From the Corner
by Dana's Translations
Summary: Hermiones Ehe liegt in Scherben und sie zieht mit Rose und Hugo zurück zu ihren Eltern. Währenddessen lebt Snape nicht mehr allein in seiner Apotheke in der Nockturngasse – ihr Name ist Ophelia und sie ist vier. Und von seinem Blut. Übersetzung!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld lukriert. Dies ist die offizielle Übersetzung der englischen Fanfiction From the Corner von coffeeonthepatio, welche auch hier auf ff net gefunden werden kann. Viel Spaß allen Lesern, und vergesst nicht, die Autorin und ich würden uns über Reviews sehr freuen!

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione Weasley legte den Kopf in ihre Hände und seufzte. „Nein, du musst nicht gehen. Ich nehme Rose und Hugo mit zu meinen Eltern", sagte sie zum Tischtuch gewandt.<p>

„Ich werde zurück in den Fuchsbau ziehen", antwortete Ron traurig.

Sie sah schnell hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Meine Mum wartet auf uns."

„Was?" Sein Temperament – von dem sie gedacht hätte, dass es sich nun beruhigt hätte, dass das Feuer nun ausgebrannt war – kam wieder zum Leben.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass wir kommen", sagte sie müde. „Ron, dachtest du, ich habe diese Entscheidung spontan getroffen? Dass ich heute früh entschieden habe, dich nicht mehr zu lieben und nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein kann?"

„Ja!"

„Nein", antwortete sie ruhig. „Ich will die Scheidung", fügte sie hinzu und stand auf. „Tut mir Leid, Ron."

„Was immer Sie wollen, Miss Granger", giftete er ihr nach, aber sie sah nicht zurück. Es hätte keinen Sinn gemacht. Sie wollte nicht nur wegen den Kindern noch mit ihm verheiratet sein – und Ron und sie? Es war vorbei. Zu Ende. Sie wollten nicht mehr miteinander reden. Wenn sie miteinander kommunizierten, dann stritten sie nur.

Er war ein Auror – mehr unterwegs als zu Hause, und sobald es ihr möglich war, schickte sie Hugo und auch Rose in den Kindergarten, denn sie selbst arbeitete auch wieder. (Sogar ihr Dreijähriger mochte den Kindergarten zuerst nicht und wollte lieber bei Mummy bleiben.) Ron und sie sahen einander kaum, denn sie wurde in die Abteilung für magischen Rechtsvollzug versetzt. Und wenn sie einander sahen, sprachen sie entweder nicht mit einander, oder stritten über Kleinigkeiten.

Hausarbeit. Wie er den magischen Geschirrspüler einräumte. Oder wie sie es tat. Wie sie die Pancakes machte, oder wie er es tat. Seine verschwitzten Shirts, die er auf einen Haufen auf den Boden warf, nach einem Samstag, den er mit Harry oder im Fuchsbau verbracht hatte.

Sie war es leid. Und vor ein paar Monaten begriff sie, dass sie nicht einfach aufgehört hatte, ihren Mann zu lieben. Sie hatte es versucht, hatte mit allen möglichen Mitteln versucht, sich wieder in ihn zu verlieben (und hatte vor einem Monat sogar kurz befürchtet, schwanger zu sein), aber nichts hat funktioniert. Nein, es sollte nicht sein.

Langsam ging sie die Stufen hoch in ihrem Haus, das sie in Godric's Hollow gekauft hatten, bevor Rose zur Welt kam. Er hatte darauf bestanden, ein Haus in Harrys Nähe zu haben – weit weg von seiner eigenen Familie und am Land.

Hermione blieb vor dem Schlafzimmer stehen. Sie hatte hier seit vier Wochen nicht mehr geschlafen. Nein – sie hatte begonnen, auf der Couch im Zimmer von Rose zu schlafen. Rose war überrascht gewesen, und in der altehrwürdigen Manier der Granger-Frauen hatte sie begonnen, eine Frage nach der anderen zu stellen. Hermione hatte sie beantwortet, allerdings mit einer kleinen Notlüge.

„Wenn Daddy schnarcht, kann ich nicht schlafen, Liebling", hatte sie erklärt und Rose war zufrieden gewesen. Manchmal ist das fünfeinhalbjährige Mädchen auch schon von seinem lauten Atmen geweckt worden.

Ron war ebenfalls überrascht. Wahrscheinlich. Sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Und an diesem Morgen wusste sie, dass es Zeit war. Sie rief ihre Mutter an (sie wusste ja, warum sie auf einem Telefon bestanden hatte), und sagte ihr, dass sie nach Hause kommen würde. Mit den Kindern.

Und Judith Granger hatte verstanden. Sie wusste über die Probleme in der Ehe ihrer Tochter Bescheid – hatte sie vielleicht schon vor Hermione selbst erkannt. Sie war sich nicht sicher. Aber sie würde nach Hause gehen.

Und Rose und Hugo würden entzückt und glücklich sein, dass sie mehr Zeit mit ihren Großeltern verbringen konnten.

‚Bald', sagte sich Hermione und mit aufsteigenden Tränen betrat sie ihr ehemaliges Schlafzimmer, schrumpfte die Taschen, die sie gepackt hatte, während Ron auf der Arbeit war, und steckte sie in ihre Hosentaschen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

Das – das, was jetzt kam – war der härteste Teil. Sie wollte ihre Kinder nicht belügen, wenn es nicht unbedingt notwendig war (so wie die Entschuldigung mit dem Schnarchen sehr wohl notwenig gewesen war, denn zu dieser Zeit hatte sie noch irgendwie daran geglaubt, dass sie nach ein paar Nächten anders empfinden würde) – und jetzt, jetzt musste sie ihnen die Wahrheit sagen. In gewissem Maße.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape war kein umgänglicher Mann. Er war es nicht vor dem Zwischenfall mit der Schlange, er war es nicht während seiner Genesung, und er war es auch jetzt nicht. Er war weit von umgänglich entfernt. Aber er glaubte immer noch daran, seine Pflicht tun zu müssen.<p>

Heutzutage hatte er nicht mehr viele Pflichten. Abgesehen vielleicht von der namenlosen Apotheke in der Nockturngasse (er hatte absolut kein Interesse daran, an einem Ort zu sein, den andere als respektabel bezeichneten), in der er Vorräte anlegte, Zutaten verkaufte, die vielleicht illegal waren, vielleicht auch nicht. Er machte Tränke, die er zu horrenden Preisen verkaufte, aber die, die sie brauchten, kauften sie dennoch. Das waren seine Pflichten.

Und das Mädchen. Eine Verpflichtung, die er schon seit einer Woche hatte.

„Setz dich auf diesen Stuhl", sagte er leise und zeigte auf einen Sessel, der hinter dem Tresen seiner Apotheke stand. Das kleine Mädchen – um die vier, vielleicht fünf – kletterte hoch, ihr Gewand, alt, abgetragen und ein bisschen zu klein, war um sie herum verdreht und machte es schwer, aber als er zu ihr gehen und ihr helfen wollte, schaute sie nur böse, ähnlich wie er es immer tat, und versuchte es noch mal.

Sie nickte ernst und saß still, ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß, als er sich daran machte, die Schutzzauber auf seinem Geschäft zu lockern – und es für Squiffy Mary Kelly zu öffnen, die bereits vor der Apotheke stand und auf ihren Ausnüchterungstrank wartete. Er drehte sich um, würdigte das Mädchen keines Blickes, und beschwörte eine Phiole herbei. Er musste dieses betrunkene, stinkende Frauenzimmer nicht hier bei dem Mädchen herinnen haben.

„Hier", sagte er schroff und schob die Phiole in ihre schmutzigen Hände. „Ich schreibe es auf Ihre Rechnung, aber morgen werden Sie mir etwas davon bezahlen. Sonst war das der letzte Trank."

„Danke, Meister Snape", sagte sie undeutlich, schluckte den Inhalt der Phiole hinunter und gab sie ihm zurück. „Danke, Meister Snape."

Er nickte, drehte sich herum und warf die Tür zu. Es war zu spät, als dass er die Angst auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens bemerkte.

* * *

><p>„Rosie?" Sie betrat das Zimmer ihrer Tochter, wo ihre Älteste saß und Lesen übte. „Komm, Süße, wir werden zu Grandma und Grandpa gehen."<p>

„Warum?" Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn und schob ihr rotbraunes Haar ungeduldig hinter ihre Ohren. „Weil Daddy schnarcht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte schwach. „Nein. Wir werden einfach eine Weile dort bleiben."

„Lasst ihr euch schei... schei...?"

Hermione kniete sich neben ihre Tochter auf den Boden und umarmte sie instinktiv. Sie drückte das Mädchen an sich und es tat weh, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie wusste, es war ihre eigene Schuld. Sie war diejenige, die ging. Aber es tat trotzdem weh.

Schmerz.

„Mummy?", fragte Rose und rutschte zurück. „Sag es Hugo nicht. Er wird es noch nicht verstehen."

Sie konnte das kleine Lachen nicht unterdrücken, das ihrer Kehle entkam – obwohl es erstickt klang. Nein, Hugo war zu sehr ein Weasley, um es schon zu verstehen. Mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, das war ihr Baby. Rose war viel vernünftiger. Rose war älter als ihre fünfeinhalb. Hermione war ein bisschen besorgt wegen ihrer Kleinen. Ein wenig eingeschüchtert. Sie war eine Mini-Hermione, mit Ronalds glattem Haar und seinen Sommersprossen.

„Ich werde es Hugo nicht erzählen. Wir besuchen einfach die Großeltern, okay?" Sie küsste ihre Tochter und nahm sie mit.

* * *

><p>Er wusste nicht viel über Kinder, und noch weniger über Kinder, die gerade ihre Mutter verloren hatten. Er wusste gar nichts darüber. Und sie war so ... unabhängig. Sie zog sich selbst an, aß alleine, ging selbst zu Bett und sprach kaum. Sie war gehorsam – saß auf dem Stuhl und wenn er ihr ein Buch in die kleinen Hände drückte, tat sie so, als würde sie es lesen – obwohl sie das Buch verkehrt herum hielt.<p>

Er sagte dazu nichts – sie würde es schon selbst herausfinden – und es kam neue Kundschaft herein.

Es war dennoch still in der Apotheke und er konnte sich umdrehen und sie beobachten. Sie saß immer noch da, war blass, mit seinem dunklen, strähnigen Haar und seinen Augen.

Er erinnerte sich nicht an vieles aus seiner Kindheit, um zu wissen, was seine Mutter mit ihm gemacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn zum Spielen nach draußen geschickt. Aber hier spielte kein Kind in der Nockturngasse und die, die es dennoch taten – nein, er wollte nicht, dass sie mit ihnen spielte. Obwohl er bezweifelte, dass sie überhaupt mit ihnen spielen wollte.

„Entschuldigung, Sir?", sagte sie mit ängstlicher Stimme plötzlich von ihrem Stuhl in der Ecke aus.

„Wie habe ich dir gesagt, sollst du mich nennen?", fragte er scharf.

„Entschuldigung, Vater", antwortete sie schüchtern.

„Was ist denn?"

„Ich bin ein bisschen durstig, Vater", sagte sie und hatte augenscheinlich Angst zu fragen.

Was er hier tat, war falsch. Aber was war richtig? Sie zu knuddeln? Sie hochzuheben und herumzutragen? Was? Er wusste es nicht. „Du musst nicht fragen. Der Kürbissaft ist hinten."

„Aber", flüsterte sie schnell, „du hast gesagt, ich soll nicht alleine nach hinten gehen."

Er seufzte. Natürlich hatte er das gesagt. Es war gefährlich für ein neugieriges Kind. „Komm", sagte er und schritt schnell hinter die schwarzen Samtvorhänge, die die Apotheke vom rückwärtigen Teil trennte, wo er seine Zutaten und Tränke lagerte und wo sich die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung befanden.

Severus schenkte schnell ein großes Glas Kürbissaft ein und gab es dem Mädchen. Sie dankte ihm kleinlaut und höflich und trank gierig. Ein bisschen durstig? Untertrieben. Und sie saß schon seit Stunden dort – sah ihn neugierig an und mit ihm das Geschäft, die Regale, den Tresen, den Kessel, in dem etwas köchelte, die Registrierkasse. Ihn. Sie hatte ihn immer und immer wieder angestarrt.

Er nahm an, dass es für sie normal war, so eingeschüchtert zu sein. Eine Woche in der Zaubererwelt und natürlich war immer noch alles neu für sie. So wie einen Vater zu haben.

Aber es nervte ihn, dass sie Tag für Tag hier saß, einfach nur saß, nichts sprach.

Wenn er nur wüsste, was er tun sollte.

* * *

><p>„Hallo Mum", lächelte Hermione ihre Mutter an. Das Lächeln war schwach und unsicher, das wusste sie. Aber es war das beste, das sie momentan meistern konnte, während Rosie sich an ihre Hand klammerte und Hugo sie mit seinem festen Griff um den Hals fast erwürgte.<p>

„Komm rein, Kind", antwortete Judith Granger und sah Hermione einen Augenblick lang ernst an, bevor ein großes Lächeln sich über ihr Gesicht breitete. „Und meine Babys", lachte sie. Rosie sprang in die Arme ihrer Großmutter und Hugo zappelte, um sich aus den Armen seiner Mutter zu befreien.

„Grandma!", riefen die beiden und Judith fand einen Moment, um Hermione zu betrachten. Die jüngere Frau wusste, dass sie schrecklich aussah. Der Haarknoten in ihrem Nacken war unordentlich, einzelne Haarsträhnen hingen ihr unschön ins Gesicht und kitzelten ihren Nacken. Sie musste dringend zum Frisör. Um ihre Augen hatte sie dunkle Ringe, die zwei Finger dick und so dunkel wie der Nachthimmel waren, und sie wusste, dass sie rote Flecken auf den Wangen hatte, die nicht mit Make-up bedeckt waren. Sie wusste das. Aber trotzdem lächelte sie ihre Mutter an.

„Geht und sucht Grandpa. Ich glaube, er könnte im Garten sein", sagte sie lächelnd zu ihren Enkeln. Beide bekamen einen Klaps auf den Po und rannten los. „Und?", fragte sie und erhob sich mit knackenden Knien aus ihrer Position.

„Ich bin gegangen", würgte Hermione hervor und so sehr sie auch ankämpfte, sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Ich bin gegangen und jetzt weine ich."

Judith Granger schnalzte mit ihrer Zunge – so wie sie es immer tat und schon immer getan hatte, solange Hermione sich erinnern konnte – und nahm ihre Tochter schnell in ihre Arme. „Ruhig, ruhig, Liebling, ist schon gut. Trinken wir eine Tasse Tee und setzen uns hin."

Sie nickte, schluchzte und ließ sich von ihrer Mutter in die Küche führen, wo sie sich setzte, ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub, und über ihre Ehe weinte. Die Ehe, die bald gelöst werden sollte.

* * *

><p>„Wenn Sie das länger als eine Woche nehmen, werden Sie abhängig davon. Ich muss Ihnen das sagen", erklärte Severus spöttisch, „aber natürlich ist es mir egal. Wenn Sie abhängig werden, mache ich mehr Geschäft."<p>

„Immer ein Lächeln im Gesicht, gell?", fragte der Kunde. Kunde war vielleicht übertrieben. Jemand, der hereinkam und etwas kaufte, das er in er Winkelgasse oder sonst irgendwo nicht bekommen konnte oder wollte. Seine Apotheke war der Ort, an den man ging, wenn man einen Trank brauchte, von dem die Ehefrau oder jemand anderes nichts wissen sollte.

„Zahlen Sie, nehmen Sie das Fläschchen und verschwinden Sie von hier", schnarrte er – er war froh, dass die Schlange ihn nicht seiner Stimme beraubt hatte.

Er war kein umgänglicher Mann – und seine Tochter hatte Angst vor ihm. Ihr Gesicht zeigte es deutlich. Sie hatte sein Gesicht, als er etwas älter als sie gewesen war und zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wie sein Vater seine Mutter durch das Haus gejagt und sie erwischt hatte. Mit dem Gürtel.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun konnte, damit sie weniger Angst hatte. Anscheinend halfen seine Worte nicht.

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern – und etwas fiel ihm ein. Etwas, das ihm geholfen hatte, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war, seine Mutter geweint und er Angst gehabt hatte.

„Komm, Kind", sagte er brüsk und sah, wie sie vom Stuhl sprang. Er schloss seine Apotheke ab, um zum ersten Mal mit seiner Tochter in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Mummy, Mummy, Grandpa sagt, wir können mit ihm Schliehen pflücken gehen!" Hugo lief mit seinen kurzen Beinen zu Hermione und warf sich auf sie.

Sie sah einen Moment lang verwirrt aus. „Schlehen, Hugo."

Der kleine Junge sah ungeduldig zu seiner Mutter hoch. „Können wir gehen?"

„Saus los", sagte sie ihm und lächelte über den Rand ihrer Teetasse hinaus. Und weg war er. Seine Mutter blickte zu seiner Großmutter.

„Es wird ihnen hier gut gehen", sagte Judith leise. „Du weißt, wie dein Vater ist. Er wird mit ihnen so lang wie möglich draußen bleiben und bis sie wieder herein kommen, sind sie erschöpft und werden keine Fragen stellen. Mit dir hat er das auch immer gemacht."

„Er konnte mich nicht davon abhalten, Fragen zu stellen", bemerkte Hermione. „Ron beschwerte sich zeitweise darüber."

_„Darüber _beschwerte er sich?", fragte sie. „Liebling, Fragen zu stellen liegt dir im Blut. Das tust du einfach. Nein, lass mich korrigieren, das _bist _du einfach."

Hermione zuckte die Schultern. „Ich liebte ihn, Mum. Wirklich."

Judith Granger seufzte und nahm die Hand ihrer Tochter. „Ich weiß."

„Und jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich kann es noch nicht begreifen."

„Das musst du jetzt auch nicht. Du brauchst Zeit. Es wird sich schon einrenken. Du solltest dir ein paar Tage von der Arbeit frei nehmen."

Hermione lachte sanft. „Hab ich schon. Sogar das habe ich schon im Voraus geplant und meinen Sommerurlaub einkalkuliert. Ich konnte es wegen dem Transfer nicht früher machen. Darüber war er auch böse."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und legte den Kopf auf den Tisch. Sie ließ sich von ihrer Mutter die Wange streicheln und das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichen.

* * *

><p>Er versuchte, langsamer zu gehen, aber das fiel ihm nicht leicht und ärgerte ihn sehr. Aber das Mädchen zeigte den Ehrgeiz, mit ihm mitzuhalten – sie runzelte die Stirn und ihr Gesicht war verzogen. Aber ihre Beine waren kurz, sie war noch klein und natürlich konnte sie nicht so schnell laufen.<p>

Aber wenn sie mit ihrer Geschwindigkeit weitergingen, konnte er es vergessen, die Apotheke noch mal zu öffnen. Er blieb stehen und runzelte die Stirn – dasselbe Stirnrunzeln, das sie am Gesicht trug – und holte tief Luft, bevor er sich nach unten beugte und sie hochheben wollte. Er wollte sie tragen, das war die einzige Möglichkeit, um mit einem Kind, das noch nie appariert war, rechtzeitig zurück zu kommen. Aber ihre Augen weiteten sich und er wusste, dass sie noch immer Angst hatte.

„Ich will dich nur tragen", erklärte er langsam und versuchte, sanft zu klingen. Aber offensichtlich gelang ihm das nicht, da sie etwas zurückzuckte. „Kind, ich tu dir nicht weh", fügte er hinzu. Er war böse auf sich selbst, auf sie, auf ihre Mutter. „Merk dir das."

Sie nickte schüchtern und hob ihre kleinen Arme, während sie zwei Schritte zu ihm machte. Er rollte seine Augen und hob sie einfach hoch.

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals ein so kleines Kind getragen zu haben, aber das Mädchen machte es ihm einfach. Sie drehte sich sofort und saß beinahe auf seiner Hüfte. Ihre Beine hatte sie um ihn und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Sie hielt sich fest, aber nicht zu fest, und er hielt seinen Arm unter ihrem Po.

Sie wog fast nichts. Und sie war klein. Und sie musste baden.

„Du wirst später ein Bad nehmen", sagte er, während er schnell Richtung Winkelgasse schritt. Er wusste, dass die Leute ihn anstarren, flüstern und mit dem Finger zeigen würden. Er begab sich nur selten in diese anerkannte Straße – besonders da er sowieso die meisten Dinge in der Nockturngasse erhielt. Sein Essen, seine Kleidung, alles andere. Er wusste, sie würden starren. Er wusste, sie würden flüstern. Er wusste, was die Leute sagten, wenn er in seinem schwarzen Mantel und seinen Roben durch die Winkelgasse schritt. Er wusste es, er war es gewöhnt und es war ihm egal. Was sie sagten, spielte in seinem Leben keine Rolle, besonders – oh diese Ironie – da sie alle in seine Apotheke kamen, wenn sie etwas Besonderes brauchten. Und dann hörten sie auf zu tratschen.

Aber sie wusste es nicht. Sie wurde von dem Licht geblendet und diejenigen, die ihn zuerst sahen, schnappten nach Luft, und er spürte, dass sie instinktiv ihr Gesicht an seinem Hals verbarg und ihren Griff um ihn verstärkte.

Sie hatte Angst vor ihm – aber offensichtlich hatte sie noch mehr Angst vor den anderen Leuten, die mit dem Finger auf sie zeigten. Er hob seine Augenbraue hoch, starrte böse zurück und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

Rein, etwas aussuchen, raus und nach Hause. Und sie würde baden und ein Schläfchen machen. Das musste er auch immer mitmachen, nachdem er irgendwo mit seiner Mutter gewesen war.

„Wo gehen wir hin, Sir?", fragte sie schüchtern seinen Nacken. „Will zu Mummy."

Er wollte seine Augen schließen. Das war nicht gut. Er wollte, dass sie ihn Vater nannte – aus einem einfachen Grund. Sie war seine Tochter. Er hatte von ihr gewusst, noch bevor sie geboren war. Natürlich hatte er sie bis vor einer Woche noch nie gesehen, aber sie war seine Tochter und jeder, der zwei mehr oder weniger gute Augen im Kopf hatte, konnte das sehen. Sie sah aus wie er, mit Ausnahme der Nase, aber die konnte noch wachsen, oder? Sie hatte sein Haar, seine Augen, sogar seine Ohren, um Merlins Willen. Seine langen Finger. Und ein junges Mädchen in ihrem Alter, das in einer Apotheke in der Nockturngasse war? Dass sie ihn Vater nannte, wehrte viele Leute ab. Viele kranke, seltsame Leute, die nicht gezögert hätten ... aber nein.

Sie war seine Verpflichtung. Und sie zu beschützen war seine Pflicht. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

Sie war in Sicherheit, wenn sie ihn Vater nannte und jeden wissen ließ, dass sie beide dazu standen.

„Wir gehen zu Mister Vanderlego", antwortete er einfach und wusste nicht, wie er ihr sagen konnte, dass sie nie mehr zu ihrer Mutter zurück konnte. Zumindest auch nicht besser, als es dieser Idiot von Muggel in seinem idiotischen Muggel-Jugendwohlfahrszentrum konnte. „Mummy ist jetzt ein Engel." Was für eine dumme Antwort. Und zu allem Überdruss: „Du kannst jetzt bei Daddy wohnen!" Dieser muntere Tonfall – er hätte dem Muggel am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Das Kind hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass es einen Vater hatte, geschweige denn einen _Daddy. _

Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts.

Er betrat Vanderlegos Geschäft und stellte sie mit den Beinen wieder auf den Boden. „Such dir eines aus", sagte er und zeigte zu dem Regal mit den Stofftieren.

Sie sah mit großen Augen hoch, begutachtete die Regale voll mit Bären, Drachen, Hippogreifen, Schlangen, Eulen und anderen magischen Kreaturen, und wrang ihre kleinen Hände.

* * *

><p>„Rühr das, okay?" Sie drückte ihrer Tochter eine Teigschüssel in die Hände und nickte ihr zu. „Später gibt's Scones."<p>

Hermione nickte und Judith wusste, wie sehr sie litt. Ihr Mädchen – es würde ihr nicht helfen, ihr zu sagen, dass sie immer schon vermutet hatte, dass so etwas einmal passiert.

Judith Granger war mit Ronald Weasley nicht so warm geworden, wie man mit einem Schwiegersohn sein sollte. Er hatte keine Manieren, aß wie ein Ferkel und behandelte Hermione wie eine Freundin, nicht wie eine Ehefrau. Er war ein guter Vater, so viel musste sie zugeben, aber sonst? Nicht viel. Er hatte immer darauf bestanden, Hermione an jedem wichtigen Feiertag mit zu seiner Familie zu nehmen. Und er – das spürte sie irgendwie – hatte sich in ihrer Gegenwart nie wohl gefühlt. Vielleicht war es, weil er immer von Hexen und Zauberern umgeben war und daher für die normale Welt keine Neugier aufbrachte, wie zum Beispiel sein Vater. Arthur (er hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ihn so nannten) stellte eine Frage nach der anderen über Dinge, die normal für sie waren. Aber zumindest konnten die Kinder regelmäßig zu Besuch kommen.

Rosie und Hugo waren wunderbar. Rose war so sehr wie Hermione in diesem Alter. Sie wollte immer mehr erfahren, Sachen herausfinden, und Judith Granger hoffte, dass Rosie nicht auch diese Phase haben würde, in der sie im Garten tote Nagetiere einsammelte, sie verbrannte und später die übrig gebliebenen Knochen untersuchen würde. Nein, sie hoffte wirklich, dass Rosie nie diese Phase haben würde. Es war einfach ekelerregend gewesen und sie musste die kleine Hermione immer trösten, wenn die Knochen später weg waren (und sie konnte nicht erklären, dass die Katze der Wilsons von nebenan tote, verrottende Nagetiere lieber mochte als frische).

Hugo – Hugo war lustig und lebhaft und neugierig und mutig. Sehr mutig. Und er handelte, bevor er nachdachte, und hier saß er immer am Dreirad (Hermione erlaubte ihm nie, seinen kleinen Besen im Haus zu fliegen – zu viele Muggel), das war seine Waffe, er war schnell und achtete nie darauf, wohin er fuhr. Und dann lief er zu Mummy oder Grandma, wenn er sich weh getan hatte und seine pummeligen kleinen Knie bluteten oder er sich den Ellenbogen aufgeschrammt hatte. Andererseits spielte er gerne mit den Utensilien in der Zahnarztpraxis (und ja, sie hatte ihn einmal dabei erwischt, wie er mit dem Bohrer ein Loch in einen Sessel gebohrt hatte).

Sie musste wohl einige Termine absagen oder ihrem Mann sagen, er solle sie übernehmen. Obwohl sie nicht mehr so viel arbeitete, denn sie wollte bei ihrer Tochter und ihren Enkelkindern sein und sie unterstützen.

Sie verstand ihren Schmerz, das Weinen und ihren Kummer. Sie verstand es und Hermione war schließlich ihr kleines Mädchen, trotz allem, was gesagt und getan war, all das Drama, all die Tränen nach dem Krieg, die Schlachten, die sie geschlagen hatte. Ihr kleines Mädchen brauchte sie nun.

„Du weißt, du kannst bleiben, solang du willst", sagte sie sanft und umarmte Hermione von hinten. Sie roch ihr Haar und ihr kleines Mädchen und war froh, dass sie sie zu Hause hatte. So lang, bis sie wieder bereit war, auf eigenen Beinen hinauszugehen, eine Wohnung zu finden und ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Aber es war noch zu früh. Zu früh.

* * *

><p>Jonathan Granger sah seine Enkelkinder mit einem liebevollen Lächeln im Gesicht an. Es kam selten vor, dass er sie so für sich selbst hatte. Aber er fühlte mit seinem Mädchen und diesen Kindern mit.<p>

Besonders die nächsten paar Tage würden hart werden. Er wusste zwar, dass Hermione normalerweise zu ihm kam, aber er wusste auch, dass seine Frau besser trösten konnte in der Familie. So war es schon immer gewesen. Hermione lief weinend zu Mummy, und wenn sie eine Lösung für ein Problem brauchte, zu Daddy. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass es diesmal wieder so ablaufen würde.

Sein Mädchen würde schließlich zu ihm kommen und sich mit ihm unterhalten, wenn sie dies brauchte.

Er war nicht überrascht gewesen, als sie tags zuvor angerufen hatte. Sie und Ron – dieses Paar war nicht gerade für einander bestimmt. Dieses Paar hatte – er war sich nicht sicher, was es an sich hatte. Diese zwei hatten sich ohne Zweifel irgendwie geliebt, aber es war nicht genug gewesen.

Oh, er hatte gehofft, dass sie für immer zusammen blieben, aber er zweifelte, ob es jemanden gab, der seine Tochter besser kannte als er selbst. Er beobachtete sie, wenn sie es nicht bemerkte. Er hatte sie beobachtet, seit sie geboren worden war, und Hermione funktionierte auf eine ganz besondere Weise. Sie mochte es, nachzudenken. Sie mochte es, zu lesen. Sie mochte es, etwas zu wissen.

„Rosie, Hugo, geht dort hinüber, dort sind ein paar Chrysanthemen, die ihr für eure Mutter pflücken könnt", rief er zu seinen Enkelkindern.

Es war kalt, der Winter war mit aller Macht hereingebrochen, mit Nebel und Regen und Kälte, und heute war einer dieser kalten, trockenen Tage. Er war froh, dass er mit den Kindern ein bisschen nach draußen gehen konnte. Hermione hatte nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurückgedrängt und Judith tendierte in solchen Situationen immer dazu, sie zu umarmen und zum Weinen zu bringen. Und wahrscheinlich war es am besten, wenn die Kleinen nicht mit ihnen drinnen waren.

Außerdem war schon der erste Frost gewesen und die Schlehen waren bereit, um geerntet zu werden. Und er sagte niemals nein zu ein wenig Schlehenbranntwein.

Er würde sowieso alles erfahren. Judith erzählte es ihm immer. Früher oder später.

* * *

><p>Sie war von all den Plüschis da oben fasziniert. So viele Tiere, die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Eines war zur Hälfte ein Pferd, zur Hälfte ein Vogel. Aber ihr Blick war auf einen Hund gefallen. Mit drei Köpfen! Er war klein und eingeklemmt zwischen einer Schlange und etwas, das aussah wie eines dieser Tiere in den Märchenbüchern, die Mummy ihr einmal gegeben hatte, als sie sie zu Madame Sylvie gebracht hatte, weil Mummy wieder arbeiten musste. Mummy hat so viel gearbeitet. Und sie roch seltsam, wenn sie zurück nach Hause gekommen war.<p>

Aber Mummy war nicht mehr hier und tja, sie vermisste sie auch nicht. Manchmal hatte Mummy dieses seltsam riechende Zeugs getrunken, das eine goldene Farbe hatte, und dann war Mummy nicht nett gewesen. Sie hatte sie eine Bürde genannt (und sie wusste nicht, was das bedeutete) und gesagt, dass ihr ein schweres Schicksal bevorstehen würde (und sie wusste auch nicht, was das bedeutete).

Außerdem hatte Mummy sie immer Fiffi genannt. Und sie mochte diesen Namen nicht. Er klang wie ein Name für einen Hund. Oder irgendwas. Aber dann ist Mummy weggegangen und ja, sie war ein wenig traurig, weil der Mann, der wollte, dass sie Vater zu ihm sagte, war furchteinflößend. Obwohl, er hatte sie hochgehoben und Mummy hatte das schon die längste Zeit nicht mehr getan. Und das Essen im Haus des Sirs war auch besser – obwohl sie das Ganze nicht verstand, den Stock und die seltsame Kleidung und die Gerüche und die ganzen Dinge in den Glasgefäßen. Aber dann hatte der Sir gesagt, dass er sie unmöglich Fiffi nennen konnte, und er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie von nun an Ophelia hieß. Und sie mochte diesen Namen.

Ophelia klang wichtig. Ophelia hörte sich wunderschön an.

Aber Mummy hatte immer gesagt, dass sie wie ihr Vater aussah und dass er kein schöner Mensch war und dass sie nie hübsch sein würde. Und es war wahr. Sie sah wirklich wie der Sir aus. Und er hatte sie hochgehoben.

Und sie durfte baden. Und sie hatte ein warmes Bett.

Obwohl das alles angsterregend war.

Aber – er sah nun zu ihr hinab und machte wieder dieses gruselige Gesicht.

„Sir?", fragte sie kleinlaut und sah zu ihm hoch.

„Hast du dir einen ausgesucht?", fragte er und es hörte sich ziemlich nett an. Er hatte eine nette Stimme, wenn er so mit ihr sprach.

„Den da, bitte." Sie zeigte auf den kleinen dreiköpfigen Hund. Sie konnte jedem der Köpfe einen Namen geben und hatte denn drei Plüschis. Drei! Sie hatte noch nie eines gehabt. Nur eine Decke, aber die Tante, die sie von Madame Sylvie abgeholt hatte, nachdem Mummy nicht mehr gekommen war, hat sie ihr weggenommen und gesagt, sie solle tapfer sein, weil Mummy jetzt ein Engel war. Sie verstand das nicht. Und sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was ein Engel war.

„Der Höllenhund. Aber du wirst ihn nicht Fluffy nennen, oder?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, dann nickte sie. Dann schüttelte sie wieder den Kopf. „Ein Kopf heißt Fluffy."

Sie lächelte. Zum ersten Mal lächelte sie. Sie umarmte den Höllenhund fest und lächelte schüchtern zu ihm hoch.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Bad hatte ihm Nerven gekostet – und dem Mädchen wahrscheinlich auch. Zum Einen fürchtete sie sich anscheinend sehr vor seinem Zauberstab, und dann war sie sehr schüchtern, aber das war wohl zu erwarten.

Das Schlimmste war er jedoch selbst. Wenn man es objektiv betrachtete, war er bestenfalls tollpatschig und schlimmstenfalls verantwortungslos. Sie war vor ihm zurückgewichen, hatte sehnsüchtig ihren Höllenhund betrachtet und hatte sich selbst so gut es ging im heißen Wasser klein gemacht. Und er hatte die Seife ins Wasser geworfen und war gegangen, nachdem er ihr ein „Mach, dass du sauber wirst", zugeworfen hatte.

Aber wirklich, wie hatte er es sich vorgestellt, sie zu waschen? Er hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gemacht, jemand anderen zu waschen, und er hatte noch nie über diese Tatsache nachgedacht.

Um ehrlich zu sein, er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass er sich jemals selbst um das Mädchen kümmern musste. Natürlich hatte er die Vaterschaft akzeptiert und ihrer Mutter eine nicht gerade kleine Geldsumme überwiesen, aber dass das Mädchen bei ihm wohnte? Nein, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Und wenn er das gewusst hätte, hätte er bei den Leuten von diesem Muggel DNS-Test (er hatte davon gelesen – kompletter Schwachsinn) angerufen und sich beschwert, hätte nichts gezahlt, und wäre aus der ganzen Sache raus. Aber wie es nun mal war, hatte er das alles akzeptiert. Er hatte die Dokumente unterschrieben, war bei den Muggeln als ihr Vater registriert und da ihre Mutter keine anderen Verwandten hatte (oder diese nicht gefunden werden konnten), gehörte sie nun zu ihm.

Und ein Waisenhaus? Nein. Obwohl er nicht wusste, ob sie eine Hexe war oder nicht, ein Waisenhaus kam nicht in Frage. Waisenhäuser waren böse. In Waisenhäusern wurden dunkle Zauberer herangezüchtet. Und das wollte er nicht für jemanden mit seinem Blut.

Trotzdem hatte sie für den Rest des Tages nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Sie hatte auch nicht viel gegessen, aber zumindest war sie sauber und hatte es sogar irgendwie geschafft, sich die Haare zu waschen.

Er schnaubte, als er spät nachts in seinem Bett lag, und hörte auf, sich zu fragen, warum sie so unabhängig war. Er hatte ihr in keinster Weise Hilfe angeboten. Sie musste selbständig sein. Sie musste so vieles allein machen.

Severus Snape seufzte und lehnte sich grübelnd zurück in sein Kissen.

Er wusste nicht viel über ihr Leben bevor sie zu ihm gekommen war, er wusste fast gar nichts. Er wusste natürlich, wer ihre Mutter war, was sie arbeitete, welches Leben sie geführt hatte, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hätte das Geld, das er jedes Monat von Gringotts auf ihr Konto überwiesen ließ, für sie und das Kind ausreichen müssen. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit sie mit dem Kind verbracht hatte, wie sehr sie sich um sie gekümmert hatte, aber der Muggel in dieser Institution hatte gesagt, dass sie bei einer weiblichen Bekannten ihrer Mutter gewesen war und dass es ihnen nicht möglich gewesen war, ihre Sachen zu lokalisieren. Er hatte eine Robe von ihm verwandelt, aber sie war ein wenig zu klein geraten und er war sich nicht sicher, wie gut seine Änderungsschneiderei-Zauber funktionierten. Er musste wohl lmit ihr zu Madame Irving die Straße hinab gehen und ihr neue Kleider kaufen. Etwas Anständiges zum Anziehen, wenn sie darauf bestand, dass sie den ganzen Tag lang in seinem Geschäft sitzen und ins Nichts starren wollte.

Ein Stofftier war alles gewesen, damit ihre Augen fröhlich und dankbar aufgeleuchtet hatten. Und natürlich hatte sie es den restlichen Tag lang die ganze Zeit über festgehalten, an ihre Brust gedrückt, sodass ein Kopf des Höllenhundes an der linken Seite ihres Halses lag und die zwei anderen auf der rechten Seite. Und sie hatte zu ihm hoch gelächelt und ihm auf diese Weise danke gesagt.

Es war so seltsam gewesen, sie lächeln zu sehen.

Besonders da er wusste, dass sein Lächeln gleich aussah. Oder gleich ausgesehen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, wie sein Lächeln aussah.

Er löschte alle Lichter aus und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf.

Vater zu sein war verwirrend.

* * *

><p>„Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte Jonathan Granger seine Frau, die mittlerweile vor dem Spiegel saß und ihre buschigen Locken kämmte.<p>

„Nicht viel", seufzte Judith. „Sie fühlt sich natürlich schuldig und ist traurig. Weiß noch nicht, was sie tun soll."

„Hast du ihr gesagt, dass sie so lange bleiben kann, wie sie will?", fragte er, knöpfte den letzten Knopf seines blau-weiß-gestreiften Pyjamas zu und ging ins Bett, wo er so wie jede Nacht in den letzten 34 Jahren auf seine Frau gewartet hatte.

„Natürlich." Sie sah ihn durch den Spiegel hinweg an und schenkte ihm einen ermahnenden Blick. „Aber du kennst doch Hermione. Sie wird sich wahrscheinlich schon morgen auf die Suche nach einer Wohnung machen."

„Lass das nicht zu." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist noch zu frisch und Hugo und Rosie werden noch verwirrter sein."

„Laut Hermione weiß Rose bereits, dass sie sich scheiden lassen."

„So schnell?", fragte er, zog ein Buch vom Nachtkästchen aus auf seinen Schoß, aber öffnete es noch nicht. „Gibt es da nicht Vorschriften, was eine Scheidung betrifft?"

Judith zuckte die Schultern. „Du weißt, dass viele Dinge anders sind, wenn wir von Hexen und Zauberern sprechen."

Er seufzte. „Natürlich. Aber eine Scheidung, das Eheleben? Es sollte ein wenig Zeit verstreichen zwischen der Entscheidung, sich zu trennen, und der eigentlichen Scheidung."

Sie zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich nicht genau. Sie hat nur gesagt, dass sie morgen früh eine Eule losschicken will."

„Armes Mädchen", murmelte er und öffnete das Buch. Es war ein dicker Wälzer und ziemlich langweilig. Das Richtige, um müde zu werden. Besonders nach einem ermüdenden Tag wie diesem.

Judith kicherte, zog ihren Bademantel aus legte ihn vorsichtig an das Fußende des Bettes. „Sie ist nicht mehr dein kleines Mädchen, John", sagte sie sanft und setzte sich ebenfalls ins Bett. „Sie ist über dreißig. Sie hat zwei Kinder."

„Was sollen wir tun?" Er wechselte das Thema. „Haben wir einen Plan?"

„Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht. Ich will, dass sie sich wieder besser fühlt, aber das braucht seine Zeit."

Jonathan rollte mit den Augen. „Du solltest es wissen."

„Ja, ich hab jahrelang gebraucht, um über diesen großen, schönen Studenten mit den braunen Haaren und den braunen Augen auf der Universität hinwegzukommen."

Er kicherte und lehnte sich zu ihr, um sie auf die Wange zu küssen. „Gott sei Dank musstest du das nie."

* * *

><p>Hermione sah ihren Kindern beim Schlafen zu. Sie war zwar extrem müde, aber gleichzeitig zu müde, um zu schlafen und zu müde, um ein wenig Arbeit zu erledigen, um eine Wohnung zu suchen oder nach einem neuen Job Ausschau zu halten. Im Ministerium zu arbeiten? Tja, sie hat zwar manchmal sehr eng mit den Auroren zusammengearbeitet, obwohl ihre Arbeit als streng theoretisch zu bezeichnen war. Sie stellte Nachforschungen an und bearbeitete Fälle, nachdem die Auroren sie zu ihr gebracht hatten. Und direkter Kontakt? Der war zwar rar, aber doch hin und wieder.<p>

Und allein der Gedanke daran, Ron irgendwann über das eine oder andere Thema zu fragen, jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wollte das nicht. Sie wollte einen klaren Schnitt. Und irgendwann, eines Tages wieder mit ihm klarkommen. Und natürlich konnte er seine Kinder sehen. Nur hatte er es deutlich gemacht, vom Anfang an, sobald sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie gehen wollte, sich von ihm trennen wollte, sich von ihm scheiden lassen wollte, dass er sie unmöglich nehmen konnte. Er verbrachte zu viel Zeit bei gefährlichen Einsätzen – aber er wollte sie gern jedes zweite Wochenende sehen, wenn nicht gar jedes Wochenende. Es hing von seinem Dienstplan ab. Und sie, nein, es machte ihr überhaupt nichts aus. Nur weil sie ihn nicht mehr liebte, bedeutete das nicht, dass die Kinder unnötig darunter leiden mussten.

Sie seufzte sanft und kuschelte sich tiefer in den Sessel, den ihre Eltern für sie in das Gästezimmer gestellt hatten, wo ihre Kinder normalerweise schliefen. Sie hatte sowohl Hugo, als auch Rose in diesem Sessel gestillt, und sie hatte ihnen manchmal beim Einschlafen zugesehen.

Ron gefiel es im Fuchsbau besser. Einmal hatte er zugegeben, dass er sich bei den ganzen Muggel-Dingen, die so normal für sie waren, unwohl fühlte. Und offensichtlich trafen sie sich alle nur selten bei ihren Eltern. Nur an Geburtstagen und Feierlichkeiten.

„Mummy?" Hugo stand vor ihr, seine kleinen Arme waren zu ihr ausgestreckt.

„Oh, Hugo." Sie lächelte, hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn auf ihren Schoß, wo sie eine Decke über ihn und sich legte.

„Warum kommt Daddy nie mit uns hierher?", fragte er plötzlich und kuschelte sich an sie. Sie festigte seinen Halt um ihn, hielt ihn an sich und spürte, wie der kleine Körper gleichmäßig atmete.

„Daddy ist in der Arbeit so beschäftigt", erklärte sie und er akzeptierte das anscheinend, nickte und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Brust.

Sie lächelte. Wenn auch alles missglückte, so hatte sie immer noch diese wunderbaren, lieben Kinder.

xx

Er fuhr hoch. Sie schrie. Oder weinte. Oder beides.

Wie konnte er so dumm sein und denken, dass sie das alles nur mit Stille und einem Lächeln und einem Stoff-Höllenhund überstehen konnte?

Einen Augenblick später war es vorbei, der Schrei endete abrupt und er wusste es. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass sie eine Hexe war. In seiner eigenen Kindheit war er ein Spezialist darin gewesen, einen Schweigezauber über sich selbst zu legen. Alles, nur um seinen Vater nicht zu provozieren, wenn er mit einem Vollrausch nach Hause gekommen war. Alles. Und diese Schweigezauber aufzubauen, war nach einer Weile ganz leicht geworden.

Er war sich wieder nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Es gab nichts, auf das er zurückgreifen konnte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was seine Mutter in so einer Situation getan hatte (und da er nicht so werden wollte wie sein eigener Vater, würde er das sicher nicht wiederholen, was er vor all diesen Jahren erlebt hatte). Vielleicht hatte seine Mutter nichts getan. Oder vielleicht hatte sie ihn getröstet. Oder vielleicht war er mit seinem Schweigezauber schneller gewesen, sodass sie ihn nicht gehört hatte.

Trotzdem – er konnte sie nicht schreien lassen vor Wut? Angst? Schmerz? Er wusste doch, dass sie litt. Er würde sich einfach zu ihr setzen, bis sie wieder einschlief. Vielleicht den Zauber beenden. Auch wenn sie wieder laut war.

Er schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante und seufzte – und erstarrte.

xx

Ein böser Traum. Sie konnte sich nicht an ihn erinnern. Ein Zimmer voll Regale und diese komischen Sachen, die der Sir immer darin aufbewahrte, und plötzlich kam ihre Mutter auf sie zu und schickte sie fort.

Und sie sagte ihr, dass sie jetzt bei ihrem Vater leben würde. Und ihn Vater nennen musste. Sonst müsste sie wieder bei Madame Sylvie leben und das wollte sie nicht. Und dann kamen Madame Sylvie und Mummy auf sie zu und zeigten auf sie und die Regale an der Wand fielen auf den Stuhl, auf dem sie saß, und sie schrie und dann schrie sie noch mehr. Sie wollte nicht zurück zu Madame Sylvie und Mummy und dann kam der Sir mit dem Stock und sie lag halb unter dem Regal und er kam und sie schrie immer noch und ihr Bein tat irgendwo weh und dann wedelte er mit dem Stock in seiner Hand und hob sie hoch und schenkte ihr ein Kuscheltier und sie umarmte es und den Sir und sie wusste, dass sie jetzt aufhören konnte mit Schreien, damit der Sir – Vater – nicht aufwachte. Und plötzlich hörte sie auf zu schreien, aber ihr Mund war immer noch weit geöffnet. Aber zumindest waren Fluffy und Cabby und Wermut (er hatte dieses Wort vorher gesagt) bei ihr und ihr Hals tat jetzt weh.

Und plötzlich wachte sie auf und konnte spüren, dass sie sehr schwer atmete und es ihr schwer fiel, aber sie hörte sich nicht. Aber sie wollte sich hören.

Dann konnte sie es wieder.

Aber das Zimmer war dunkel und es gab Regale und sie wagte es nicht, unter ihr Bett zu sehen, denn Madame Sylvie konnte unter ihrem Bett sein, oder vielleicht auch die Frau, die jeden Morgen kam und so stank und für die der Sir – Vater – immer machte, dass die kleine Flasche zu ihr schwebte, weil er wahrscheinlich auch dachte, dass sie stank und gefährlich und gruselig war. Und so schnell sie konnte, rannte sie mit dem Hund an ihre Brust gedrückt aus dem Zimmer.

Sirvater hatte ihr sein Zimmer gezeigt, als sie angekommen war, und seine Tür war ein bisschen geöffnet.

Madame Sylvie konnte sie nicht holen, wenn sie bei Sirvater war. Er hatte immer dafür gesorgt, dass sie okay war und dass sie baden konnte und ein Bett hatte (auch wenn jetzt Madame Sylvie darunter war) und er hatte ihr den Hund geschenkt. Fluffy und Cabby und Wermut.

Sie drückte schnell die Tür auf und sah ihn dort sitzen. Und er sah sie an. Aber nicht mit diesem gruseligen Gesichtsausdruck, sondern irgendwie anders.

Sie lief einfach zu ihm. Sie lief einfach los. Er hatte sie hochgehoben. Hatte ihr erlaubt, dass sie sich an ihn schmiegte, und hatte sie nicht weggedrückt und sie nicht komisch angeschaut. Er hatte sie gehalten. Und er hatte ihr das Kuscheltier geschenkt.

Irgendwie, sie wusste es nicht genau, aber vielleicht hatte sie auch irgendwie so einen Stock, vielleicht in ihrem Finger. Sie landete auf seinem Schoß und in seinen Armen und drückte sich an ihn.

Und Ophelia wusste, dass Madame Sylvie und diese Leute, die sie angestarrt hatten, diese Leute, die gestunken hatten und seltsame Kleidung trugen, ihr nichts anhaben konnten. Sirvater würde sie beschützen.

Sie war eine Hexe. Und zwar eine ganz beachtliche. Dass sie selbst über so eine große Distanz zu ihm flog, war eine Meisterleistung und nur möglich, wenn man große Angst hatte.

„Ophelia Angst", flüsterte sie in seine Brust und klammerte sich an ihn und das – das fühlte sich noch seltsamer an als ihr Lächeln.


	4. Chapter 4

In dem Moment, da Severus Snape aufwachte, wusste er, dass etwas anders war, und erst als er seinen Kopf hob und hoch sah, wusste er, woran es lag.

Ophelia lag an ihren Stoffhund gekuschelt und mit dem Kopf an der Seite seines Bauches schräg in seinem Bett. In seinem Bett.

Sie war in seine Arme geflogen, auf seinen Schoß, hatte ihr Gesicht und ihr Stofftier an ihn gedrückt und hatte geweint und geschluchzt und Schluckauf bekommen. Es hatte lang gedauert, sehr lang, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, bis sie aufgehört hatte zu weinen und zu ihm flüsterte, irgendetwas über Regale und Madame Sylvie (die Frau, wo er dachte, dass die Jugendwohlfahrt sie gefunden hatte) und Stöcke, die sie retteten. Und von ihm. Irgendetwas davon, dass er sie trug.

Voller Instinkt hatte er sie auch irgendwie festgehalten. Er ging einfach sicher, dass sie nicht von seinem Schoß rutschte, und sie war so klein, dass er seine Arme zweimal um sie hätte schlingen können. Oder vielleicht auch dreimal. Sobald er merkte, dass sie sich entspannte und einschlief, war er langsam aufgestanden. Er wollte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, zurück in ihr Bett bringen. Zurück in das Zimmer, das er zuvor nie gebraucht hatte, und in ein Bett, das einmal ein Teller gewesen war.

„Nein", sagte sie im Schlaf, klammerte sich an ihn und machte ein leises, miauendes Geräusch. Eine kleine Beschwerde, die verebbte, sobald er sie wieder hingelegt hatte. Er hatte sie angesehen, das kleine, blasse Mädchen, das da lag, die Lippen im Schlaf ein wenig geöffnet, Spuren getrockneter Tränen an den Wangen, und nach ein paar Minuten ließ sie ihn los. Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen.

Sie klammerte sich wieder fester an ihn und miaute. Severus wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, sie zurück in ihr eigenes Bett zu bringen. Anscheinend, so unmöglich das auch klingen mochte, spürte sie, wenn er sie hielt und wenn er versuchte, sie zu tragen.

Nein, er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Ein kleines Mädchen, ein sehr kleines, sehr dünnes Mädchen auf seinem Schoß, das ihre Beine und Arme so weit wie möglich um ihn geschlungen hatte, und ihr Gesicht lag an seiner Brust. Er würde ihr sagen müssen, dass sie aufrechter sitzen musste, doch, tja, jetzt schlief sie gerade und es war wohl in Ordnung, dass sie jetzt so lümmelte, da sie es ja nicht mit Absicht tat.

Er wurde nun selbst wieder müde und versuchte noch zwei Mal, sie in ihr Bett zu tragen, aber sie wollte nicht loslassen, und da er selbst seinen Schlaf benötigte, hatte er sich vorsichtig auf die Matratze gelegt, und sie, Ophelia, lag halb auf ihm, halb auf seinem Bett. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust, ihr Stofftier war zwischen ihrem Bauch und ihm eingeklemmt und eine der Schnauzen piekste in seine Seite, sodass er das verdammte Tier ein wenig beiseite schob, woraufhin sie wieder im Schlaf zu wimmern begann.

Nun, da er ein wenig wacher war, blickte er immer noch auf sie hinab. Das Haar lag ihr im Gesicht, bedeckte ihre Augen, kitzelte sie wahrscheinlich an der Nase, und der Höllenhund lag fest in ihrer Hand.

Wenn er eines sicher wusste, dann war es, dass sie sich vor irgendetwas fürchtete. Mitten in der Nacht so zu schreien und zu weinen machte keiner, der ein nettes und ruhiges Leben gehabt hatte.

Severus Snape wusste nicht, wie er ihr Leben schöner machen konnte, oder was er tun konnte, damit sie sich wohler fühlte. Er wusste nicht, ob er dazu imstande war.

Vielleicht – vielleicht musste er für Sie Adoptiveltern finden. Damit sie bei jemandem aufwachsen konnte, der mehr Erfahrung hatte.

Aber damit würde er sich vor seiner Verpflichtung drücken, nicht wahr?

Ja – er würde sie niemand anderem überlassen. Sie war kein Gut, mit dem man handelte, das man weggab, dem man die kalte Schulter zeigte. Er hatte sie gezeugt. Nicht, dass er etwas davon gewusst hatte (und er vermutete stark, dass Ophelias Mutter ihn einfach ausgesucht hatte, weil sie wusste, dass er Geld hatte und einmal im Leben sorglos gewesen war) und er würde sie nicht weggeben, nicht jetzt, da sie ihm langsam vertraute und so friedlich in seinem Bett schlief. Er trug die Verantwortung für sie – und zwar so lange, bis sie erwachsen war. Bis sie allein in die weite Welt hinausgehen konnte.

Er wusste, dass er wohl nie ein guter Vater sein würde oder jemand, der mit einem kuschelte oder Liebe zeigte, aber von dem, was er wusste oder annahm, konnte er ihr ein solides Zuhause bieten. Und natürlich konnte er sie auf ihr zukünftiges Leben als Hexe vorbereiten. Das war etwas, das ihre Mutter nie hätte tun können (weil sie offensichtlich nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war).

Plötzlich strich er ihr unbewusst die wilden Strähnen ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht und fuhr schnell zurück, als sie langsam ihre Augen öffnete und ihn anblinzelte.

Und sie lächelte. „Hallo, Sirvater", sagte sie verschlafen und zwinkerte wieder.

Sirvater? Ein neuer Begriff. Der aus beiden Wörtern bestand. „Guten Morgen", antwortete er einen Moment später. Es war das erste Mal, das allererste Mal, dass sie am Morgen nicht vor ihm zurückgewichen war, dass sie nicht wie ein verängstigtes Hündchen aussah, wenn sie ihn erblickte. Nein – sie lächelte. Und hatte sich einen eigenen Namen für ihn ausgedacht.

So wie er ihr einen neuen Namen gegeben hatte. Und sie hatte ihn letzte Nacht ausgesprochen. Hatte sich selbst Ophelia genannt, obwohl er wusste, dass ihre Mutter sie immer Fiffi genannt hatte. So wie einen Hund. Er konnte sie unmöglich Fiffi nennen. Idiotischer Name. Sie war sein. Eine Nachfahrin der Familie Prince. Eine Snape – eine Prince. Und keiner mit dieser Abstammung konnte Fiffi heißen.

„Wir werden heute ein paar Kleidungsstücke für dich einkaufen gehen", sagte er und irgendwie war es ihm nicht möglich aufzustehen, es war ihm nicht möglich, sie anzusehen. Sie hörte auf zu lächeln und sah verwirrt aus.

„Hat deine Mutter dir keine Kleidung gekauft?", fragte er und er begann langsam zu verstehen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat Kleidung gebringt."

„Gebracht, Mädchen", sagte er scharf.

„Hat Kleidung gebracht", wiederholte sie.

„Keine neuen?"

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf und ihr Lächeln war komplett verschwunden, als ob sie denken würde, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Und vielleicht, vielleicht dachte sie das wirklich, da er darüber weniger als erfreut war und sein Gesicht dies wahrscheinlich zeigte.

Wieder ein Fehler. Er war nicht böse auf sie. Er war böse auf seine Mutter.

750 Pfund jeden Monat. Das hätte mehr als genug sein sollen, um dem Mädchen neue Kleider zu kaufen. Mehr als genug. Und mehr als genug, um ausreichend Essen zu kaufen.

„Steh auf, Ophelia", sagte er plötzlich und sprang selbst hoch. „Wir werden frühstücken und dann gehen wir aus."

Sie sah wieder aus, als würde sie sich fürchten, und er dachte, dass sie vielleicht Angst hatte, sehr viel Angst davor, hinaus zu gehen. Und er konnte ihr das nicht übel nehmen. In der Nokturngasse würde es nicht so schlimm sein, aber die Leute würden trotzdem gaffen und er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel sie verstand, wie viel sie von ihrer Welt verstehen konnte.

Er hatte ihr noch nicht viel erzählt, da sie ja erst viereinhalb war, und wie viel könnte sie verstehen? Sie wusste, dass er einen Zauberstab benutzte, sie hatte ihn jeden Tag gesehen. Sie sah, wie er Zaubertränke verkaufte, sie sah, wie er sie zubereitete, hatte gesehen, wie er seine Robe schrumpfte und die Badewanne mit heißem Wasser füllte. Sie hatte die magischen Plüschtiere gesehen.

Aber sie hatte Angst – und er hoffte, dass sie dies in ein paar Wochen alles als normal hinnehmen würde, ohne große Erklärungen. Er musste ein wenig warten.

„Ja, Sir", sagte sie, kletterte aus dem Bett und er ächzte innerlich. Waren wir also wieder beim Sir. Offenbar. Er musste etwas tun. Er mochte den Sir nicht, denn er musste seinen eigenen Vater öfter Sir nennen, als er gewollt hatte. Wenn er ihn lieber beschimpft hätte.

Er musste sich Bücher besorgen oder irgendetwas über Kindererziehung. Etwas, das ihm klar und präzise erklärte, was er tun sollte. Switch and Marino für die Bücher. Madame Irving für die Kleider. Und Squiffy Mary Kelly würde wahrscheinlich schon vor der Apotheke warten.

„Ophelia?", sagte er und versuchte, seinen Tonfall sanft zu halten.

Sie sah ihn hinter durch ihren Vorhang an dunklen Haaren hindurch an und sagte nichts.

„Und für dich besorgen wir ein paar Bilderbücher", sagte er impulsiv. „Kannst du dich selbst anziehen?"

Sie nickte mit einem letzten fragenden Blick und lief dann aus seinem Schlafzimmer.

* * *

><p>Ein Bilderbuch? So wie das Buch mit den Märchen? Sie konnte es nicht mitnehmen, sie hatte es zu Hause bei Mummy gelassen und dann war die Frau, die sie von Madame Sylvie abgeholt hatte, nicht mit ihr zurückgegangen, um es zu holen. Vielleicht – vielleicht war der Sir nett genug, um ihr ein neues Märchenbuch zu kaufen. Er kaufte ihr sogar Kleidung. Neue Kleidung. Vielleicht so etwas wie den tollen, schwarzen Mantel, den er ihr gegeben und mit seinem Stock kleiner gemacht hatte. Er war warm und kuschelig und obwohl er ein wenig eng war, war er das beste Kleidungsstück, das sie hatte.<p>

Oder vielleicht sogar Wollstrumpfhosen. Dann wären ihre Beine in dieser dünnen Hose nicht immer so kalt. Sie konnte die Strumpfhose darunter anziehen – oder vielleicht ein Kleid. Und einen Rock. Und, und, und. Nein, er würde etwas aussuchen.

Alles war besser, als dieser blöde Pullover, den sie gerade trug. Und die Unterhosen, die sie hatte, waren zu groß. Alles war besser als das hier.

Sie lief so schnell sie konnte in ihr Zimmer (ihr Zimmer!) und wollte sich anziehen, als sie ihr Bett sah. Es war jetzt hell im Zimmer, aber unter dem Bett waren immer noch komische Schatten.

Nein, Madame Sylvie konnte nicht da sein. Nein, definitiv nicht. Das ging nicht. Sie starrte das Bett an, runzelte die Stirn, biss sich auf die Lippe und spannte ihr Kiefer an.

Nein, sie würde einfach nachsehen. Sirvater würde kommen, wenn sie schrie. Er war vergangene Nacht sogar schon auf seinem Bett gesessen und hatte dort auf sie gewartet. Er würde kommen, wenn Madame Sylvie wirklich unter dem Bett war, und er würde sie wieder retten. Da war sie sich sicher.

Sie atmete tief durch und ließ sich auf die Knie fallen. Es war dunkel da unten, aber nein, da war nichts. Gar nichts. Sie atmete tief ein. Nichts. Alles leer. Und Madame Sylvie konnte sich nicht unsichtbar machen. Oder?

Auch wenn – sie hätte sie atmen gehört. Sie konnte sicher nicht aufhören zu atmen und sich gleichzeitig unsichtbar machen, also hielt Ophelia den Atem an und lauschte sehr angestrengt, aber alles, was sie hören konnte, war Sirvater in der Küche.

Oh, er machte wieder Haferbrei. Sie mochte seinen Haferbrei. Er machte ihn mit Salz. So war er besser als das süße Zeug, das Mummy oder Madame Sylvie immer gemacht hatten. Gesalzener Haferbrei. Sie lächelte und rappelte sich hoch. Sie würde sich in Rekordzeit anziehen.

* * *

><p>Er folgte ihr leise in ihr Zimmer und sah, wie sie das Bett anstarrte und sich versteifte. Jetzt wusste er es mit Sicherheit. Sie befürchtete, dass etwas unter ihrem Bett sein könnte, genauso wie er früher. Er hatte Todesangst vor einem Irrwicht, seit er einmal irgendwo mit seiner Mutter einen gesehen hatte. Und dieser Irrwicht verwandelte sich in seinen Vater, der seine Mum als Boxsack benutzte. Er hatte zwei Monate lang jede Nacht nachgesehen, ob einer unter seinem Bett war.<p>

Er hatte nie einen gefunden.

Er grinste. Sie war seine Tochter. Mit ihren kleinen Händen zu Fäusten geballt, ließ sie sich auf die Knie fallen, schob ihren kleinen Po in die Höhe und sah sehr gründlich unter das Bett. Sie prüfte jede Ecke, bis sie wusste, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Er grinste wieder und ging in die Küche. Wenn man den Haferbrei zu lange unbeaufsichtigt ließ, endete dies in einem Disaster. Beim letzten Mal, wo ihm das passiert war, musste er anschließend stundenlang die verdammte Küche putzen. Und ihr würde es gut gehen. Sie hatte ihre Angst überwunden, hatte nachgesehen, hatte alles unter dem Bett untersucht, und sie würde zurück in die Küche kommen. Und er wusste, dass sie Angst vor dem hatte, was auch immer unter dem Bett lauern würde.

Und er fand plötzlich, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, wenn sie in seinem Bett war. Es war groß genug und sie war klein. Und sie war seine Tochter. Seine Tochter sollte in sein Schlafzimmer kommen dürfen, wann auch immer sie sich vor etwas fürchtete.

Also, er sollte am besten eine Liste machen. Und alles aufschreiben, was seine Eltern gemacht hatten, sodass er das genaue Gegenteil davon machen konnte.

Seine Tochter, Ophelia, würde nicht so aufwachsen wie er. Sicher nicht. Sie durfte schwach sein. Sie durfte weinen. Und sie durfte ihn umarmen. Obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob er damit klarkommen würde. Sie durfte sich an ihn wenden, egal worum es ging.

Sie würde anständige Kleider bekommen. Sie würde Spielsachen bekommen. Sie würde ... er brauchte ein Denkarium. Er musste alle Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit Revue passieren lassen und sicher gehen, dass es ihr besser erging als ihm. Auch wenn er ihr keine Liebe geben konnte.

* * *

><p>Sie mochte den Geruch am Morgen, bevor sie hinunter in das komische Geschäft gingen. Sirvater hatte gesagt, das wäre eine Athokepe oder so was. Es roch auch ziemlich interessant, aber nicht so nett und warm wie am Morgen. Es gab für sie Kürbissaft (das hatte sie noch nie getrunken, bevor sie zu ihm gekommen war) und für ihn Kaffee. Sie kannte Kaffee. Mummy hatte auch immer Kaffee getrunken. Aber hier roch er besser, da er sich mit dem Geruch des Haferbreis vermengte und sie liebte diesen Geruch.<p>

Sie stolperte in die Küche (die Hose war zu lang) und kletterte auf den Sessel, so wie er es am Morgen mochte.

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es ihm gefallen würde, dass sie Fluffy und Cabby und Wermut mitgebracht hatte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber der Hund passte so gut auf ihren Schoß und konnte da einfach sitzen bleiben und unter den Tisch gucken und nachsehen, ob da auch etwas sein könnte. Damit Madame Sylvie sich nicht zu ihr schleichen konnte, wenn Fluffy und Cabby und Wermut nachsahen. Dieser Hund hatte drei Köpfe und konnte sie mit all seinen drei Mäulern beißen.

So einfach war das.

Ophelia lächelte ihren Sirvater an, als er eine Schüssel voll Haferbrei und das Glas vor ihr hinstellte. Er war ja auch noch da. Er und Fluffy und Cabby und Wermut würden dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht zurück musste.

„Ich hätte gern, dass du Röcke trägst", sagte er plötzlich, als er sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte.

Das allein, wirklich. Mummy hatte das nie gemacht. Sie hatte ihr das Frühstück gegeben und hatte dann irgendwo anders ihre Tasse voll Kaffee getrunken. Oder hatte sich schnell hingesetzt für eine Zigarette und war dann ins Bad gegangen. Ophelia hatte die Zigaretten gehasst. Wenn Mummy sie rauchte, musste sie immer husten. Und der Rauch hatte so schrecklich gestunken. Und dann musste sie noch mehr husten.

„Es ist hier üblich, dass Mädchen Röcke tragen", fuhr er fort und sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Röcke! Keine Hosen mehr, über die man stolperte, weil sie zu lang waren, sondern wunderschöne Röcke.

„Und Wollstrumpfhosen?", fragte sie schüchtern und obwohl er diese kleine Linie auf seiner Stirn trug, nickte er und Ophelia war das glücklichste Mädchen auf der Welt.

Und wahrscheinlich ... wahrscheinlich würde er ihr sogar schwarze Strumpfhosen kaufen. Er mochte schwarz, vermutete sie, da er immer schwarz trug, und ihr gefiel es ebenso. Und schwarze Wollstrumpfhosen waren wundervoll!

Sie lächelte breit und begann, ihr Frühstück zu löffeln. Sie baumelte mit den Beinen und war so froh, dass sie jetzt ihren Sirvater hatte. Einen Sirvater, der sie die ganze Nacht lang umarmt hatte und der auf sie aufpasste und ihr Kleidung und Wollstrumpfhosen kaufte. Und Röcke. Und ein Buch!

Sie dachte nicht über die Beweggründe nach, sie wusste nur, dass sie überaus glücklich war, trotz des Alptraums (oder vielleicht gerade wegen diesem, denn ohne dem Alptraum hätte sie nicht in seinem Bett geschlafen und das war wunderbar) und sie rutschte vorsichtig vom Sessel, setzte ihren Höllenhund darauf, lief um den Tisch herum und umarmte die Beine ihres Sirvaters. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und strahlte ihn an.

„Danke", sagte sie leise und umarmte seine Beine noch fester.


	5. Chapter 5

„Morgen, Mum." Hermione lächelte und zog ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich. Der Morgen war kalt, sogar im Haus. Sie setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

„Morgen, Liebling. Gut geschlafen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich, nein. Wo ist Dad? Und wo sind die Kids?"

Judith Granger kicherte. „Shoppen."

„Shoppen?", sie grinste. „Dad?"

Ihre Mutter zuckte grinsend die Schultern und schenkte ihr eine Tasse Tee ein. „Und was sind deine Pläne heute?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich in die Winkelgasse gehen. Ich muss ein paar Bücher von ..."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

Hermione zuckte die Schultern. „Ich brauche sie für die Arbeit und je eher ich sie habe, desto eher kann ich sie durchsehen und desto schneller kann ich das ganze Zeug ... vergessen."

„Das ist mein Mädchen", grinste sie. „Woran arbeitest du gerade?"

„Immer wieder an der selben alten Geschichte. Lucius Malfoy und seine verdammte Reinblütigkeit. Kaum ist er aus Askaban raus, versucht er, eine Art Kompensation zu bekommen, und arbeitet offenbar daran, ein Gesetz einzuführen, dass alle Muggelgeborenen, die im Ministerium arbeiten, ihre Fähigkeiten testen lassen müssen. Es ist lächerlich, aber was soll man machen?"

„Und welche Bücher brauchst du dafür?", fragte sie neugierig. Ihre Mum versuchte immer, ihr deutlich zu machen, dass ihre Eltern sich für die Dinge interessierten, die sie machte, an denen sie arbeitete, und was sich in der Zauberwelt tat.

„Ich habe ein Buch über altertümliche Reinblüter-Gesetze bestellt und ich glaube, dass er dies als Referenz benutzen könnte."

„Kenne deinen Feind", lächelte Judith. „Macht es dir etwas ... nein."

„Ja, ja, Mum!" Hermiones Augen weiteten sich und sie lächelte. „Ja, ich will, dass du mit mir mitkommst."

„Ich war schon jahrelang nicht mehr dort gewesen und ich dachte, dass ich es gern sehen würde, du weißt schon, so wie es jetzt nach dem Krieg aussieht. Aber wenn du lieber alleine gehen willst ...?"

Hermione schüttelte rasch ihren Kopf. „Nein, Mum, ich möchte, dass du mit mir mitkommst. Ich glaube nur nicht, dass es dich interessiert, mir dabei zuzusehen, wie ich in einem Buchladen herumlaufe."

Judith Granger lachte, setzte sich hin und nahm ihre Hand. „Das habe ich fast dreizehn Jahre lang gemacht. Und davor bist du nicht in einem Buchladen herumgelaufen, sondern herumgekrabbelt, und hast einfach irgendwelche Bücher von den Regalen gezogen. Ich glaube, dein Vater hat sich immer mehr geschämt als ich", grübelte sie stolz.

Hermione kicherte. „Ich glaube, es tut mir gut", sagte sie sanft und nachdenklich, „hier zu sein."

„Das hoffe ich."

* * *

><p>Ophelia strahlte. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und lief die Stufen zum Geschäft hinunter. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er an ihr vorbei ging, würde ihn nicht vorbeilassen. Sie lief hinunter, hatte diesen dreiköpfigen Hund in ihrer Hand, einer der Köpfe knallte gegen die Stufen (und ja, er wusste, dass sie jedem davon einen eigenen Namen gegeben hatte, obwohl ihm der Grund unverständlich war – Fluffy – Cabby – Wermut. Wahrscheinlich war es gerade Wermuts Kopf, der gerade gegen das harte Holz der Stufen schlug) und er fühlte sich irgendwie unbehaglich. Die Hose, die sie an hatte, war zu lang und er wusste, sie würde jeden Moment darüber stolpern und hinfallen. Nicht etwa, dass er nicht wusste, wie man einfache Heilzauber anwandte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wie gut sie dies aufnehmen würde, wenn er mit dem Zauberstab auf sie deutete, die Magie sie durchströmte, kribbelte und kitzelte, kalt und warm … Er konnte mit einem weinenden Mädchen nicht umgehen.<p>

Nicht schon wieder.

Die Alpträume würden ja wiederkommen und das reichte ihm schon.

„Die Frau wieder", sagte sie plötzlich und deutete zur Tür. Sie hatte es unverletzt die Treppe hinab geschafft.

Er schaute böse und registrierte mit einem komischen Gefühl im Bauch, dass sie sich an Squiffy Mary Kelly erinnerte. Sie brauchte jeden Morgen ihren Ausnüchterungstrank, nur um sich wenige Stunden später wieder zu besaufen. Ophelia hatte sich an sie erinnert. Und Squiffy Mary Kelly war nur eine von vielen bunten Gestalten, die täglich in die Apotheke kamen, und sie hatte sie alle beobachtet. Jeden einzelnen Mann, er einen Trank gegen eine Krankheit brauchte, von der die Kleine noch nichts zu wissen brauchte … Jede einzelne alleinstehende junge – oder nicht mehr ganz so junge – Frau, die etwas brauchte, damit sie keine junge – oder nicht mehr ganz so junge – Mutter wurde. Oder anders herum, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie zu einer bestimmten Zeit auch mit Sicherheit Mutter wurde. Alte Menschen, die nicht sterben wollten. Und junge Menschen, die sterben wollten.

Und nein, er fühlte sich nicht schuldig, verspürte kein moralisches Dilemma … gar nichts. Er machte diese Tränke, klar, und er verkaufte sie, aber sie fragten ja danach, sie wollten sie, sie nahmen sie. Er zwang niemanden dazu, etwas zu trinken. Er zwang niemanden zu irgendetwas. Überhaupt nicht. Das waren ihre eigenen Probleme, und er machte nur Geld mit der Tatsache, dass die Leute ihm zwar nicht trauten, ihn irgendwo zwischen weiß und schwarz sahen, sie dennoch wussten, dass seine Tränke perfekt gebraut waren und problemlos eingenommen werden konnten, sodass niemand Probleme hatte oder Fragen stellen musste.

Trotzdem wussten sie nicht, dass er ein hervorragendes Gedächtnis hatte. Und eines Tages, eines Tages würde ihm das von Nutzen sein.

„Ja", antwortete er schließlich und stellte sich zwischen Ophelia und die Tür. „Das ist diese stinkende, eklige Frau, Mädchen. Aber heute wird sie bezahlen und dann kaufen wir mindestens ein Buch für dich", brummte er und mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs öffnete sich die Tür ein wenig und er schob das Mädchen unterbewusst hinter den Tresen.

„Nun?", schnarrte er und starrte Squiffy Mary an.

„Ich hab hier 30", säuselte sie.

„Bleiben noch 50 offen", antwortete er kalt, "aber besser als gar nichts." Er hob ein Behältnis mit dem Ausnüchterungstrank hoch und ließ es schweben. Es befand sich ein paar Zentimeter außerhalb ihrer Reichweite und trat ein wenig näher. „Und?"

Die betrunkene Frau kramte in den Taschen ihrer Robe, holte einen kleinen Beutel hervor und trat nach vorne, um ihn in seine Hände zu legen. Er wog ihn abschätzend in seiner Hand und nickte kurz. „Gehen Sie", schnarrte er und das Fläschchen segelte in ihre zittrigen Hände. Sie trank es schnell aus.

„Danke, Master Snape. Danke."

"Gehen Sie!", sagte er wieder, schloss die Tür … und versiegelte sie magisch. Er drehte sich um und wusste, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck nun sanfter war.

Das Mädchen war hinter dem Tresen geblieben, wo er sie mehr oder weniger sanft hingeschoben hatte, aber statt sich zusammenzukauern oder auf ihrem Stuhl zu sitzen, stand sie auf den Zehenspitzen und beobachtete höchst interessiert seine Interaktion mit der alkoholsüchtigen Frau.

„Ophelia", sagte er. Seine Stimme war sanft, tief und bedrohlich, und er bemerkte sofort, dass das zu viel gewesen war. Zu viel, und ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich und sie versteckte sich hinter dem Tresen.

Er brauchte Bücher über Kindererziehung. Mindestens einen ganzen Stapel.

* * *

><p>„Komm", sagte er und die Stimme hörte sich so an wie vorher, sanft und nett, und sie wusste, das war die Stimme von Sirvater. Die andere war die Sir-Stimme. Die eine war freundlich, die andere nicht. Wenn er die Sir-Stimme benutzte, hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht.<p>

Und ja, das hatte sie wohl. Er hat sie sanft hinter den Tresen geschoben, weil er sie beschützen wollte, und sie hatte hervorgeguckt. Sie war zu neugierig gewesen. Mummy hatte immer gesagt, sie war neugieriger, als gut für sie war. Und eines Tages würde sie sehen, was sie von ihrer Neugier hatte. Ophelia wusste nicht, was das bedeutete, aber Sirvater war böse, weil sie neugierig gewesen war, wenn er doch nur sicher gehen wollte, dass sie aus dem Weg blieb.

Sie seufzte leise und riskierte einen Blick hoch zu ihm, aber sein Gesicht sah wieder normal aus. Und normal bedeutete, dass er diese kleine Linie zwischen den Augenbrauen hatte, die Lippen eine dünne Linie darstellten und genauso dünn waren wie ihre eigenen Lippen. Und seine Augen öffneten sich und sahen alles und sie wusste, dass er nicht böse auf sie war.

Bislang wusste sie, dass er drei verschiedene Gesichter machen konnte.

Erstens: Eine tiefe Linie zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die Augenbrauen eng zusammengeschoben, und sein Mund verzogen, als ob er etwas gegessen hatte, das ihm nicht schmeckte. Dieses Gesicht bedeutete, dass er zornig war. Er hatte zum Beispiel so ausgesehen, als er sie hochgehoben hatte. Und wenn er mit den Leuten sprach, die in die Apotheke kamen.

Zweitens: Das normale Gesicht. So wie jetzt. Das bedeutete, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Drittens: Keine Linien im Gesicht, den Mund ein bisschen offen und glänzende Augen. Das bedeutete, dass ihm etwas gefiel oder er zufrieden war. So hatte er kurz heute Morgen ausgesehen.

Und Ophelia war neugierig. Sie wollte wissen, ob es da noch mehr Gesichter gab. Vielleicht konnte der Sirvater sogar lächeln.

* * *

><p>Judith Granger sah sich total erstaunt um, denn die Winkelgasse hatte sich verändert, seit sie ihre Tochter das letzte Mal hierher begleitet hatte. Das war irgendwann in ihrem zweiten oder dritten Schuljahr gewesen, aber heute strahlte alles noch mehr und es gab noch mehr Geschäfte und all die, an die sie sich erinnerte, den Quidditch-Laden, die Buchhandlung, das Geschäft, in dem sie Hermiones Zauberstab gekauft hatten, kamen ihr größer und glänzender vor.<p>

„Zu Flourish and Blott's geht's hier lang, Mum." Hermione lächelte und nahm den Arm ihrer Mutter.

„Ich weiß, aber was ist das dort?", fragte sie und deutete auf ein besonders farbenfrohes und extravagantes Geschäft.

„Das ist George Weasleys Laden", sagte Hermione düster. „Mum, ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir nicht ..."

„Natürlich nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist ein Scherzartikelladen, oder? Tja, mir wäre es lieber, wenn Rose und Hugo nichts davon in die Finger bekämen. Dein Vater würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen."

Hermione war ihr dankbar und ging mit ihr in die andere Richtung los. „Nicht nur das, ich meine nur, ich weiß nicht, wie sie reagieren würden, und es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich nicht, naja, ich weiß nicht. Es wäre alles so seltsam."

Judith rollte mit den Augen und ließ sich von ihr weiterziehen. Ihre Tochter bewegte sich jedes Mal schneller, wenn sie in die Nähe von Büchern kam. Immer. Sie hatte einen sechsten Sinn dafür. Wann immer sie in der Nähe einer Bibliothek, eines Geschäfts oder etwas Ähnlichem war, wurde sie schneller und wusste, in welche Richtung sie gehen musste. Instinktiv. Aber die Zauberergeschäfte hatten ihr schon immer gefallen, egal welche.

„Oh Mum, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir später zu Luculent gehen?"

„Was ist das?"

„Die Apotheke. Ich brauche frischen Aufpäppeltrank für die Kinder. Jetzt, wo es kälter wird, ist es sicher besser, gut vorbereitet zu sein."

Sie lächelte ihr Mädchen an. „Ich bin hier, um etwas Zeit mit dir zu verbringen. Und ich dachte mir, wir könnten auch im Tropfenden Kessel zu Mittag essen, nicht wahr?"

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wirklich. Dein Vater weiß Bescheid, ich habe ihm eine Notiz hinterlassen und er kann durchaus die Nudelsuppe für Rose und Hugo selbst aufwärmen. Ich nehme an, Handys funktionieren hier noch immer nicht?"

„Nein, Mum, du ..."

„Ja", sagte sie sanft und fand sich in Hermiones Umarmung wieder. Das war untypisch für sie, besonders in der Öffentlichkeit. „Ist schon gut, Liebling. Jetzt geh und hol dir diese Bücher."

* * *

><p>Ihre Augen waren größer denn je, als sie Switch's and Marino betraten. So groß wie Teller, als sie die vollen Bücherregale sah, und dennoch drückte sie sich fest an sein Bein und hielt ihren Höllenhund umklammert. Es war eindeutig, dass Ophelia keine Menschen mochte. Oder viele Menschen auf einmal.<p>

Wahrscheinlich würde es ihm genauso gehen, wenn er so klein wie sie wäre und immer hochblicken müsste. Und den Menschen machte es Spaß, auf ihn herabzublicken.

Er setzte sein höhnisches Gesicht auf und beugte sich nach unten. Diesmal schreckte sie nicht zurück, sie zuckte nicht zusammen, sie sah ihn einfach an, hatte Vertrauen in ihren jungen Augen, das er noch nie in irgendjemandes Augen zuvor gesehen hatte, und er hob sie schnell in seine Arme hoch.

Er beschützte seine Tochter und er sah absolut keinen Grund darin, dies nicht auch zu zeigen. Das bedeutete nicht, dass er mit ihr kuschelte, und es bedeutete auch nicht, dass er sie herumtrug, sondern nur, dass er nicht wollte, dass seine Erbin in der Menge niedergetrampelt wurde. Und er würde sicher gehen, dass jeder es wusste.

Er setzte seinen dunkelsten Blick, sein bösestes Gesicht auf und ging los in die kleine Kinderbuchabteilung (die Kinderbuchabteilung bei Flourish and Blott's war aber mindestens sieben Mal größer). Er hielt sie hoch und ließ sie schauen. Und noch mehr schauen. Und noch mehr.

Plötzlich drehte sie ihm ihren Kopf zu und sah ihn fragend an.

Schön, also lag es auch nicht in ihrer Natur, dass sie etwas bekam. Sie war es einfach nicht gewohnt. Und er erinnerte sich an einen kleinen Jungen, einen kleinen, verängstigten Jungen, der es ebenfalls nicht gewöhnt war, Geschenke zu bekommen, und den man schon glücklich machen konnte, wenn man ihm ein altes, gebrauchtes Buch schenkte.

Er wusste, er musste eine andere Taktik ausprobieren, und zog irgendein Buch von dem Regal. Es war ein simples Buch, das in jedem Zauberer-Kinderzimmer zu finden war. _Das Feenbuch aus dem Feenland._

„Gefällt dir das?", fragte er seine Tochter leise und sie nickte sofort.

„Gut", antwortete er und sprach einen Schwebezauber aus, damit das Buch hinter ihnen her schwebte.

Das allein faszinierte sie anscheinend sehr, und er zog noch zwei weitere Bücher hervor. _Beedle, der Barde _– so idiotisch es auch war – und _Weitere Sagen aus dem Feenland. _Drei waren genug. Er wollte Ophelia nicht verziehen. Aber vielleicht konnte sie mit diesen Büchern auch das Lesen lernen. Vielleicht musste er ihr anfangs vorlesen.

Und irgendwie klang das gar nicht so schlecht für ihn.

Und ihr Gesicht war jeden Preis wert, als sie sah, dass ihnen zwei weitere Bücher folgten. Sie war so offen, unschuldig und voll Entzücken.

xx

„Was meinen Sie damit, Sie haben keinen Aufpäppeltrank mehr?", fragte Hermione aufgeregt. „Was ist mit den Zutaten? Ich kann ihn auch selbst brauen."

„Tut mir Leid, Ma'am", schüttelte der Apotheker seinen Kopf. „Da kann ich nichts machen. Die hatten die Grippewelle in Wales und all unsere Vorräte wurden dorthin verlagert."

„Und?"

„Ich kann Ihnen nicht garantieren, dass wir in den nächsten drei Wochen wieder eine Lieferung bekommen", sagte er schulterzuckend. „Tut mir Leid."

Hermione pfauchte und zog ihre Mutter aus dem Laden.

„Brauchst du ihn schon dringend?", fragte ihre Mutter, sobald sie draußen waren.

„Ja. Hugo spricht auf Muggelmedizin überhaupt nicht an und er erkältet sich sehr leicht. Der Aufpäppeltrank hilft immer und wenn ich irgendwie an die Zu..."

„Zutaten?", vervollständigte ihre Mutter das Wort.

„Ja, Zutaten." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. „Wir müssen in die Nokturngasse."

„Nok... Aber hast du nicht immer gesagt, dass du dort nicht gern hingehst?"

Ja, ja natürlich hatte sie das gesagt und es war wahr. Kein anständiger Mensch begab sich jemals dorthin, aber sie war eigentlich schon seit einer Weile neugierig gewesen. Sie wusste, dass Snape dort eine Apotheke betrieb. Und sie wollte sie gern sehen, schon länger sogar, aber sie wollte die Gespräche vermeiden, die folgen würden, wenn sie dorthin gehen würde.

Nun, da ihre Mutter dabei war und die angesehene Apotheke Luculent weder den Trank, noch die Zutaten für die Medizin hatte und ihr Sohn kurz davor war, krank zu werden, hatte sie die perfekte Entschuldigung. Niemand konnte deswegen über sie tratschen. Niemand.

Innerlich grinste sie. „Ich brauche ihn und außerdem ist es nicht so schlimm."

* * *

><p>Ophelia war glücklich.<p>

Sie hatte ihren Vater genau beobachtet und war neben ihm gestanden, während er die Frau in dem Geschäft herumkommandiert hatte. Das war das beste Geschäft der Welt, dachte sie. Es gab hier hübsche Mäntel (oder Umhänge? Sirvater nannte das irgendwie so), die in der Luft herumhingen, und er sagte der Frau, sie solle drei Stück einpacken. Zwei in gewöhnlichem schwarz – nur schwarz – und einen, der ein bisschen bunter war, mit irgendwas an den Säumen, das fast wie Pelz aussah. Sie wusste, dass sie das nie abnehmen würde. Nie.

Dann waren da plötzlich Röcke und Kleider und Sirvater hatte auf drei oder vier verschiedene davon gedeutet. Sie waren schwarz und grau und einer dunkelblau und dann waren da plötzlich Blusen und Pullover und er deutete weiter darauf.

„Größenvariabel?", fragte er, und zwar mit der Sir-Stimme, die er immer benutzte, wenn er mit anderen Menschen sprach. Sie hatte noch nie gehört, wie er mit der Sir-Stimme zu jemand anderem sprach.

„Ja, Sir", nickte die Frau mit dem Kopf und er wechselte zu seiner normalen Stimme.

„Schuhe."

Plötzlich gab es Unmengen an verschiedenen Schuhen vor ihr und Sirvater begann wieder darauf zu deuten, aber da gab es ein bestimmtes Paar. Das Paar Schuhe war schwarz und hatte glänzende, silberne Schnallen. Sie sah ein wenig genauer hin und bemerkte, dass auf den Schnallen kleine Schlangen waren. Schlangen waren toll. Dachte sie zumindest. Sie waren hübsch und zischten so toll.

Ophelia wusste, sie war nicht das mutigste Mädchen der Welt, im Gegenteil sogar. Wenn sie es wäre, hätte sie gesagt, dass sie Madame Sylvie und die Männer nicht mochte, die manchmal da gewesen waren. Oder sie hätte Mummy gesagt, dass sie gezuckerten Haferbrei nicht mochte. Sie hätte in ihrem eigenen Bett geschlafen, trotz der Tatsache, dass sich vielleicht Madame Sylvie darunter befinden könnte.

Nein, sie war nicht mutig, aber diese Schuhe waren wie aus einem Traum und so zog sie sachte an Sirvaters Ärmel.

„Ja?" Beinah sofort sah er zu ihr hinab und sie musste sich auf die Lippe beißen. Sie konnte nicht nach diesen Schuhen fragen. Nein. „Gefällt dir ein Paar?"

Sie biss sich weiterhin auf die Lippe und er stöhnte und beugte sich zu ihr. „Welches?"

„Dieses", hauchte sie leise und zeigte auf die hübschen schwarzen Schuhe mit den glänzenden silbernen Schnallen und mit den Schlangen darauf.

„Da haben Sie wohl schon eine kleine Slytherin, Sir", sagte die Frau mit einer seltsamen Stimme und Sirvater schnaubte.

„Offensichtlich. Also diese auch. Und sechs Paar dicke Wollstrumpfhosen. Und auch noch das normale Ausmaß an Unterwäsche für ein Mädchen."

Sie sah zu ihm hoch und konnte ihr Lächeln nicht verhindern und sie konnte auch nicht verhindern, seine Beine wieder zu umarmen. Sie flüsterte sehr oft Danke in seine Hosenbeine, bis sie schließlich spürte, wie zwei starke Arme sie hoch hoben. Er hob sie wieder hoch!

Schuhe und Röcke und Kleider und Mäntel und wollene Strumpfhosen und er hob sie hoch.

Sie lächelte ihn an und plötzlich zeigte er für einen kurzen Augenblick ein drittes Gesicht, ein zufriedenes, glückliches Gesicht. Also beugte sie sich schnell zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Das fühlte sich warm an und er roch gut und sie wollte nie wieder auf ihren eigenen Füßen stehen, wenn er sie nur für immer tragen würde. Und sie wusste, dass sie nie, nie wieder ihren Sirvater verlassen wollte. Sie wollte für immer und ewig bei ihm bleiben.

Weil er war nett, er war lieb, und er beschützte sie, und er war da für sie und er roch gut und seine Wange war warm und er schob sie nicht weg, wenn sie ihre Wange an seine legte, und er hatte ihr diese hübschen Schuhe gekauft und sechs Paar wollene Strumpfhosen.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione schnaubte laut auf. Ein Mal, nur ein Mal war sie in die Nokturngasse gegangen, nur ein Mal hatte sie wirklich beschlossen, hinzugehen und sich Snapes Apotheke anzusehen, und ausgerechnet dann war ein Schild in der Türe. Geschlossen.

Geschlossen.

"Argh", sagte sie zu ihrer Mutter, die hier ein klein wenig deplatziert wirkte.

Sicher, Hermione trug ebenfalls Muggelkleidung, eine normale Jeans, ein normales Oberteil und einen Mantel, aber die Menschen, die an ihnen vorbei eilten, sahen nicht einmal annähernd wie Muggel aus. Sie trugen nicht zusammenpassende und schmutzige Roben, einige trugen Schuhe, andere nicht, und sie musste zugeben, dass sie einige sogar kannte. Von der Arbeit. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Ärmel fest und wusste, wie man sich duellierte. Wie man kämpfte.

"Hermione, bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier sein sollten?", fragte ihre Mutter. Sie stand dicht bei ihr, als eine Frau, die vielleicht ein wenig angeheitert war, an ihnen vorbei taumelte.

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, wir könnten die Zutaten hier bekommen, aber ich weiß nicht, wann Snape wieder öffnet."

"Snape?", fragte Judith Granger plötzlich. "_Der _Snape?"

Hermione nickte. "Severus Snape, ja. Ihm gehört der Laden hier."

"Sie lassen ihn hier Tränke verkaufen? Aber sagtest du nicht, dass ihm die meisten Leute hier nicht vertrauen und ihn nicht mögen? Dass es allen egal war, dass er das getan hatte, weil ..."

"Schhh, Mum", unterbrach Hermione sie rasch. "Nicht einmal ich darf wissen, warum er wirklich ein Spion geworden war. Harry war ziemlich unnachgiebig diesbezüglich."

"Aber das ist so ... herzergreifen. All das zu tun, weil, tja, du weißt warum. Da läuft mir ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn ich nur daran denke ... mein Gott, Liebling, all das zu tun wegen - du weißt schon - Liebe." Sie zischte das letzte Wort. "Ich habe noch nie so einen Mann getroffen, der das solch eine lange Zeit hinweg fühlt. Hast du nicht gesagt mehr als zwanzig Jahre lang? Ich liebe deinen Vater und ich weiß, dass er mich liebt, aber das ist eine ganz neue Dimension der Liebe."

"Ja", zischte Hermione zurück. "Zwanghaft und verrückt."

Judith schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sanft. "Beständig und romantisch. Ich beneide die Frau, die er jetzt an seiner Seite hat. Wenn er denn eine hat. Dieser Mann ist loyal und wird ihr beistehen, egal was kommt. Er würde dich nicht leichtherzig gehen lassen."

Hermione gluckste. "Du kennst Snape nicht, Mum. Ich bezweifle, dass er jemanden hat. Er ist schwierig und ein Trottel. Und das war keine Liebe. Das war wie eine Sucht und ziemlich seltsam. Das würde ich keiner anderen Frau wünschen."

"Tja, ich kenne ihn zwar nicht, aber ich wette, er ist zu wahrer Liebe fähig."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. "Nö."

"Ist er das?" Sie zeigte auf eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt.

"Nein. Das kann er nicht sein. Da ist ein Kind ... bei ihm."

Judith Granger zog bloß ihre Augenbrauen hoch und grinste.

* * *

><p>Das Mädchen hüpfte. Sie hatte ihre Hand in seine gelegt und gelächelt und nun hüpfte sie neben ihm her. Sie hüpfte. Sprang herum. In ihrer neuen Robe, ihren neuen Schuhen, ihrem neuen Rock, den neuen, schwarzen Wollstrumpfhosen und dem neuen Pullover. Sie sah jetzt wie eine Miniaturversion von ihm aus, und er wusste nicht genau, ob das etwas Gutes war. Eine fröhliche, glückliche, hüpfende und springende Mädchen-Version seiner selbst.<p>

Sie hatte ihm öfter gedankt, als er mitzählen konnte, und die ganze Zeit, seit sie Madame Irving verlassen hatte, hatte sie gelächelt, und in dem Moment hatte sie auch ihre Hand ausgestreckt und er hatte gespürt, wie sie mit ihren kalten Fingern seine Hand ergriffen hatte.

Severus Snape mochte keine kalten Hände. Er hielt seine warm. Wenn es draußen kalt war, trug er Handschuhe. Wenn sie ohne Grund kalt wurden, wendete er einen Wärmezauber an. Und ihre Finger, ihre Hände, waren kalt. Und er hatte vergessen, ihr Handschuhe zu kaufen. Er seufzte leise und sie sah fragend zu ihm hoch, und als er den Griff um ihre Finger verstärkte, bloß damit sie ihre kalten, klammen Finger in seiner warmen Hand aufwärmen konnte, sah sie hoch, lächelte ihn an und begann zu hüpfen und zu springen. Und das war zwar auch nicht gerade angenehm, aber würde er sie nun zurückweisen, wäre sie wieder verängstigt und würde wahrscheinlich mitten in der Nokturngasse vor ihm davonlaufen. Und das gefiel ihm noch weniger als ihr Herumgehüpfe.

Außerdem ... wie konnte man wegen drei Büchern und ein paar Kleidungsstücken so glücklich sein? Das war doch nur das Notwendigste. Glücklich wegen ein paar Wollstrumpfhosen. Lächerlich.

Und doch auch so realistisch. Was hätte er damals für ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke gegeben? Wäre er nicht auch so glücklich gewesen und vor Freude herumgesprungen? Wahrscheinlich schon.

Er war schockiert, dass er nach und nach so viele Parallelen zwischen ihnen entdeckte. Eine nach der anderen, sodass er sogar Bücher über dieses Thema gekauft hatte. Und er würde ein Denkarium bestellen. Auch wenn es seine Ersparnisse ziemlich reduzieren würde. Aber es wäre wahrscheinlich gut, wenn er einige Erinnerungen darin aufbewahren könnte. Einige, an die er nicht jeden Tag denken wollte. Auch wenn es teuer war, es war nicht nur zu ihrem Wohl, sondern auch zu seinem.

Sie summte neben ihm und hüpfte und lächelte und er wusste, dass er ein kleines Mädchen sehr glücklich gemacht hatte. Und das war ein seltsames Gefühl. Es war ein sehr seltsames Gefühl zu wissen, dass er diese Macht hatte.

"Sirvater zurück zur Athopeke?", fragte sie plötzlich und er runzelte ein wenig die Stirn.

"Apotheke, Ophelia."

"Apokethe. Zurück zur Apokethe?"

"Apotheke", wiederholte er langsam, aber da sie ihn einfach nur ansah, nickte er. "Ja. Du kannst hoch in dein Zimmer gehen und lesen."

"Hoch?", fragte sie schüchtern und schüttelte den Kopf. "Stuhl in der Ecke."

"Du möchtest im Laden bleiben?", fragte er komplett überrascht. Er war beinahe geschockt.

Sie nickte schüchtern.

"Tja", sagte er langsam und versuchte, seine Überraschung zu verberrgen, weil er sich langsam klar wurde, dass sie wirklich bei ihm sein und Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte. "Du kannst unten bleiben, aber sprich mit niemandem und du weißt, dass du still sein musst."

Sie nickte wieder und diesmal lächelte sie und hüpfte noch ein wenig mehr herum, als sie um die Ecke bogen - die Ecke, hinter der sein Haus stand. Noch ein paar Schritte und sie würden das Haus betreten und sich von den wenig ehrenhaften Menschen draußen abschotten. In der Apotheke konnte er zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad kontrollieren, wer seine Tochter sah und umgekehrt.

Aber dann sah er da jemanden, den er absolut nicht sehen wollte.

* * *

><p>"Das ist er." Hermione schnappte nach Luft und Judith konnte ihr Grinsen nicht verbergen.<p>

"Mit einem Kind, ja? Sie sieht nicht wirklich wie seine Nichte aus. Eher wie seine Tochter", flüsterte sie und stupste ihre Tochter an. "Nicht fähig zu lieben?"

"Das könnte alles sein", sagte Hermione atemlos und stupste zurück. "Und ich will in seinem Laden ein paar Dinge kaufen, also sei besser still, in Ordnung?"

Judith grinste. Sicher nicht. Sie würde nicht still sein, sie würde mit diesem Mann sprechen. Sie hatte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihm dafür zu danken, dass er ihrer Tochter geholfen und sie gerettet hatte. Und sie war neugierig.

Und obwohl sie schon seit mehr als dreißig Jahren verheiratet war, konnte sie immer noch sehr gut beurteilen, welche Männer in ihren Augen gutaussehend oder zumindest interessant waren. Und obwohl dieser Mann sicher nicht in die erstere Kategorie fiel, fiel er umso stärker in die zweitere. Und das Mädchen, das neben ihm herhüpfte, war anscheinend sehr glücklich.

Nicht fähig zu lieben - ha! Natürlich war er fähig zu lieben, wenn er ein kleines Mädchen in diesem Alter hatte, das zu ihrem Vater hoch strahlte. Und natürlich wusste sie es nicht mit Sicherheit, aber mal im Ernst, sie sahen sich so ähnlich. Das selbe Haar, der selbe Mund, die selben Augen. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie seine Tochter war.

Sie verbarg ihr Grinsen und setzte ihr ernstes Gesicht auf, das sie immer zeigte, wenn sie bei jemandem eine Wurzelbehandlung durchführen musste.

* * *

><p>Sirvater versteifte sich anscheinend ein wenig und hielt ihre Hand fester. Das war nicht das nette Händewärmen von vorhin, jetzt war es fast schmerzhaft und vielleicht ... vielleicht hatte es etwas mit den zwei Frauen zu tun, die ihn neugierig ansahen. Aber das waren die ersten Menschen, die sie gesehen hatte, seit sie bei Sirvater lebte, die normale Sachen trugen.<p>

Sie hatte von Mummy, Madame Sylvie und Sirvater gelernt, vorsichtig und achtsam bei Fremden zu sein. Sie durfte keine Süßigkeiten annehmen, oder in Sirvaters Fall seine Seite nie verlassen. Und sie hatte auch nicht die Absicht, das zu tun. Je mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbrachte, desto mehr wusste sie, was so nett an ihm war. Er roch immer gut ... nicht nur seine Wange, sondern der ganze Sirvater. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, welcher Geruch das war, aber es roch fast genauso warm wie Haferbrei und Kaffee, und manchmal roch es sogar noch wärmer. Und warm bedeutete ein Gefühl so wie das Bett, das sie jetzt hatte. Das war immer warm, wenn sie die warme Deck bis zu ihrer Nasenspitze hochgezogen hatte. Das war das Gefühl, das sie jetzt hatte, wenn sie den Geruch ihres Sirvaters wahrnahm. Irgendwie.

Sie lächelte zu ihm hoch und sah, dass er das wütende Gesicht machte. Aber er sah nicht sie an, sondern die zwei Frauen mit dem normalen Gewand, und Ophelia fragte sich, ob er sie wirklich kannte. Und ob er sie etwa nicht mochte.

Oh - vielleicht war die jüngere seine Frau und würde sie nun wieder wegschicken. Vielleicht wusste seine Frau nicht, dass ihr Sirvater ihr Sirvater war und sie war auf Urlaub gewesen oder sonst irgendwo und Sirvater hatte ihr nichts gesagt und sie wäre jetzt ... nein. Warum sollte sie seine Frau sein?

Das war eine dumme Idee. Sirvater hatte keine Frau. Und auch keine Freundin.

Das hoffte sie. Und sie klammerte sich fester an seine Hand und drückte sich näher an seine Beine.

* * *

><p>Er hatte sie nur kurz angesehen, aber sie fühlte sich plötzlich zurück in ihre Kindheit katapultiert, zurück in die Jahre auf Hogwarts, wo er ständig diesen bösen Blick zur Schau stellte.<p>

Die Fähigkeit zu lieben? Nein. Er war weniger als sanft zu dem Mädchen, hielt sie fest an der Hand und drückte sie anscheinend gegen sein Bein. Er sah schnell von ihr und ihrer Mutter weg und löste die Schutzwälle um seine Apotheke, ohne ihr einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen. Er schleifte das Mädchen förmlich hinein.

"Liebe, Mum?"

"Sie hatte sich an ihn geklammert, hast du das nicht gesehen?" Ihre Mutter verdrehte die Augen.

"Er hat sie hinter sich hergezerrt."

"Hat er nicht. Sie hat sich an ihn geklammert."

"Gezerrt."

"Geklammert. Und hör auf zu streiten. Ich bin deine Mutter." Sie beendete ihren Streit mit einem Grinsen. "Geh und hol dir deine Zutaten, jetzt ist ja geöffnet."

Hermione atmete tief durch, nahm den Arm ihrer Mutter und schleppte dieses Mal sie hinter sich her und in die Apotheke.

Irgendwie würde sie schon herausfinden, ob sie seine Tochter war. Oder vielleicht seine Nichte. Oder seine Halbschwester. Oder sonst irgendjemand.

Sie würde die Zutaten kaufen, und da sie eine ehemalige Schülerin war, würde sie sich gestatten, ein paar Fragen zu stellen. Besonders auch deswegen, da sie ihn seit dem Zwischenfall in der Kreischenden Hütte nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Seit mehr als zehn Jahren. Seit beinah vierzehn Jahren, um genau zu sein.

Er war objektiv gesehen fast nicht gealtert. Er sah beinah noch immer so aus wie damals. Ein bisschen weniger blass und leblos und ja - ein bisschen weniger tot. Aber nein, er sah nicht viel älter aus. Keine dreizehn Jahre älter. Fast vierzehn Jahre, während sie in letzter Zeit voll wie ihre 32 Jahre aussah. Sie war seit sieben Jahren verheiratet, war die Mutter zweier Kinder, befand sich mitten in ihrer Trennung, hatte einen stressigen Job ... sie war prädestiniert dafür, kleine Fältchen um die Augen zu haben. Sie war prädestiniert dafür, einen schmerzenden Rücken zu haben. Und doch ...

Und er sah jetzt jünger aus, wo er wie alt war? 51? 52?

Das war jetzt aber unfair.

Sie schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf und zog ihre Mutter mit weniger Widerstand als gedacht in die Apotheke.

"Professor Snape, einen guten Tag wünsche ich ihnen." Sie lächelte und ging zum Tresen. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen ihm und dem Mädchen hin und her. Sie war vielleicht dreieinhalb oder vier und saß still da in ihrer Robe. Ihre Beine baumelten ein wenig, sie hatte ein Plüschtier auf dem Schoß und ihre Finger spielten mit einem der drei Köpfe des Höllenhundes. Dabei musste sie ein wenig grinsen.

Das Kind lächelte sie ein wenig an, dann sah sie wieder hinunter und kommunizierte anscheinend leise mit ihrem Plüschtier - genau so, wie Hermione es als Kind getan hatte, und genau so, wie ihre eigenen Kinder es manchmal machten.

"Ich bin kein Professor mehr, Miss Granger", schnaubte er mit einem giftigen Unterton.

Nein, er hatte sich nicht verändert. "Oder heißt es jetzt Missus Weasley? Granger-Weasley? Weasley-Granger?", fuhr er böse fort.

"Granger reicht vollkommen", fauchte sie zurück.

"Hallo, ich bin Hermiones Mutter, Judith Granger." Ihre Mutter trat plötzlich vorwärts, streckte die Hand aus und wollte offenbar die seinige schütteln. "Sie müssen Severus Snape sein. Meine Tochter hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt."

"Würde sie wohl", meinte er, und zu Hermiones Überraschung schüttelte er kurz ihrer Mutter die Hand. "Und ich bin tatsächlich Severus Snape."

"Sehr angenehm, Sie kennen zu lernen", lächelte sie, und dann sah sie das Mädchen an. "Und du bist?", fragte sie sanft und Hermione konnte es gar nicht glauben. Das war so untypisch für ihre Mutter. Und sehr typisch für sie selbst.

Das Mädchen sah fragend zu Snape, dann zurück zu ihrer Mutter, und dann wieder zurück zu Snape.

"Du darfst antworten", sagte er ihr.

"Ich bin Ophelia", sagte sie schüchtern. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl und versteckte sich hinter Snapes Beinen.

xxx

Diese Unverschämtheit. Jetzt in seine Apotheke zu kommen. Er hatte Granger seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen und er hatte auch nicht die Absicht gehabt, ihr je wieder zu begegnen. Und jetzt brachte sie ihre Mutter hierher. Eine Mutter, die unglaublich höflich war und Manieren hatte.

Und darauf musste er natürlich antworten. Und doch konnte er die Reaktion seines Mädchens verstehen. Sich hinter ihm vor neugierigen Granger-Frauen zu verstecken war nicht dumm. Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter (das fühlte sich ein bisschen komisch an) und drückte sie sanft. Aber sie blieb hinter ihm, nachdem sie geantwortet hatte. Sie hatte nicht ihren vollen Namen genannt, aber das sollte reichen.

"Ihre Tochter?", fragte Missus Granger und lächelte.

"Ja", sagte er unterkühlt. "Sind Sie aus einem gewissen Grund hier, Miss Granger, oder bloß aus Neugier?"

"Aufpäppeltrank", antwortete sie genauso unterkühlt und wollte anscheinend Ophelia wieder sehen, denn ihr Kopf war seltsam zur Seite geneigt.

"Die angesehenen Apotheken sind endlich alle ausverkauft?", fragte er schnaubend.

"Ja."

"Interessant. Dann ist mein Preis soeben nach oben gegangen." Er grinste böse. "Zwei Phiolen um 27 Galleonen. Wenn Sie fünf nehmen, mache ich Ihnen ein Sonderangebot. Sagen wir 65 Galleonen."

"Sie wissen aber schon, dass das Wucher ist?", fragte sie scharf und mit blitzenden Augen.

"Ja. Das oder Geschäfte zu machen. Wenn Ihnen das Angebot nicht zusagt, können Sie gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Leute innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage meine Apotheke stürmen und jeden Preis zahlen werden."

"Und die Zutaten?"

Er machte ein kalkulierendes Gesicht und hielt seine Tochter nach wie vor an der Schulter fest. "Nun, jede Zutat? Oder nur ein paar?"

"Die, die ich für den Aufpäppeltrank brauche. Ich habe gerade nichts zu Hause."

"Hm - tja, das ist schwierig, da es ja zu meinem Nachteil wäre, die Zutaten zu verkaufen, damit Sie den Trank selbst brauen können. Aber da Sie es sind ... die kompletten Zutaten für etwa drei Phiolen ... kommt darauf an, wie gut Sie brauen können - und vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass Sie ihn noch brauen können, kosten 33 Galleonen."

"Sie sind verrückt. Und noch genau die selbe Person wie damals", fauchte sie. Sie wollte ihre Mutter hinter sich her ziehen und verließ den Laden, aber Missus Granger stand wie am Boden angewurzelt da und Hermione Granger, ganz die impulsive Gryffindor, war hinausgerannt.

"Mister Snape, auf Wiedersehen", sagte sie, lächelte und reichte ihm wieder die Hand. "Es war wirklich nett, Sie zu treffen."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Missus Granger."

"Keine Chance, den Trank um einen besseren Preis zu bekommen?" Sie hatte sich schon zur Türe gedreht, drehte sich dann aber nochmals zu ihm um.

"Leider nein, Missus Granger, da schätzen Sie mich falsch ein", sagte er höhnisch und schob Ophelia wieder hinter sich, nachdem sie vor gelugt hatte.

"Das glaube ich aber nicht." Sie lächelte und offenbar hatte sie das Mädchen bemerkt. "Auf Wiedersehen, Ophelia. Du hast einen sehr schönen Namen."

"Auf Wiedersehen", piepste sie hinter seinen Beinen hervor.

"Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder, Ophelia. Und Sie auch, Mister Snape." Sie lächelte und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Geschäft.

Er war beinah beeindruckt von ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte ihren Mann gestanden und er konnte sehen, von wem Hermione Granger ihre Courage geerbt hatte. Jede andere Person hätte wahrscheinlich zuerst bezahlt oder die Apotheke gleich wutentbrannt verlassen. So wie sie es getan hatte. Nicht aber Missus Granger.

Er grinste und drehte sich zu seiner Tochter. "Wir werden jetzt frischen Aufpäppeltrank brauen", sagte er ihr und sie blickte hoch.

"Kann ich helfen?", fragte sie leise und er nickte. Er nickte einfach mit dem Kopf.


	7. Chapter 7

Es war seltsam, um es gelinde auszudrücken, sie zu sehen, wie sie ihm selbst so ähnlich war. Sie hatte das selbe Gesicht wie er aufgesetzt, wenn sie sich konzentrierte. Und sie konzentrierte sich sehr, als sie den Aufpäppeltrank brauten. Tja, eigentlich braute er ihn. Sie sah ihm zu, während sie auf dem kleinen Hocker stand, den er herbeigezaubert hatte. Sonst hätte es keinen Sinn gemacht, sie zusehen zu lassen, denn sie hätte von unten nicht gesehen, was er machte. Und der Tresen war hoch und sie konnte nur über die Kante blicken, wenn sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte. Und das war schmerzhaft, wenn man es über längere Zeit hinweg machte. Nahm er zumindest an.

Sie beobachtete gebannt den Kessel. Ihre kleine Augenbraue war hochgezogen und ab und an blickte er zu ihr und sah sie kurz an. Sie bemerkte dies nicht, da sie komplett auf den blubbernden Aufpäppeltrank fixiert war. Sie starrte mit dem höchsten Interesse in den Kessel.

Er hatte eine Tochter. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit voller Wucht. Ja, ja, er hatte es sich selbst gegenüber eingestanden, dass er Sex mit einer Fremden (oder beinahe Fremden) gehabt hatte. Ungeschützt noch dazu. Tja, wenigstens er hatte einen Zauber über sich selbst gelegt, den er nach dem Krieg entwickelt hatte und der ihn vor Krankheiten bewahrte. Zumindest das hatte wunderbar funktioniert, woran er auch keinen Zweifel gehegt hatte, und Ophelia war ebenfalls gesund. Der Heiler in der Nokturngasse, zu dem er mit ihr gegangen war, hatte bestätigt, dass sie bester Gesundheit war, wenn auch etwas zu klein für ihr Alter. Und aus dieser ... naja ... Verbindung ... war ein Kind entstanden. Soweit hatte er das verstanden. Und er wusste, dass das kleine Ding, so wie sie aussah, von ihm stammte. In seinem Kopf hatte er sie als seine Tochter bezeichnet. Aber abgesehen von ihrer äußerlichen Erscheinung hatte er es nie verstanden.

Sie war ... Ophelia war ... seine Tochter. Ihr gefielen offenbar Bücher, das Tränkebrauen und sie zeigte die selben (seltsamen) Charakterzüge wie er. Sie hatten so viele Dinge gemeinsam.

Und irgendwie konnte er es erst jetzt wirklich begreifen. Sein Fleisch und Blut. Sein. Für immer. Sie würde in seinem Leben bleiben. Er hatte sie für die Ewigkeit.

Severus Snape stand plötzlich hinter ihr. Er hielt sie an den Oberarmen fest, schob mit seinem Fuß den Schemel direkt vor den Kessel und stellte sich dicht hinter sie. Sein Bauch berührte ganz leicht ihren Rücken, und er griff um sie herum, nahm den Rührstab und reichte ihn ihr.

"Kannst du vier Mal im Uhrzeigersinn umrühren?", fragte er und sie sah ihn über ihre Schulter verwirrt an.

"Was ist Uhrzeigersinn?", fragte sie. Sie war offenbar wieder unsicher und schüchtern, und er hatte ihr den Stab in die Hand gedrückt. Er nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine und bewegte sie. Sie musste sich immer noch nach oben strecken und auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, um umrühren zu können, also machte er mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs in der linken Hand den Hocker etwas größer. Er machte es ihr leichter.

Sie sah ihn wieder an und lächelte, und er führte ihre Bewegungen mit dem Rührstab as.

"Diese Richtung ist im Uhrzeigersinn", sagte er sanft. "So als ob du den Stab von dir wegschieben würdest."

"Und die andere Richtung ist, wenn ich den Stab zu mir her ziehe", sagte sie schüchtern. "Nicht im Uhrzeigersinn."

"Ja", nickte er, "das ist nicht nicht im Uhrzeigersinn, sondern gegen den Uhrzeigersinn."

Sie nickte und dann konzentrierte sie sich voll auf das langsame Umrühren und die Flüssigkeit im Kessel.

Sie war seine Tochter. Und er konnte ihr vieles beibringen, sie formen, sie beeinflussen. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie die größte Tränkemeisterin wurde, die das Land seit Jahrhunderten gesehen hatte. Sie war mit Sicherheit klug genug.

* * *

><p>Sie musste ein frohes Seufzen unterdrücken. Froh - sie war so froh. Er brachte ihr bei, wie man umrührte. Im Uhrzeigersinn war, wenn man die Hand vom Körper weg schob, und gegen den Uhrzeigersinn war, wenn man die Hand zum Körper zog. So viel hatte sie bereits im Kopf und sie wollte immer etwas Neues lernen. Lernen war schön. Und das, dieser Trank war faszinierend. Er hatte die Farbe gewechselt, von hellblau zu hellgrün, fast genau in dem Moment, in dem sie umgerührt hatte.<p>

Sie hatte das gemacht! Sie hatte gemacht, dass das wässrige Zeug durch ihr Umrühren die Farbe gewechselt hat. Sie hatte das geschafft! Das war absolut faszinierend. Absolut interessant. Absolut toll. Besonders weil ihr Sirvater so dicht hinter ihr stand und sie ihn riechen und ihn an ihrem Rücken spüren und seine warme Hand über ihrer fühlen konnte, bis sie verstanden hatte, wie sie umrühren musste.

"Das ist genug", sagte er so sanft mit seiner Sirvater-Stimme. Sie zog vorsichtig den Holzstab aus der Flüssigkeit und sie blubberte momentan heftig auf. Und wechselte die Farbe zu einem dunklen grün.

"Die Farbe hat sich wieder verändert", sagte sie, bevor sie sich bremsen konnte.

"Ja", sagte er so nett und lehnte sich ein wenig über ihre Schulter. "Genau so soll es sein."

"Und ich habe das gemacht", flüsterte sie ganz leise vor Faszination und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. Sein Bauch war weich und seine Brust war ein wenig härter und ihr Rücken lehnte an seinem Bauch und ihr Kopf an seiner Brust und diesmal konnte sie ihr Seufzen nicht unterdrücken.

Das war wundervoll.

Niemand hatte ihr je erlaubt, etwas selbst zu tun. Alle hatten ihr immer gesagt, sie wäre zu klein und zu jung und zu dumm und zu dämlich. Nicht ihr Sirvater. Ihr Sirvater dachte nicht, dass sie zu klein und zu jung und zu dumm und zu dämlich wäre.

Und er hatte ihr auch Bücher gekauft, und das bedeutete, dass er sicher nicht dachte, sie wäre dumm oder dämlich. Er ließ sie umrühren. Er erlaubte ihr, hier stehen zu bleiben, vor dem Kessel, mit dem Holzstab in der Hand, und er ließ sie zusehen. Und plötzlich waren seine Hände auf ihren Armen und er zog sie fast noch ein wenig näher, obwohl sie sich schon so dicht an ihn gelehnt hatte, und es fühlte sich fast so an, als würde er sie umarmen.

Sie sah wieder hoch und lächelte. "Das gefällt mir, Sirvater", flüsterte sie.

"Ja, und du hast das geschafft", antwortete er nett und drückte ihre Arme.

* * *

><p>"Ein Kind, wie kann ihm jemand ein Kind anvertrauen?", zeterte Hermione. "Und wer ist die Mutter dieses Kindes? Es wäre sicher im Tagespropheten gestanden, wenn er jemanden geheiratet hätte."<p>

"Hermione, das wird langsam langweilig", seufzte ihre Mutter, öffnete die Türe und ließ ihrer Tochter den Vortritt, bevor sie selbst eintrat.

"Nein, Mum, ich meine es ernst. Du hast gesehen, wie er sich benommen hat. Er war nicht nett, er war ein Idiot."

"Zu mir war er nett", sagte sie und zuckte die Schultern. "Und seine Tochter liebt ihn offenbar und er liebt sie. Hast du gesehen, wie schnell sie sich hinter ihm versteckt hat? Du hast das auch getan, als du in dem Alter warst. Hast dich hinter deinem Daddy versteckt und er streckte seine Hand nach dir aus und berührte dich. Und genau das hat er auch getan."

"Er lebt in der Nokturngasse. Mit einem Kind", stritt sie weiter.

"Und? Er kümmert sich gut um sie. Er ließ ihre Hand nicht los, bis sie in seinem Geschäft waren und sie hinter dem Tresen stand."

"Ich würde die Kinder nie dorthin mitnehmen."

Judith Granger verdrehte die Augen. "Du hast so viele Vorurteile, Liebling. Einfach Vorurteile. Du hattest einen gemeinen Lehrer in der Schule und darauf beharrst du auch."

"Er hat sich offenbar nicht verändert." Sie warf ihre Hände in die Luft. "Weißt du, wie viel eine Phiole Aufpäppeltrank normalerweise kostet?"

"Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Zwei Galleonen. Wenn du einen guten Preis bekommst, dann eine Galleone, sieben Sickel, drei Knut. Und wie viel hat er verlangt? Dreizehn", zeterte sie weiter.

"Angebot und Nachfrage", merkte Judith scharf an. "Und du stürmst dort hinein und fragst nach, Liebling. Du warst auch nicht nett zu ihm."

"Warum sollte ich das auch sein?"

"Oh, ich weiß nicht, weil du ihn vielleicht nicht mehr gesehen hast seit dem Tag, an dem du dachtest, er wäre gestorben, und weil ich weiß, dass du dich eine lange Zeit über schuldig gefühlt hast, ihn einfach dort zurückzulassen und nicht genauer nachzusehen, ob er vielleicht noch am Leben war oder nicht. Ich erinnere mich noch, wie du in genau diesem Zimmer gesessen bist", sie deutete auf die Küche, "und du geweint hast, weil du dachtest, er könnte vielleicht einen Gehirnschaden davontragen, weil du ihm nicht geholfen hast. Ich erinnere mich noch daran, Hermione, und es täte dir gut, dich auch daran zu erinnern. Er weiß, dass du da warst, und denkst du nicht auch, dass er jedes Recht hat, deswegen zu grollen?" Ihre Mutter schenkte ihr einen strengen Blick, der gut zu ihrer rationalen Stimme und ihren Argumenten passte, und drehte sich rasch um. "Denk darüber nach", fügte sie hinzu und lief die Stufen hoch. Hermione blieb allein zurück und sie ging in die Küche.

"Und außerdem", hörte sie ihre Mutter sagen, die wieder die Stufen herunter kam, "hat sich immer nur Ron über Severus Snape beschwert. Du nanntest ihn einen Helden, genauso wie Harry, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, und es war immer nur dein Mann, der sich beschwerte und was weiß ich nicht alles. Er nannte ihn einen Idioten. Du nicht. Du hast dich aber von deinem Mann beeinflussen lassen und Hermione, das gefällt mir nicht", sagte sie ruhig, dann ging sie rasch wieder hinaus.

Nein, das war nicht wahr. Ja, im ersten Jahr nach dem Krieg hatte ihr gefallen, was er getan hatte. All die Jahre lang zu schauspielern, zu spionieren, nie aufzufliegen und Dumbledore auf seine eigene Anweisung zu töten.

Aber dann hatte er sich anscheinend wieder seiner dunklen Seite zugewandt, sie hatte von der Apotheke erfahren und dass er dort beinah illegale Tränke zu horrenden Preisen verkaufte und die Leute damit süchtig machte. Und das war auf keinen Fall das, was ein Held machte. Das war Severus Snape, so böse wie immer.

Und was, wenn Ron der selben Meinung war? Sie ließ sich von niemandem beeinflussen. Nicht einmal von Ron. Von niemandem. Das war ihre eigene ehrliche Meinung.

Auch wenn er jetzt eine Tochter und wahrscheinlich irgendwo eine Frau hatte, die vielleicht oben beschäftigt war, oder was wahrscheinlicher war, die im Keller wohnte und wahrscheinlich an der Leine gehalten wurde.

Aber das Mädchen ... das Mädchen war niedlich gewesen. Süß. Und sie vertraute ihrem Vater offenbar. Sie war höflich. Still. Und sie sah aus wie er. Und er hatte wirklich eine beschützende Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Oder vielleicht war es doch eine böse, bestimmende Hand. Sie war sich nicht sicher.

Sie würde dort wieder hingehen. Nachsehen, ob es dem Kind gut ging.

"Und entschuldige dich lieber", rief ihre Mutter von oben, "wenn du ihm je wieder in die Augen blicken willst."

"Ich habe nichts Falsches getan. Er hat damit begonnen", rief sie zurück.

"Wie alt bist du, Hermione? Fünf?"

"Vielleicht", murmelte sie. "Nicht mal annähernd!", rief sie.

"Dann gehst du morgen zurück, sonst tue ich es", rief Judith und alles, das Hermione von oben hörte, war wie jemand Sachen herumräumte.

Sie würde sicherlich nicht zurückgehen. Zumindest nicht so bald. Sie hatte absolut keine Absicht, ihn wieder zu sehen, und sie konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass er sie wieder sehen wollen könnte. Nein, sie würde nicht zurückgehen.

Und das Gute war, dass ihre Mutter ohne eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer an ihrer Seite niemals in die Nokturngasse gelangen konnte.

* * *

><p>Judith Granger grummelte Stunden später, nachdem sie und ihr Mann zu Bett gegangen waren, immer noch. Sie war böse auf ihre Tochter, das passierte eben manchmal.<p>

Hermione konnte manchmal so dickköpfig und doch guten Herzens sein. Sie war bei niemandem sehr nachsichtig. Und das war ein weiterer Grund, weshalb sich Judith manchmal fragte, warum ihre Ehe doch so lang gehalten hatte.

"Hör auf, Jude." Jonathan drehte sich herum und sah sie misstrauisch an.

"Womit?", schnaubte sie.

"Mit deinem Seufzen und Schnauben und Stöhnen. Und denk darüber nach. Du weißt doch, wie sie ist. Sie beschwert sich eine Weile lang und dann beruhigt sie sich und entschuldigt sich, weil sie herumgeschrien hat."

"Hier geht es nicht um das Herumschreien", meinte sie. Tja, sie hatten ja nur ganz wenig herumgeschrien. Nachdem die Kinder ins Bett gegangen waren. Wegen Dickköpfigkeit und Unvernunft und der Tatsache, dass sie sehr wohl Severus Snape und seine Tochter sehen konnte, wann auch immer sie wollte. Es war kurz gewesen, aber zwei Temperamente waren aneinander geraten.

Er seufzte und drehte das Licht auf seiner Seite wieder auf. "Sie ist im Moment unausgeglichen und wenn du sagst, dass sie Rons Ansicht wegen diesem ... wie auch immer er hieß ... übernommen hat, dann wird sie wahrscheinlich bloß sentimental."

"Sentimental? Das ist Unsinn", schnaubte sie wieder. "Sie sieht nur, was sie sehen will, und dieser arme Mann, ja, er war unhöflich und hat böse dreingeschaut, aber erst, nachdem sie ihn Professor Snape genannt hatte."

"Warum sollte er dadurch unhöflich werden?"

"Wahrscheinlich will er sich nicht an die Zeit erinnern, als er noch Lehrer gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich legt er viel Wert auf Manieren. Ich sage dir, er war wirklich nett zu mir. Ein wenig kurz angebunden, ja, und er sagte, dass ich ihn falsch einschätze, aber Hermione nicht. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie gar nicht sehen, wie er seine Tochter ansah, als sie ihn ansah, weil ich nach ihrem Namen gefragt habe. Es war so zwart. So lieb. Es war der Blick eines Vaters, der seine Tochter ansah. Genau so siehst du manchmal Hermione an, auch heute noch, wenn sie mit dir spricht. Und ich verstehe nicht, warum sie darauf beharrt, er wäre böse, nur weil er eine Frau geliebt hatte."

"Entschuldigung?", fragte er. Er hatte eindeutig nicht verstanden, worum es ging.

"Hermione hat es uns erzählt, weißt du noch? Er wurde zum Spion, weil er Harry Potters Mutter geliebt hatte. Weil sie getötet wurde. Und er liebte sie bis ... ich weiß nicht wie lang ... aber Hermione sagte, er liebte sie, bis er wohl gestorben war. Ein Mann, der fähig ist, zu lieben ..."

"Das ist bloße Besessenheit", antwortete er.

Judith Granger schnaubte und drehte sich von ihm weg. "Du bist wie sie. Sie hat genau dasselbe gesagt."

"Tja, da die Frau doch tot war ..."

"Darum geht es doch. Das ist romantisch. Das ist war. Das ist für die Ewigkeit. Es ist schrecklich, ja, aber auch furchtbar beständig und furchtbar liebevoll."

Er seufzte, legte sich hinter seine Frau und schlang seine Arme um sie. "Und du bist furchtbar, furchtbar romantisch."

"Hm", antwortete sie, verschränkte ihre Arme auf eine unbequeme Weise vor ihrer Brust und schob seine zurück.

"Jude, sei nicht böse auf mich. Du weißt, dass ich ein unsensibler Klotz bin. Ich weiß alles über Zähne und dass ich dich liebe, aber sonst ... nichts."

Sie lächelte trotz allem und drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen. "Alles, was ich gesagt habe, war, dass jemand wie er zu großer Liebe fähig sein muss, und das sah ich, als er mit seiner Tochter interagiert hat. Und sie sieht nur den Lehrer, verstehst du? Und das ist falsch, denke ich. Sie sieht den professionellen Menschen, nicht die Privatperson."

"Vielleicht will er nicht, dass sie ihn als Privatperson sieht. Willst du, dass Mister Warren dich so betrachtet?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Natürlich nicht. Dieser fiese alte Schuft. Aber ..."

"Aber ich weiß es - sie hat es nicht einmal versucht. Und Mister Warren versucht es die ganze Zeit."

"Nicht das schon wieder", seufzte sie. "Eifersüchtig, John?"

"Nö", grinste er. "Ich habe dich in meinen Armen und er muss sich mit einer Aufblaspuppe zufrieden geben."

"Oh John", stöhnte sie. "Das musstest du jetzt einfach sagen, oder?"

Er gluckste und küsste sie kurz. "Ja. Und dein Plan?"

"Plan? Oh ... der Plan. Tja, sagen wir einfach, ich habe mir vorhin Hermiones Eule ausgeborgt und treffe mich morgen mit ihrem Noch-Schwiegervater."

John Granger verdrehte die Augen. "Du wirst dich bloß wieder mit ihr streiten."

"Ja, aber der Mann ist interessant. Und er sollte sich bald eine professionelle Mundhygiäne machen lassen." Sie zwinkerte und kuschelte sich in seine Umarmung.

* * *

><p>Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Es ging einfach nicht. Egal, was Ophelia versuchte ... sich nicht zu bewegen, an nichts zu denken, mit dem Hund zu sprechen, nicht mit dem Hund zu sprechen, mit der Decke über dem Körper, einen Fuß draußen, den anderen drinnen, oder umgekehrt ... sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Zuerst war ihr zu warm, dann war ihr zu kalt, dann wieder zu warm und in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles.<p>

Im Uhrzeigersinn, gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, Nesseln und Pfefferminze, die man in die blubbernde Flüssigkeit werfen musste. Und wie Sirvater ihr gezeigt hatte, wie man manche Dinge zerstampfen musste. Wie man den Mörs-irgendwas und den Stöß verwendete. Oder hieß es Stoßer? Der war toll und steinig und sehr, sehr schwer. Aber es gefiel ihr, Blätter und andere Dinge da drinnen zu zerstoßen und vermischen und zermatschen. Das machte Spaß.

Und dann war er ja immer so dicht hinter ihr und sie hatte dieses Gefühl so genossen.

Er sorgte einfach dafür, dass sie sich sicher fühlte, und obwohl ihr wirklich, wirklich, wirklich gefiel, dass es so warm in ihrem Bett war, sie konnte einfach nicht anders ... und warum auch nicht?

"Kommt, Fluffy und Cabby und Wermut", flüsterte sie, nahm ihr Plüschtier, tappste leise aus ihrem Zimmer, quer durch den Gang und in sein Schlafzimmer. Die Tür stand offen und war nicht bloß nur angelehnt wie zuvor, und Ophelia blieb einen Moment lang stehen.

Das war ein nettes Zimmer ... in einer netten Wohnung. Viel schöner als die von Mummy oder - igitt - die von Madame Sylvie. In Madame Sylvies Wohnung waren überall diese roten Lampen gewesen und rosa Tücher oder irgendwas, die von überall runter hingen. Und rosa Vorhänge.

"Ophelia?", fragte Sirvater plötzlich, und so wie er jetzt klang, hatte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gehört. Oh ... sie wollte ihn doch nicht aufwecken, aber offenbar hatte sie genau das getan. Er klang müde und benommen und schläfrig.

Sie sagte nichts. Ihr fiel nichts ein, das sie sagen könnte, und sie ging einfach so leise wie möglich zu seinem Bett.

"Hattest du einen Alptraum?", fragte er und seine Stimme klang richtig wanft. Er hatte noch nie zuvor so sanft geklungen und am liebsten hätte sie immer diese Stimme gehört. Sie war so tief und sie hätte wetten können, sie vibrieren zu spüren, wenn sie ihr Ohr an seine Brust drückte.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und sah ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an. "Kann nicht schlafen, Sirvater", flüsterte sie und ihre Unterlippe begann zu zittern, auch wenn sie das nicht wollte.

Er machte ein summendes Geräusch, setzte sich ein wenig auf und hob die Decke hoch. "Komm schon rein", grummelte er, aber es war ein nettes Grummeln. Und sie hatte ihn aufgeweckt. Sie würde auch grummeln, wenn jemand sie so aufgeweckt hätte.

"Danke, Sirvater", flüsterte sie und legte sich hin. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihr Sirvater in einem T-Shirt und seiner Unterwäsche schlief. Oder in einer kurzen Hose. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber ihre eigenen kalten Füße berührten seine nackten Oberschenkel und er zischte.

"Mädchen, wie lange bist du schon aus dem Bett heraußen? Deine Füße sind ja eiskalt", beschwerte er sich und sie blickte ängstlich hoch.

"Nicht lang", antwortete sie, und da er keine Anstalten machte, sie aufzuhalten, drückte sie ihre Füße weiter an seine ziemlich warmen Beine und sie rutschte mit ihrem ganzen Körper dichter an ihn heran.

Und dann spürte sie wieder dieses warme Gefühl, dieses schöne, wundervolle, warme, angenehme und unglaubliche Gefühl, als sie plötzlich merkte, wie er einen Arm um sie legte und den anderen unter ihren Kopf schob.

Sie wurde von ihrem Vater umarmt! Sirvater ... nein, das passte wahrscheinlich nicht mehr. Er war kein Sir mehr. Sie musste sich wohl einen anderen Namen ausdenken. Aber nicht jetzt.

Jetzt war sie müde. Sehr, sehr müde und ihre Augen fielen zu, aber da war noch eines, das sie ihm sagen musste, bevor sie in den Armen ihres Vaters einschlief. Eines, das er wissen sollte.

"Ich hab dich l ieb", flüsterte sie und merkte nicht mehr, wie sich eine Nase in ihr Haar schob und ihren Geruch wahrnahm, da sie bereits eingeschlafen war. Sie merkte nicht mehr, wie sich seine Arme anspannten, und sie merkte auch nicht mehr den ungläubigen, überraschten und schockierten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Sirvaters.

* * *

><p>Hermione lief in ihrem alten Kinderzimmer auf und ab. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich falsch gelegen, wegen Severus Snape. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.<p>

Und wie zur Hölle war er je zu einer Tochter gekommen? Was für eine Frau war wohl die Mutter dieses Kindes?

Sie wusste es nicht. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung.

Würde Minerva McGonagall es wissen? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Hagrid? Er ging doch manchmal durch die Nokturngasse. Harry.

Sie öffnete ihr Fenster, pfiff ihrer Eule und setzte sich an ihren alten Schreibtisch, wo sie zwei kurze Nachrichten schrieb. Eine für Harry, eine für Hagrid. Zumindest einer von den beiden musste eine Kleinigkeit diesbezüglich wissen.


	8. Chapter 8

Es gab eine Person, die er regelmäßig sah, mit der er nie viel sprach, aber eine Person, die etwa einmal im Monat kam und hallo sagte. Er versuchte, höflich zu sein, denn er wusste, er würde informiert werden, wenn irgendetwas Wichtigeres in den Kreisen passierte, in denen er verkehrte. Nicht, dass es ihn interessierte. Zumindest nicht sehr.

Und er wusste, dass Hagrid heute kommen würde. Und als er seine Tochter so friedlich neben sich schlafen sah, mit ihren kleinen Füßen, die sie zwischen seine Oberschenkel gesteckt hatte, hatte er absolut keine Absicht, die Apotheke heute zu öffnen. Wodurch er sie sehen würde.

Niemand, absolut niemand hatte Interesse an ihm gezeigt, und das gefiel ihm auch. Er betrieb seinen Laden, er tat, was er tun musste, um etwas zu verdienen, und nun hatte er eben eine Tochter. Er brauchte von niemandem Ratschläge. Nicht von den Damen auf Hogwarts, nein, oh nein. Natürlich würde es die Weasley-Frau schon wissen – auch bekannt als ehemalige Miss Granger oder immer noch Miss Granger oder was auch immer, es war ihm egal. Aber andererseits wäre es Molly Weasley sicher ziemlich egal. Schließlich war er die Person, die ihren Sohn verletzte, wodurch er ein Ohr verlor. Da konnte sie recht ... nachtragend sein.

Außerdem waren die Weasleys von Prinzip her eine respektable Familie. Die Nokturngasse, und damit auch sein Laden, waren das komplette Gegenteil von respektabel.

Dennoch verdiente das Geld sich nicht von allein, also schlüpfte er aus dem Bett und ließ Ophelia schlafen. Warum er das genau tat, wusste er nicht genau. Aber es war spät gewesen, als sie letzte Nacht in sein Schlafzimmer gekommen war und als sie ihm erzählte ... ihm erzählte ... ihm erzählte ... nein, er konnte es nicht wiederholen. Aber sie hatte es gesagt.

In ihrer Stimme, die an seiner Brust gedämpft war, und sie hatte sich an ihn geklammert. Hatte ihre Füße an seinen Oberschenkeln gewärmt.

Er schüttelte sich innerlich und stand auf, zog sich an, beobachtete sie, aber sie schlief weiter – halb auf seinem Kissen, halb auf ihrem Plüschtier. Kuschelte mit seiner Decke.

Severus Snape seufzte und drehte sich um, aber er sah über seine Schulter, hob seinen Zauberstab und ein wunderschönes, silbernes Pferd sprang aus der Spitze heraus. Es stand bereit und wachte über dem Bett.

* * *

><p>Hermione dachte nach. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht lang nachgedacht. Und noch mehr nachgedacht. Noch eine dieser fast schlaflosen Nächte und sie würde zu einer wandelnden Gefahr werden, wie immer, wenn sie nicht genug Schlaf abbekam.<p>

Stattdessen war sie ihrer Mutter ausgewichen, hatte ihren Vater gemieden, war früh aufgestanden, hatte ihre Bücher und ihre Notizen gepackt und war in den Garten gegangen. Sie hatte einen Mantel an und einen Wärmezauber über sich gelegt und umgeben vom Rascheln der Blätter, hatte sie ein wenig gearbeitet. In der frischen Luft, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Sie hatte zwei Briefe geschrieben ... und bislang noch keine Antwort erhalten. Weder von Hagrid, noch von Harry. Und ehrlich, sie dachte jetzt nicht mehr, dass das eine gute Idee gewesen war.

Sie hatte zwei Briefe geschrieben ... und bislang noch keine Antwort erhalten. Weder von Hagrid, noch von Harry. Und ehrlich, sie dachte jetzt nicht mehr, dass das eine gute Idee gewesen war. Sie hatte vorschnell reagiert. Das tat sie eben manchmal, und wirklich, Severus Snape ging sie eigentlich gar nichts an.

Aber das Kind - es ging sie zwar auch nichts an, aber da gab es ein Kind, eine unschuldige Seele war involviert. Und sie war nicht überzeugt, dass er die richtige Person war, um ein kleines Mädchen großzuziehen, obwohl ihre Mutter Recht gehabt hatte und er sie mit einer gewissen Art von Beschützerinstinkt behandelt hatte.

Und doch bestritt der rationale Teil ihres Gehirns, dass sie es nicht mit Sicherheit wusste.

Ihre Mum hatte Recht gehabt, und Hermione hasste es, das zuzugeben. Sie kannte ihn nicht. Sie erinnerte sich bloß an den Lehrer und tja, ihr Mann hatte sie beeinflusst.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie klappte ihre Bücher zu, legte sie auf ihre Notizen und lief ins Haus.

"Mum, hast du ein ..."

"Guten Morgen, Hermione", sagte Judith Granger. Sie hatte eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich stehen, die Kinder saßen ihr gegenüber und aßen ihre Frühstücksflocken.

"Morgen, Mum", antwortete sie rasch und gab ihren Kindern einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Hast du ein ..."

"Pergament gesehen, das vor einer halben Stunde hier ankam? Ja. Mit einer großen, braunen Eule, die im Wohnzimmer Dreck gemacht hat? Ja. Auf dem Kaffeetisch", antwortete sie, ohne wirklich aufzublicken.

"Das sind die Dokumente", sagte Hermione düster und ging davon. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Mutter sie trotz des Streits dabei unterstützen würde.

* * *

><p>"Ich bin gleich wieder zurück, Kinder", sagte Judith Granger und stand auf. Die Kaffeetasse ließ sie auf dem Tisch stehen. "John!", rief sie dann und lächelte Rose und Hugo an.<p>

"Ja?" Ihr Mann kam die Stufen herunter. Sie ging auf ihm zu, am Wohnzimmer vorbei, wo ihre Tochter auf der Couch saß und über einigen Dokumenten brütete.

"Pass auf sie auf, bitte", flüsterte sie und deutete in die Küche. Als er nickte, lief sie ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich still neben Hermione. "Und?"

Hermione sah hoch. "Das sind die offiziellen Scheidungspapiere", sagte sie leise. "Ich unterschreibe diese, Ronald unterschreibt die anderen, dann warten wir zwei Monate, unterschreiben noch mehr Dokumente und dann ist es vorbei."

Judith seufzte und legte ihre Arme um Hermiones Schultern. "Ist schon gut, Liebes."

"Nein, ist es nicht. Eine Ehe ging in die Brüche", sagte Hermione leise. Offenbar blieb ihr der Atem in der Kehle stecken und sie legte ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände. "Ich wüsste, dieser Zeitpunkt würde kommen, aber es fühlt sich dennoch alles sehr ... komisch an."

"Natürlich", antwortete sie genauso leise und zog sie zu sich. "Aber du bist stark, Liebling, du bist sehr stark und du wirst das überstehen. Du könntest dich sogar wieder verlieben und die wahre Liebe, die echte Liebe finden."

"Was meinst du mit der echten Liebe?" Hermione sprang auf und sah ihre Mutter böse an.

Sie seufzte und klopfte neben sich auf die Couch. "Setz dich hin, Mädchen. Ich mag Ron. Das weißt du auch." Sie wartete, bis Hermione sie nicht mehr böse ansah und sich wieder gesetzt hatte. "Und ich weiß, dass du emotional bist und in einer Situation, bei der du nicht weißt, wie du wieder herauskommen sollst. Wahrscheinlich sitzt du jede Nacht hier und denkst darüber nach, was du falsch gemacht hast. Aber du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ronald und du, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihr wirklich für einander geschaffen wart. Ihr wart so lange befreundet, und ja, es kann zwar funktionieren, aber ..."

"Ich habe ihn nicht genug geliebt", antwortete Hermione traurig. "Und wahrscheinlich hat auch er mich nicht genug geliebt."

Sie fiel in Judiths Arme und weite wieder einmal.

* * *

><p>Sie rieb sich die Augen. Das Bett ihres Sirvaters war so bequem. Sogar noch bequemer als ihr eigenes Bett. Und wärmer. Und es roch nach ihm. Aber er war nicht da.<p>

Er war nicht da und eine kalte Panik lief Ophelias Rücken hinauf und hinunter.

Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen. Er hatte sie verlassen. Er war nicht mehr da.

Sie setzte sich voll Angst auf und sah sich um. Es sah noch alles gleich aus, nur dass da ein riesiges, silbernes Pferd stand. Mitten in Sirvaters Schlafzimmer.

"Was bist du?", fragte sie. Ihre Augen hatte sie weit aufgerissen.

"Ophelia, bitte zieh dich an und komm hinunter in den Laden. Sei vorsichtig auf den Stufen", sprach das Pferd plötzlich mit Sirvaters Stimme und sie starrte und starrte es an.

"Sirvater?", fragte sie mit schüchterner Stimme.

"Bitte zieh dich an und komm hinunter in den Laden. Sei vorsichtig auf den Stufen", sagte es wieder.

Ophelia war sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie da vor sich hatte. Es war ein Pferd. Silbrig weiß, ein wenig durchsichtig und groß. Breit. Riesig. Wunderschön. Es beugte seinen Kopf ein wenig, wieherte sie an, und sprach zu ihr mit Sirvaters Stimme. Noch einmal, dann verschwand es einfach.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich wieder die Augen.

Vielleicht ... naja, Sirvater konnte vieles mit seinem Stab aus Holz machen. Er konnte machen, dass Dinge erschienen und wieder verschwanden. Er hatte ihr Gewand passend gemacht und hatte einmal sogar eine Schale voll Haferbrei fliegen lassen. Vielleicht ... vielleicht hatte er gemacht, dass das Pferd hier blieb und sie bewachte, während sie schlief, und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie (wieder!) sicher war und keine Angst hatte. Er war unten in der Athopeke und wartete auf sie. Vielleicht ließ er sie wieder etwas brauen. Oder sie konnte ihm zuschauen, wenn er mit anderen Leuten so böse war.

Sie kletterte aus dem Bett und lief in ihr Zimmer. Sie war sehr froh, dass sie einen weiteren Tag in ihren neuen, wunderschönen Sachen, ihren wollenen Strumpfhosen und mit ihrem Sirvater vor sich hatte.

* * *

><p>Er öffnete die Apotheke, so wie immer, für Squiffy Mary Kelly, nahm den Rest des Geldes entgegen, das sie ihm schuldete (was ein neuer Rekord war), und dann setzte er den Kessel auf, um mehr vom Aufpäppeltrank zu brauen. Die Leute würden kommen. Sie würden ihn brauchen und er würde die Phiolen für etwa 3 Galleonen verkaufen. Das würde ihm genug Geld einbringen. Nicht, dass er es brauchte. Die Apotheke lief sehr gut und brachte ihm eine Menge Geld ein. Er hatte eigentlich keinen Grund, um sich Sorgen zu machen. Und Ophelia auch nicht.<p>

Und trotzdem würde er die Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, um noch mehr Geld zu verdienen. Und er würde sehen, wie sich die respektablen Hexen und Zauberer von ganz England und vielleicht auch Schottland vor ihm verbeugten. Mehr oder weniger.

Er grinste. Das wäre sicher gut.

Rache war schließlich etwas, das man am besten kalt servierte.

Und er hatte seine Rache. Er würde sie bekommen. Bis ans Ende seiner Tage, in Situationen wie diesen. Wenn alle anderen an das Beste für die Menschheit dachten. In einem Teil der Welt. Und dachten nicht an die anderen Teile dieser Welt.

Er wurde von einem kleinen Geräusch auf der Treppe aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen und wusste, dass seine Tochter wach war. Und sie den Patronus gehört hatte. Und dass sie klug war.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie war schließlich seine Tochter.

Und ja - sie war seine Tochter und es ging ihr gut, als sie die Stufen herunterkam. Sie war von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarz gekleidet. An den Schnallen ihrer Schuhe waren die Schlangen, ihr schwarzer Umhang lag schön über ihren Schultern und sie hatte sich sogar ihre Haare gekämmt.

Sie war viel zu selbständig für ihr Alter.

Aber dann lächelte sie. Ihr Gesicht war erleuchtet und sie lief die letzten zwei Stufen herab und direkt zu seinen Beinen, die sie umarmte. Er würde sich wahrscheinlich nie daran gewöhnen, dass sie seine Beine oder sonst etwas an ihm umarmte.

"Hallo", murmelte sie und lächelte zu ihm hoch. Ihr Kinn drückte sich schmerzhaft in sein Bein.

"Guten Morgen, Ophelia", antwortete er ein wenig steif, aber dann fanden seine Hände langsam den Weg zu ihren Schultern und er hielt sie fest. Ein wenig.

"Brauen, Sirvater?", fragte sie und sah zu ihm hoch. Hoffnungsvoll? Irgendwie ja.

"Ja, wir brauen den selben Trank wie gestern."

Sie zog sich ein wenig zurück und sah immer noch hoch zu ihm und ihre Augenbraue war genauso ein Stück hochgezogen wie seine. "Was war das für ein Pferd?", fragte sie plötzlich und er wusste, er würde sich mit ihr hinsetzen müssen ... um ihr die Magie zu erklären.

* * *

><p>Viele Menschen dachten, die Nokturngasse an sich wäre schlecht, aber das stimmte nicht. Es gab ein paar Läden, die wirklich hilfreich waren. Snapes Apotheke zum Beispiel. Snape hatte immer das beste Zeug für diese schrecklichen Schnecken, die auf seine Kürbisse losgingen.<p>

Er hatte es sich angewöhnt, mindestens einmal im Monat dorthin zu gehen. Nicht dass die Direktorin etwa davon wusste. Sie würde ihn mit Fragen über Snape bombardieren, was er denn tat, wie er aussah, wovon er erzählte. Sie unterhielten sich nie über wirklich viel. Sagten bloß hallo, sprachen über einen Trank und verabschiedeten sich wieder. Das war's.

Aber Hagrid wusste instinktiv, dass Snape es ihm erzählen würde, sollte etwas vorfallen. Oder er würde es ihn wissen lassen. Weil wirklich, Snape sprach nicht viel. Und Snape wusste wahrscheinlich, dass er auch etwas sagen würde, wenn auf seiner Seite der Zaubererwelt etwas passieren sollte.

Er stapfte schwer durch die Straße und die Leute mieden ihn. Er war daran gewöhnt. Und es störte ihn nicht.

Das Fenster zu Snapes Apotheke war ausnahmsweise rein und er sah mit zusammengezogenen Brauen hinein. Ein kleines Mädchen stand vor Snape, welcher auf einem Stuhl saß. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang und hörte ihm offenbar aufmerksam zu.

Und plötzlich machte der Brief in seiner Tasche, der von Hermione, langsam einen Sinn.

* * *

><p>"Danke fürs Herkommen, Arthur", lächelte Judith Granger. "Ich war mir nicht sicher, was du sagen würdest, nun, da Hermione und Ronald ..."<p>

"Hermione wird immer ein Teil unserer Familie sein", antwortete er ernst, "aber ich verstehe nicht, was du in der Winkelgasse willst."

Sie grinste. "Ich muss mich mit jemandem treffen und kann mich um mich selbst kümmern, aber ohne eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer hineinzukommen, ist wirklich schwierig."

"Kein Problem, Judith." Er lächelte und nahm ihren Arm. Einen Moment später stand sie mitten in der Winkelgasse - nur wenige Meter von Gringotts entfernt.

"Kommst du klar? Ich sollte nun langsam auf die Arbeit."

"Ja, alles bestens, Arthur. Vielen herzlichen Dank", grinste sie und beugte sich vor, um seine Wange zu küssen. "Wir hören uns?"

"Definitiv." Er drückte ihre Hand und eine Sekunde später verschwand er in der Menge und ließ sie allein zurück.

Aber Judith Granger zog bloß ihre Jacke fester um sich und ging stetig auf die Nokturngasse zu. Sie würde bloß mit ihm sprechen.

Und mit seiner Tochter.

* * *

><p>"Ich kann all das machen?", fragte sie. Ihr Erstaunen war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.<p>

"Wenn die Zeit reif ist, ja", antwortete er rasch. "Du wirst auf eine Schule gehen, wo du das alles lernst."

"Schule?"

"Ja, Hogwarts", erklärte er und sah, dass sie sofort den Kopf schüttelte. "Warum schüttelst du den Kopf?"

"Will nicht fort und auf eine Schule", sagte sie. Ihre Unterlippe bebte.

"Wenn du elf bist, Mädchen. Jetzt noch nicht."

Sie schüttelte immer noch den Kopf und warf sich plötzlich auf ihn ... und klammerte sich wieder an ihm fest. Das wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit und er seufzte und legte seine Arme wieder um sie. "Will nicht weg", flüsterte sie in seine Brust und er merkte, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Ein sehr seltsames Gefühl.

"Noch nicht, Ophelia", flüsterte er in ihr Haar. Irgendwie hatte sein Mund den Weg dorthin gefunden. "Noch nicht."

Sie nickte, vergrub ihr Gesicht aber tiefer in seinem Umhang. Er sah plötzlich über ihren Kopf hinweg und sah genau das, das er überhaupt nicht sehen wollten.

Nasen, die sich an das Schaufenster seiner Apotheke drückten.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sie sind Hermiones Mutter, oder?"

"Ähm, ja", antwortete Judith und starrte hoch zu dem ziemlich haarigen, ziemlich riesigen, ziemlich breiten Mann, und sie erinnerte sich. "Sie sind Hagrid. Aus Hogwarts."

"Der bin ich, Ma'am." Er neigte seinen Kopf. "Was bringt Sie hierher?" Er deutete auf die Apotheke, in der Severus Snape seine Tochter festhielt und sie offenbar irgendwie tröstete. Seine Hände rieben sanft ihren Rücken. Und Hermione dachte, dieser Mann könnte nicht lieben ... wirklich, was für ein Unsinn. Natürlich konnte er das. Jeder, der dies sah, würde das merken. Er hielt das kleine Mädchen so fest und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel und beruhigte sie. So wie Väter, die ihre Kinder liebten, das im Allgemeinen taten.

"Ich, ähm, mein Enkelsohn ist ein wenig krank und er braucht diesen ... wie heißt das gleich noch mal? Aufpäppeltrank, und die Apotheke in der Winkelgasse ist ausverkauft."

"Hab ich gehört", grollte er. "Hogwarts hat auch nur mehr wenige Vorräte."

"Wirklich?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln und wusste, dass sie irgendwie vor diesem haarigen Mann hineinkommen musste. Sie musste dieses Anfreunden zwischen Vater und Tochter aus der Nähe sehen. "Entschuldigen Sie", sagte sie dann einfach und ging an ihm vorbei, um die Tür zu öffnen.

"Lass'n Sie mich helfen", sagte er sofort und hielt sie für sie auf, und sie musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass sie wünschte, sie hätte ihre Gesichtsmuskeln ein wenig besser unter Kontrolle. Normalerweise war es leicht – sie trug diese Maske auf der Arbeit zur Schau und sie konnte zumindest mit ihrem Mund und ihrer Nase Grimassen ziehen, so viele sie wollte. Aber sie konnte die Tatsache nicht verbergen, dass es ihr nicht besonders gefiel, wenn sie den Laden gemeinsam mit einem Lehrer aus Hogwarts betrat. Oder mit einem Angestellten eben. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was er war. Sie konnte sich nicht genau erinnern. Aber sie konnte sich nach all dem, das sie gehört hatte, nicht vorstellen, dass Severus Snape gut auf jemanden von Hogwarts zu sprechen sein könnte.

"Danke." Sie lächelte, oder versuchte es zumindest, und es mag zwar ein wenig falsch rübergekommen sein, aber ihn schien es überhaupt nicht zu stören und er grinste zurück.

"Morgen, Snape", ertönte es laut hinter ihr und sie musste einfach die Augen verdrehen.

"Guten Morgen, Mister Snape", sagte sie sanfter, "guten Morgen, Ophelia." Sie sah hinüber, das Mädchen hatte sich noch immer an ihren Daddy geklammert. Ihr Gesicht war irgendwo vergraben, ihr schwarzes Haar war verschwunden und bei all seinen schwarzen Kleidungsstücken nicht sichtbar. Und bei ihren schwarzen Kleidern.

"Ophelia?", fragte Hagrid.

Sie beobachtete interessiert, dass Severus Snape aufstand, seine Tochter sich an ihn klammerte und ihre Beine automatisch um ihn schlang. So wie es Hermione immer bei ihrem Daddy getan hatte. Offenbar war dieses Mädchen, Ophelia, egal, was man auch sagen konnte, ein Papakind. So wie Hermione es gewesen war. Oder es noch immer war. Ein wenig.

Er, Severus Snape, nickte bloß mit dem Kopf und setzte sie auf ihren Stuhl. Er flüsterte etwas zu, das sie nicht hören konnte, dann drehte er sich zu ihnen.

"Was benötigen Sie?", fragte er kalt.

"Ist es wahr, dass du 'ne Tochter hast?", fragte Hagrid sofort.

"Offenbar", schnarrte er und Judith Granger nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, die sich ihr bot. Und sie bot sich tatsächlich, denn das Mädchen sah sie an, erinnerte sich an sie, und sie zog ein großes Bilderbuch aus ihrer Handtasche.

"Hi, Ophelia", sagte sie sanft, ignorierte Snapes bösen Blick und Hagrids verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck (und eine Art gurgelndes Geräusch). "Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht."

Das Mädchen schüttelte bloß ein wenig den Kopf.

"Das ist ein Buch von meiner Tochter, als sie in deinem Alter war." Sie beugte sich hinab zu Ophelia. "Willst du es einmal ansehen?"

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Was tun Sie da?", fragte Snape bissig.

"Ich habe Ihrer Tochter das hier mitgebracht", antwortete sie und stellte sich wieder gerade hin. "Das ist ein altes Buch von Hermione und ich dachte, es würde Ihrem Mädchen gefallen." Sie konnte ebenfalls böse dreinsehen, nur dass er es wusste, und das tat sie auch.

"Meine Tochter hat eigene Bücher."

"Snape, wann hast du 'ne Tochter gekriegt?", fragte Hagrid.

* * *

><p>Er wollte, dass diese Leute seinen Laden verließen. Diese Granger-Frau mischte sich genauso in fremder Leute Angelegenheiten ein wie ihre Tochter. Sie brachte seiner Ophelia Bücher, als würde er es sich nicht leisten können, ihr welche zu kaufen. Als ob er nicht wüsste, was sie brauchte.<p>

Und Hagrid. Wenn die ganze Zaubererwelt nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ein Kind hatte, dann wüssten sie es spätestens jetzt. Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde oder so.

"Entweder Sie kaufen etwas, und zwar beide, oder Sie verlassen sofort meine Apotheke", drohte er einfach mit der Stimme, von der er wusste, dass sie die meisten Menschen zum Erzittern brachte.

Und die Granger-Frau, so nett sie am Tag zuvor auch gewirkt hatte, starrte ihn böse an. "Ich kam hierher, um Ihrer Tochter ein Buch zu bringen. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger."

"Sie braucht dieses spezielle Buch nicht, genauso wenig wie jedes andere Buch von Ihnen. Sie hat Bücher."

"Ich habe schöne Bücher", sagte Ophelia. "Und Sirvater sagte, man darf nichts von Fremden nehmen."

Einen Moment lang konnte er nicht anders, er sah seine Tochter beinah stolz an. Ja, sie hatte verstanden. Sie würde überleben. Sie würde taff sein, sie würde ihren eigenen Weg auf dieser Welt gehen. Eines Tages. Jetzt noch nicht. Aber sie würde einmal. Wenn sie erwachsen war. Älter. Viel älter. Ja. Er würde ihr helfen, aber sie hatte die Grundlagen bereits begriffen.

Vertraue niemandem (tja, natürlich vertraute sie ihm, aber er war schließlich ihr Vater, nicht wahr?) und nimm keine Geschenke an. Von niemandem. Nicht, wenn du nicht weißt, was sie mit sich bringen könnten.

Und dennoch, sie war ein kleines Mädchen. Sie war viereinhalb. Sie war ein Baby. Sie hatte in seinen Armen geweint. Auf ihrem Gesicht waren immer noch die Spuren ihrer Tränen zu sehen. Nur weil sie ihn nicht verlassen wollte.

Sie wollte ihn nicht verlassen.

"Die Apotheke ist geschlossen", sagte er plötzlich und wirbelte herum, um seine beiden Kunden anzusehen.

"Verzeihung?", fragte Judith Granger.

"Wir haben geschlossen", wiederholte er langsam, damit auch sie es verstehen konnte. Die Mutter einer Gryffindor. Er wusste, von wem Hermione Granger das geerbt hatte. Es war eindeutig.

Und er wollte sie hier raus haben. Er wollte in Ruhe brauen. In seinen Laden kamen grausame, betrunkene, seltsame, schwachköpfige Typen. Normalerweise. Mit ihnen konnte er umgehen.

Aber die Rache? Nicht so leicht, wie sie hätte sein sollen. Nicht so befriedigend, wenn Ophelia hier saß und leider noch verängstigter vor Hagrid und der Granger-Frau aussah, als sie es bei allen anderen war, sogar bei Squiffy Mary Kelly.

"Snape, ich brauche fleischfressendes Schneckenabwehrmittel", sagte Hagrid langsam. "Es ist wieder diese Jahreszeit."

"Fein", fauchte er und hatte die Phiole binnen weniger Sekunden in der Hand. "Du weißt, wie es funktioniert, also brauche ich nicht zu fragen. Sieben Galleonen."

* * *

><p>Snape war grundsätzlich nie freundlich. Er war nicht nett. Er plauderte nicht einfach mit seinen Kunden. Er machte die Tränke, oder in seinem Fall, ein Konzentrat, reichte es einem, verlangte Geld dafür, und das war alles. Aber so rüde?<p>

Nein, Hagrid konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er jemals so rüde gewesen war. Forsch und scharf und kurz angebunden. Rüde? Nicht wirklich.

"Hier haste." Er hatte das Geld schon in einer der vielen Taschen seines Mantels bereit und legte es auf den Tresen. "Sie ist ein nettes, junges Mädchen, das ist sie." Er nickte in Richtung der stillen Kleinen, die steif und beinah verängstigt auf ihrem Stuhl saß. "Sag einfach, wenn du Hilfe brauchst", sagte er einfach. Ihm fiel nichts Besseres ein, das er hätte sagen können, und drehte sich um. Die Phiole mit dem Schneckenabwehrmittel schob er tief in seine Tasche.

Er hatte gedacht, dass vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, Hermiones Mum klug genug gewesen wäre, um ebenfalls zu gehen, aber als er wieder durch die saubere Fensterscheibe hineinsah, stand sie noch immer dort, hielt das große Buch in ihren Händen und er ging davon, unsicher, was er der Direktorin und allen anderen erzählen sollte.

* * *

><p>Die Lady war am Tag zuvor schon hier gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich. Und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass Sirvater gesagt hatte, dass sie hallo sagen konnte. Und ihren Namen sagen, aber ein Buch von ihr zu nehmen?<p>

Das wäre wie stehlen.

Zumindest hatte Mummy das immer gesagt, wenn sie bloß die Sachen auf Mummys Kommode angesehen hatte. Dort waren diese lustigen, kleinen Malstifte, mit denen sie ihre Augen schwarz machte an den Rändern und dann solche, die die Lippen rot oder rosa machten. Und dann gab es noch so kleine Töpfchen mit Farbe darin, die Mummy normalerweise auf die Lider strich oder auf ihre Wangen und manchmal, manchmal dachte Ophelia, dass es zu viel wäre. Dass Mummy nicht mehr wie Mummy aussah. Sondern anders.

Also, eines Tages, Ophelia erinnerte sich noch deutlich daran, war sie auf den Stuhl geklettert, der vor dem Tisch mit dem Spiegel stand, wo Mummy all diese Dinge aufbewahrte. Sie waren alle perfekt aneinander gereiht. Und eigentlich wollte Ophelia, die damals noch Fiffy hieß, ihr ein Bild malen. Es gab hier nie irgendwo Papier, aber sie dachte, dass sie mit einem dieser Stifte wohl auch auf dem Spiegel malen konnte. Dann würde Mummy es sofort sehen, wenn sie von ihrem Nickerchen aufstand.

Sie war extra leise gewesen, aber dann stand Mummy plötzlich direkt hinter ihr und der lange, bunte Fingernagel einer ihrer Hände stach ihr schmerzhaft in die Schulter und Ophelia, die damals noch Fiffy hieß, hatte vor Schmerz aufgejault. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal mit dem Bild begonnen. Sie hatte nur den roten Stift geöffnet, den Mummy für ihre Lippen nahm.

"Etwas zu nehmen, das dir nicht gehört, ist stehlen, junge Lady", hatte ihre Mutter gesagt und Ophelia, Fiffy, war aus dem Zimmer ihrer Mutter gelaufen. Und sie hatte es nie geschafft, ihr das Bild zu malen.

Und das hier war dasselbe, oder? Tja, diese Frau wollte ihr das Buch zwar geben, aber trotzdem ... es gehörte ihr nicht. Sie hatte nicht dafür bezahlt. Oder eher Sirvater hatte nicht dafür bezahlt und sie hatte gesagt, das Buch hatte ihrer Tochter gehört.

Das wäre wie stehlen von ihrer Tochter. Wer auch immer das war.

Und Ophelia wollte keine Stehlerin sein. Nein.

Sie drehte sich zu ihrem Vater, hatte die Augen ganz groß gemacht und wollte wirklich nicht wieder zu ihm laufen. Sie war schon ein großes Mädchen. Fast fünf. Und mit fast fünf brauchten Mädchen nicht ständig Umarmungen.

Das hatte Mummy jedenfalls immer gesagt. Aber Sirvater, er umarmte sie immer. Und beschützte sie. Und machte sicher, dass sie keine Stehlerin war, auch wenn sie sowieso keine sein wollte.

Ophelia biss sich fest auf die Lippe und plötzlich wurde ihr die Entscheidung, ob sie zu Sirvater laufen sollte oder nicht, abgenommen, indem sie in neben sich spürte. Seine Hände berührten sanft ihren Oberarm.

"Ich glaube, Sie gehen besser. Sie machen meiner Tochter Angst", sagte er mit seiner bösen Stimme. Aber sie war nicht auf sie gerichtet. Sie war auf die Frau gerichtet. Die, die sie zu einer Stehlerin machen wollte.

Die Frau zog ein Gesicht. "Ich wollte nur nett sein. Meine Tochter glaubt, sie wären nicht fähig, zu lieben. Ich glaube das nicht. Ich glaube, Sie wollen einfach vor den anderen nicht schwach wirken, indem Sie Liebe zeigen. Aber das ist Ihre Sache. Wenn Sie Freundlichkeit nicht einmal erkennen können, tja, dann wünsche ich Ihnen einen guten Tag. Und auf Wiedersehen, Ophelia. Schade, dass du dir das Buch nicht ansehen wolltest."

Ophelia biss sich wieder auf die Lippe und lehnte sich ein wenig näher an ihren Sirvater. Verstanden sie denn nicht, dass sie hinsehen wollte, aber es nicht konnte, weil sie nicht stehlen wollte? Wussten sie nicht, was stehlen hieß?

"Auf Wiedersehen, Missus Granger", sagte Sirvater und zog sein böses Gesicht, bis sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

"Brauen wir einen Trank, Ophelia", sagte er dann und seine Stimme ... seine Stimme hatte sich sofort verändert. Sie war wieder lieb. Und nett. Und die Stimme seines Sirvaters. Sie lächelte einfach hoch zu ihm und wusste, dass sie bei ihm in Sicherheit war.

Dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass sie zur Stehlerin oder Lügnerin wurde oder zu einem der anderen bösen Sachen, von denen Mummy immer gesagt hatte, dass sie das werden würde, sobald sie erwachsen war.

Sirvater kümmerte sich gut um sie.

Auch wenn sie jetzt wirklich einen anderen Namen für ihn brauchte.


	10. Chapter 10

Sie wusste, Rose und Hugo ging es bei ihrem Vater und Miss Breaze in der Zahnarztpraxis gut. Dort gab es Bücher, dort gab es Bohrer, die besonders Hugo liebte, und dort gab es immer Röntgenbilder, die Rosie liebend gerne ansah. Hermione wusste, dass man gut auf sie aufpasste und dass sie ohne jede Sorge nach Godric's Hollow gehen konnte.

Nicht, dass sie das wirklich wollte, denn sie nahm an, Ron würde ebenfalls da sein, aber nachdem sie die Dokumente unterzeichnet und versucht hatte, ein wenig zu arbeiten, wusste sie, sie musste herausfinden, ob Harry etwas über Snapes Tochter wusste.

Und wenn man das mit Tee und Kuchen und Sandwiches bei ihm und Ginny verbinden konnte, umso besser. Sie hatte sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie Ron verlassen hatte. Und das Haus, in dem sie zusammen gewohnt hatten. Außerdem war sie nicht sicher, auf wessen Seite sie standen.

Egal, was die Leute sagten, egal, dass sie sich in relativem Frieden getrennt hatten, es gab dennoch zwei Seiten. Und ja, sie hatte ihn verlassen. Sie war hier die Schuldige. Sie war diejenige, die aufgehört hatte, ihn zu lieben. Die ihre Liebe verloren hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Ron seine Liebe verloren hatte – nein, sie war sich doch sicher. Wirklich. Er hatte seine Liebe ebenfalls verloren.

Und tja, wahrscheinlich hatte ihre Mutter Recht gehabt – aber vielleicht auch nicht. Wenn sie die Ehe ihrer Eltern und ihre eigene verglich, lagen Welten dazwischen.

Nein, wahrscheinlich sollte sie das nicht tun. Ihre Eltern waren für einander geschaffen. In all den vielen Jahren, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, seit sie sich erinnern konnte, waren ihre Eltern zärtlich und liebevoll miteinander umgegangen. Sie konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, wie oft sie die beiden gesehen hatte, wie sie sich irgendwo küssten. Auch noch nach dreißig Jahren Ehe.

Sie hatte Ron schon seit Monaten nicht mehr geküsst. Und sie hatten nicht herumgeschmust, so wie sie ihre Eltern vor ein paar Wochen bei einem Besuch in deren Küche erwischt hatte. Ihre Eltern. Seit mehr als dreißig Jahren verheiratet (vierunddreißig, um genau zu sein), und sie hatten herumgeschmust. Und sie hatte das schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gemacht. Wahrscheinlich seit der Zeit vor Hugos Geburt nicht mehr.

Sie seufzte und apparierte aus dem Garten ihrer Eltern direkt nach Godric's Hollow.

Warum war es wirklich so, dass ihre Eltern ein besseres Liebesleben hatten als sie? Oder besser gesagt, warum hatten sie ein Liebesleben und Hermione nicht? Nicht, dass sie es wirklich wissen wollte. Aber Muggel konnten bloß die Türen schließen und keine Schweigezauber verwenden. Und geschlossene Türen waren nicht unbedingt schalldicht.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte wieder und betrachtete Harrys und Ginnys Haus. Eine weitere perfekte Ehe. Drei Kinder. Keine Streitereien, kein sich anschweigen, zumindest nicht, dass sie davon wüsste. Ihre Liebe war nicht verloren. Es hatte funktioniert. Irgendwie. Und sie war dabei gescheitert.

Gescheitert bei der einen Sache, die sie sich immer erträumt hatte. Ein beständiges, nettes, liebevolles Zuhause, eine Familie. Sie hatte nichts mehr davon.

Sie wohnte mit ihren Kindern bei ihren Eltern. Tolle Leistung.

Sie atmete tief durch und klopfte an die Tür, ohne zu wissen, was sie erwarten sollte.

* * *

><p>Judith Grangers schlechte Laune war auch nach drei Zahnhygiäne-Behandlungen, einer Zahnbleichung und einer Kariesbehandlung nicht verflogen. Noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie so schlecht drauf gewesen, und immerhin war sie Zahnärztin. Die Leute hatten Angst vor ihr und mochten sie nicht. Sie wurde gebissen, die Leute mussten manchmal wegen ihr würgen (ja, das war möglich), manchmal wurde sie angespuckt. Sie war daran gewöhnt, dass sie mit Argwohn behandelt wurde. Und auch mit einer gewissen Feindseligkeit. Ja, ja. Aber noch nie so. Nie so rüde. Und nie ohne Grund.<p>

Weil wirklich, Leute, die normalerweise nicht so nett zu ihr waren, hatten es verdient. Und sie tat ihnen ja etwas an. Severus Snape aber nicht. Sie wollte dem Mädchen bloß ein Buch bringen. Es konnte wirklich nicht spannend sein, den ganzen Tag lang auf einem Stuhl in einem Laden zu sitzen. Sie hatte bloß wirklich nett sein wollen. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.

Und dass ihr das nicht gedankt wurde, war nicht nett.

Sie war den ganzen Heimweg über wütend, die ganze Zeit über, während sie ihrem Mann zusah, der mit den Kindern spielte, die ganze Zeit über, als sie Hermiones Nachricht las, dass sie Harry und seine Frau besuchte, und die ganze Zeit über, während der sie das Abendessen zubereitete.

"Du stampfst die Kartoffeln aber ziemlich gewalttätig, nicht wahr, Jude?", erklang Johns leise, sehr vertraute Stimme direkt hinter ihr und sie spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.

"Ich mag keine Klumpen in meinem Brei", schnaubte sie und schüttelte seine Hand ab.

"Und weshalb bist du in dieser Stimmung?", fragte er wieder. Sein Arm schlang sich um ihre Hüfte.

"Wegen diesem ehemaligen Lehrer von Hermione", fauchte sie und zerstampfte die Kartoffeln weiter. "Wo sind Rose und Hugo?"

"Fernsehen", antwortete er. "Sie haben gebettelt und ich wollte wissen, weshalb meine liebreizende Frau so schlecht drauf ist."

"Er ist ein unhöflicher Mann", schnaubte sie. "Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass er seine Tochter liebt, aber sonst liebt er nichts und niemanden."

"Das weißt du nicht", antwortete er und legte sein Kinn auf ihre Schulter.

"Nein, natürlich weiß ich das nicht, aber wie er mit mir gesprochen hat ... John, niemand seit Jean McDonald auf der Universität hat je so mit mir gesprochen."

"Wer war sie?"

"Das Mädchen, das in dich verknallt gewesen war." Sie schob seine Hände wieder weg. "Du solltest dich an sie erinnern."

Er zuckte die Schultern. "Tue ich aber nicht."

"Und sie war genau so wie er. Unhöflich ohne Grund. Du bist freundlich zu diesem Menschen und die Antwort ist einfach bösartig. Ohne einem verfluchten Grund. Überhaupt kein Grund. Ich wollte seiner Tochter ein Buch bringen. Eines von Hermione, und er warf mich raus."

"Warum bist du überhaupt dorthin gegangen?", fragte er und trat ein wenig zurück.

"Ich weiß nicht", fauchte sie. "Es hat mich eben interessiert. Ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Niemand weiß, dass er eine Tochter hat. Keiner. Absolut niemand. Und man kann ein Kind nicht so lange verstecken. Du weißt, wie oft Hermione nach dem Krieg in der Zeitung war. Diese Welt ist sehr neugierig und naseweis. Sie schreiben in ihrem Propheten über alles. Alles. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie auch darüber geschrieben hätten. Und das Kind war so ... sie ist so klein und so gut erzogen und so still und ich wollte etwas Nettes für sie tun. Und ich dachte, ich könnte den Trank für Hugo mitnehmen."

"Welchen Trank? Ist er krank?"

"Nein, ist egal. Und ich weiß nicht, warum ich deshalb so in die Luft gehe. Ich habe nichts mit diesem Mann zu tun."

"Du weißt, wie du bist, wenn es um Kinder geht", grinste er und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. "Du vergisst dich."

Sie seufzte, schlug ihm auf den Arm und widmete sich wieder ihren Kartoffeln. "Später gibt es Cottage Pie."

* * *

><p>Sie waren beide nicht feindselig. Im Gegenteil sogar. Sowohl Harry, als auch Ginny, waren, naja, freundlich. Beide umarmten sie, und sie unterhielten sich nicht wirklich über ihre gescheiterte Ehe. Nein, sie hatten sich einfach hingesetzt, der kleine Albus Severus (sie bezweifelte, dass Snape das wusste – aber naja ... irgendwann würde sie wohl danach fragen) hatte es sich auf ihrem Schoß gemütlich gemacht und sie hatten sich über Harrys Job, Ginnys Job und ihren Job unterhalten. Die Kinder und Harry, tja, er hatte sie eine Weile lang irgendwie argwöhnisch angesehen. Er wusste wahrscheinlich, dass es ihr nicht gefiel, wenn er immer eine Ewigkeit brauchte, bis er einen Brief beantwortete.<p>

Und ja, sie sahen glücklich aus. Sehr glücklich. Sie berührten sich sogar von Zeit zu Zeit. Jedes Mal, wenn einer der beiden entweder aufstand, um etwas zu holen, war da eine kleine Berührung. Nichts Großes. Nur einfache Intimität.

Nicht das, was sie eine Weile lang gehabt hatte.

Oh naja, sie musste im Stillen die Schultern zucken und beschloss, gleich ins kalte Wasser zu springen. Obwohl Al immer noch auf ihrem Schoß saß.

"Also?", fragte sie plötzlich.

"Also was?", fragte Ginny zurück und sah verwirrt aus, aber Harry ... Harry wusste, wovon sie sprach.

"Ich weiß gar nichts. Ich hatte noch nicht einmal davon gehört, bis deine Eule kam ..."

"Wovon sprecht ihr?", fragte Ginny wieder.

"Snape hat eine Tochter", antwortete Hermione rasch. "Und ich habe Harry gefragt, ob er das wusste."

"Und ich wusste es nicht. Bis ich deine Eule bekam und ein paar Fragen am, ähm, Meldegericht stellte. Er hat eine Tochter, Ophelia Sophie Snape. Geboren am 14. April 2007 in London. Sie lebte bis vor etwa zwei Wochen bei ihrer Mutter. Dann nahm er sie zu sich. Das Mädchen ist eine Hexe, sagen die Dokumente. Sonst nichts. Keinen Namen der Mutter." Er zuckte die Achseln. "Da dort so eindeutig stand, dass sie eine Hexe ist, und sie auch schon auf der Liste für Hogwarts steht, nehme ich an, ihre Mutter ist ein Muggel. Sonst, naja, ihr wisst, wie das ist."

"Ja, wissen wir", seufzte sie. Kinder von Reinblütern, oder zwischen einer Hexe oder einem Reinblut und einem Halbblut wurden nur besonders in den Dokumenten hervorgehoben, wenn sie Squibs waren und somit nicht magisch. Und diese Dokumente waren selbst magisch. Sie wussten es, noch bevor es verkündet wurde, wirklich ... und sie lagen nur sehr selten falsch. Allen der Menschheit bekannten Gottheiten sei Dank, dass sie nicht öffentlich einsehbar waren.

Noch eine Sache – diese Hervorhebung – gegen die sie kämpfen musste.

"Viereinhalb also? Sie sah jünger aus."

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nur das und werde nicht weiter nachforschen", sagte er mit einer gewissen Endgültigkeit. "Er hat sich mit seiner Apotheke ein Leben aufgebaut und ich will mich nicht einmischen."

"Snape hat eine Tochter? Eine Vierjährige? Wie das?", fragte Ginny, nahm ihren Sohn von Hermiones Schoß und schickte ihn zum Spielen zu seinen Geschwistern.

"Du weißt, wie das funktioniert." Harry verdrehte die Augen. "Und ich werde bei dieser Spekulation nicht mitmachen. Ich habe schon zu viel Zeit damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken und zu recherchieren. Das ist alles, das ich tun werde." Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer.

"Er hat noch immer nicht seinen Frieden mit ihm gemacht. Er betet ihn an für das, was er getan hat, aber kann es immer noch nicht laut aussprechen."

Hermione zuckte die Achseln. "Ist schon gut. Ich schätze, es ist egal. Ich war bloß neugierig und hätte es wahrscheinlich nicht sein sollen."

"Komm schon, Snape hat eine Tochter. Das ist riesig. Da darf man ein wenig neugierig sein. Wie sieht sie so aus? Hast du sie gesehen? Warum warst du dort?"

Hermione seufzte. "Ich bin dorthin gegangen, weil es einen Engpass an Aufpäppeltrank gibt. Wegen dieser Epidemie in Wales, und du weißt, dass Hugo sich leicht erkältet. Also dachte ich, könnte ich ja dorthin gehen und seinen Laden ansehen und so. Und da war sie einfach. Bei ihm. Sie hielt Snapes Hand."

"Ein kleines Mädchen, das Snapes Hand hielt", wiederholte Ginny erstaunt. "Wirklich? Das muss ja ein Anblick gewesen sein."

"Besonders weil sie ganz schwarz angezogen war und sie genauso aussieht wie er. Genau wie er. Tja, nicht die Nase, aber der Rest. Und sie gingen gemeinsam durch die Nokturngasse. Ich meine, in der Nokturngasse hält man ja alles für möglich. Wirklich, aber nicht Snape und ein kleines Mädchen, das sich an ihn klammert."

Ginny zog eine Grimasse. "Ich kann es mir wirklich nicht vorstellen."

"Du kannst auch dorthin gehen. Sie hat einen Stuhl hinter seinem Tresen und sitzt dort offenbar die ganze Zeit über", erklärte Hermione weiter. "Er hält sie in der Apotheke."

"Er hält sie?"

"Naja, was sonst."

"Hört auf, ihr zwei." Harry kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo die beiden saßen. "Er hat sein Glück verdient und er hat es verdient, ein Kind zu haben, ohne dass ein Theater darum gemacht wird."

* * *

><p>Daddy passte nicht. Vater passte nicht. Dad passte nicht. Papa passte nicht. Pa passte nicht.<p>

Und sie kannte sonst wirklich keine anderen Namen für Väter.

Und sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sein Vorname war. Sev'wus oder so. Sevrus vielleicht. Snape war sein Nachname. Wie ihr Nachname jetzt. Er hatte erklärt, dass sie Ophelia Snape hieß, als er sie von dieser Tante und diesem komischen Haus abholte, wo sie nach Madame Sylvies Wohnung hingekommen war.

Davor war sie einfach Fiffy gewesen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie damals einen Nachnamen hatte. Mummy hatte nie etwas gesagt.

Mummy. Die logische andere Form war Daddy.

Sie seufzte und streckte sich ein wenig. Er hatte sie in die Badewanne gesteckt. Schon wieder. Und er hatte gesagt, er würde kommen und ihr beim Haarewaschen helfen. Und sie war wirklich, wirklich dankbar dafür. Das letzte Mal hatte sie es allein versucht und das ganze seifige Zeug war ihr in die Augen gelaufen und sie musste ein wenig weinen. Und es hatte gebrannt. Also wenn er es tat, würde es vielleicht nicht so viel brennen. Weil wirklich, sie mochte ihr Haar, wenn es gewaschen war. Es war nicht so schwer und sie fühlte sich nicht so schmutzig und es hing ihr nicht so in die Augen.

Und er hatte gesagt, dass er es tun würde. Und er, Daddy, hielt seine Versprechen immer.

Sie war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob Daddy das richtige Wort war. Sie würde es versuchen. Vielleicht. Und sehen, ob es ihm auch gefiel. Und wenn nicht, würde sein Gesicht es schon zeigen, und sie konnte wieder Sirvater sagen. Sie würde es versuchen. Und wenn Daddy nicht passte, dann würde sie sich etwas anderes ausdenken und in der Zwischenzeit Sirvater sagen. Ja.

Sie lächelte ihren dreiköpfigen Hund an, der auf dem zugeklappten Toilettensitz saß und ihr beim Baden zusah, bevor sie die Seife tollpatschig in die Hand nahm, um sich zu waschen.

Dieser Tag hatte ihr gefallen. Naja, außer der Riese, der sie so intensiv angesehen hatte, und diese Frau mit dem Buch. Aber danach, danach war es toll gewesen. Es waren keine anderen Leute in der Apotheke und er hatte ihr gezeigt, wie man Flubberwürmer abschälte, und sie durfte den Trank wieder umrühren und er hatte wieder die Farbe gewechselt und er – Daddy – war wieder hinter ihr gestanden und hatte geholfen und sie hatte sich irgendwie an ihn gekuschelt. Naja, sie hatte ihren Rücken an seinen Bauch gedrückt und ihr hatte dieses Gefühl wirklich gefallen.

Er wusste immer, was er tun musste, damit sie sich gut fühlte, damit sie lächelte und glücklich war und sich beschützt und sicher fühlte. Er ließ sie in seinem Bett schlafen.

Mummy hatte das nie erlaubt. Aber ihr Bett hatte auch immer schlecht gerochen. Ein seltsamer Geruch. Und dieses Parfum. Und sie musste immer niesen. Und Mummy rauchte in ihrem Schlafzimmer und sie mochte den Rauch nicht.

Es war schön, in seinem Bett zu schlafen, und sie fragte sich ... nein, sie fragte sich nicht, sie überlegte sich einen Plan, wie sie heute Nacht wieder nicht schlafen konnte. Damit sie sich wieder zu ihm in sein Bett kuscheln konnte. Das gut roch, warm und bequem und wunderbar war.

Sie lächelte und drehte sich auf den Bauch und schloss die Augen und tauchte ein wenig im warmen Wasser unter.

* * *

><p>"Ophelia!", rief er laut, seine Stimme klang ein wenig seltsam, als er sie mit dem Kopf unter Wasser sah.<p>

Oh nein, er hatte sie in der großen Badewanne in seinem Badezimmer allein gelassen und sie war ertrunken. Er wusste, es war zu tief gewesen. Er mochte sein Badezimmer. Es war so luftig, es war leicht, es hatte weiße Fliesen, eine weiße Badewanne, eine weiße Toilette, ein weißes Waschbecken und es hatte zwei Fenster. Echte Fenster, keine verzauberten. Ein kleines Schränkchen für Tränke und seine Toiletteartikel. Seinen Rasierer, seinen Kamm, sein Aftershave.

Aber das war eine große Badewanne, zu tief für so ein kleines Mädchen. Wie würde er bloß erklären können, dass er seine Tochter ertrinken lassen hatte?

Er lief zur Badewanne, kniete sich sofort davor hin und zog sie hoch.

"Hallo, Daddy", grinste sie und wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen und das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

"Was hast du gedacht, dass du hier tust?", fragte er böse.

Ihre Augen wurden groß und weit und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. "Ich hab mich unter Wasser umgesehen", sagte sie kleinlaut.

Er wusste, dass er tief Luft holen musste, bevor er etwas tat oder sagte. Er hatte sie schon genug verängstigt. Aber was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht, so zu tun, als wäre sie ertrunken?

Sie war seine Pflicht ... es war seine Pflicht, für ihre Sicherheit und ihr Wohlergehen und ihre Gesundheit und ihren Schutz zu sorgen. Es hatte nichts mit der Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen zu tun, es war einfach so, dass das sein Job war.

Wahrscheinlich.

"Bereit?", fragte er. Er hielt seine Stimme ruhig und neutral.

"Für was?", fragte sie. Anscheinend war sie immer noch ein wenig verängstigt, weil er wütend war.

"Für das Haarewaschen, Mädchen", sagte er höhnisch und nahm die Shampooflasche in seine Hand.

Sie nickte und ein Lächeln erschien wieder auf ihrem Gesicht. "Aber ..."

"Aber?", fragte er. "Bitte sprich in ganzen Sätzen."

"Nicht in die Augen?"

"Nein, nicht in die Augen", antwortete er sofort und gab vorsichtig, da er das noch nie zuvor getan hatte, etwas von seiner selbstgemachten Flüssigkeit aus der Flasche auf ihren Kopf. Er stellte die Flasche wieder ab und legte langsam seine Hände auf ihrem kleinen Kopf. Er begann mit seinen Fingern und in diesem Moment blickte sie hoch und er merkte, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte.

Dazu brauchte er keine Legilitmentik. Ihr Gesicht war für ihn offen lesbar wie ein Buch. Sie hatte Angst, ja, aber nicht vor ihm. Sie hatte Angst davor, etwas falsch zu tun. Dass sie ihn wütend machte, indem sie etwas Falsches machte. Dass sie ihn womöglich enttäuschte.

Und ganz plötzlich war es ganz leicht, ihr die Haare zu waschen. Es flog ihm einfach zu.

Obwohl ihn gleichzeitig das warme Gefühl in seinem Bauch irritierte.


	11. Chapter 11

"Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."

"Doch, Hagrid hat sie gesehen."

"Hagrid?"

"Fleischfressendes Schneckenabwehrmittel. Du weißt, dass er immer in die Nokturngasse geht, um das zu besorgen."

"Und er sah sie mit einem Kind?"

"Pass besser auf, Poppy, ja? Snape hat eine Tochter. Ein kleines Mädchen. Offenbar. Hagrid hat nicht viel erzählt, aber ich habe es gesehen?"

"Gesehen, Minerva?"

"Legilimentik. Er wollte es mir nicht wirklich erzählen, sagte nur, er hätte eine Tochter und dass wir ihn in Frieden lassen sollten."

"Hagrid hat das gesagt?"

"Ja. Normalerweise bist du doch nicht so schwer von Begriff."

"Jetzt auch nicht. Aber Severus Snape mit einer Tochter? Das ist einfach so ..."

"Ja."

* * *

><p>"Hast du's schon gehört?"<p>

"Was gehört?"

"Von Severus Snapes Tochter. Er hat eine, sagt Hagrid. Oh, und Hermione Granger-Weasley und Ronald Weasley haben sich getrennt."

"Eine Tochter? Severus Snape? Wir sprechen von der selben Person, oder?"

"Der Trottel mit den fettigen Haaren, Snape, ja."

"Und Hermione und Ronald haben sich getrennt?"

"Ja. Aber Snape hat eine Tochter."

"Habe ich gehört. Eine Tochter? Bist du dir sicher, dass sie von ihm ist?"

"Hagrid schon. Und die Direktorin auch."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>"Hast du schon gehört, dass Snape 'ne Tochter hat?"<p>

"Wie hat er die denn bekommen?"

"Ich nehme mal an, oh, naja, die Blumen und die Bienen und vielleicht hat er auch eine Leihmutter benutzt. Du weißt ja, wie diese von Reinblütern besessenen Zauberer so sind. Die wollen immer Erben und ihre Titel weitergeben und was weiß der Kuckuck."

"Snape ist kein Reinblut."

"Aber nah dran."

"Ich dachte, er wäre ein Halbblut. Und dass er nur so tat ..."

"Wer weiß?"

"Also hat er wirklich eine Tochter."

"Ja, offenbar."

"Grundgütiger."

* * *

><p>"Hermione ist von Ron weggelaufen."<p>

"Was?"

"Hermione ist von Ron weggelaufen."

"Warum?"

"Offensichtlich wurde sie am Tag danach in der Nokturngasse in Snapes Apotheke gesehen."

"Wirklich? Glaubst du, das hängt mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass seine Tochter jetzt bei ihm wohnt?"

"Wer weiß? Irgendwie waren sie einander immer recht ähnlich."

"Aber du kannst doch nicht wirklich glauben, dass das Kind, das bei ihm wohnt, ihre Tochter ist?"

"Nein."

* * *

><p>"Hast du schon gehört, dass Granger Weasley wegen Snape verlassen hat?"<p>

"Was? Nein. Ich habe nur gehört, dass er jetzt eine Tochter hat."

"Ja. Anscheinend ist es das Kind von ihm und Granger."

"Das kann nicht sein!"

"Naja, ich habe gehört, dass es bei ihm und einer Nanny gewohnt hat, da sie natürlich diese Kinder mit Weasley hat."

"Das kann nicht sein. Das hätten wir doch gehört."

"Wen kennst du denn in der Nokturngasse?"

"Ähm ... naja ..."

"Siehste?"

* * *

><p>"Was meinst du damit, sie hat ein Kind von Snape?"<p>

"Sie zieht bei ihm ein."

"Aber ich dachte, sie hätte zwei Kinder von Weasley?"

"Sie hat das von Snape dazwischen bekommen. Und er hat sie aufgenommen und bis vor etwa zwei Monaten versteckt. Dann hat Hagrid sie zum ersten Mal gesehen und nun wurde enthüllt, dass es von ihr ist. Und von ihm."

"Das kann nicht sein."

"Doch."

* * *

><p>"Minerva, hast du's schon gehört?"<p>

"Habe ich was gehört, Pomona?"

"Hermione Granger zieht mit Severus Snape zusammen."

"Was? Nein. Warum sollte sie das tun?"

"Sie sind offenbar schon seit Jahren in einander verliebt. Und diese Tochter, von der du erzählt hast? Sie ist von ihr."

"Nein. Das kann nicht sein. Pomona, mach dich nicht lächerlich."

"Das habe ich aber gehört. Und warum auch nicht? Hermione Granger und Severus Snape sind sich so ähnlich, Minerva. Sie lesen beide viel, sie interessieren sich beide für die selben Dinge und ich wette, sie haben sich einfach in einander verliebt."

"Totaler Blödsinn."

* * *

><p>"Du wirst vielleicht bald zu deinem Geschwisterchen ziehen."<p>

"Welches Geschwisterchen?"

"Kennst du dein Geschwisterchen nicht?"

"Nööö. Was ist ein Geschwisterchen?"

"Deine Schwester."

"Ich muss zu meiner Schwester ziehen?"

"Hat Mummy dir das nicht erzählt?"

"Öh-öh. Aber ich schlafe doch schon im selben Zimmer mit Rosie."

"Nein, ihr zieht zu eurer anderen Schwester."

"Ich habe keine andere Schwester."

"Oh doch."

"Öh-öh. Nein."

* * *

><p>"Habe ich eine andere Schwester? Nicht nur dich?"<p>

"Öh-öh. Nein. Ich habe nur dich als Bruder und keine Schwester."

"Aber Grandma Molly sagte, dass wir zu unserer anderen Schwester ziehen."

"Was hat Grandma Molly gesagt?"

"Dass wir zu unserer Schwester ziehen könnten."

"Aber wir haben keine Schwester."

"Ich weiß, aber Grandma Molly hat das gesagt."

"Glaubt sie, wir hätten eine Schwester?"

"Ja, Dummkopf!"

"Wir müssen Mummy fragen. Ich will nicht umziehen. Mir gefällt es hier bei Grandma Jude und Grandpa John."

"Mir auch."

* * *

><p>"Mummy?"<p>

"Ja, Liebes?"

"Werden wir umziehen?"

"Eines Tages schon. Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben."

"Aber wir sind doch erst seit ein paar Wochen hier. Wir können ja noch ein wenig länger bleiben, oder?"

"Es sind nicht nur ein paar Wochen, Rosie, es sind jetzt schon fast drei Monate."

"Ja, aber wir werden nicht zu jemandem ziehen, den wir nicht kennen, oder?"

"Was meinst du damit? Natürlich werden wir nicht zu jemandem ziehen, den wir nicht kennen."

"Auch zu keinem anderen kleinen Mädchen? Oder einem größeren Mädchen?"

"Rosie, was ist nur in dich gefahren? Wovon sprichst du denn?"

"Es ist nur so, dass ich ... naja ... habe ich eine Schwester?"

"Eine Schwester? Nein. Du hast nur deinen Bruder Hugo."

"Greif mir nicht an die Stirn, Mummy, ich bin nicht krank."

"Warum sprichst du dann von Schwestern? Du hast keine Schwester."

"Also ziehen wir nicht zu meiner Schwester, weil ich keine habe?"

"Natürlich nicht. Das weißt du doch."

"Gut."

"Wer sagte denn, dass du deine Schwester hättest?"

"Niemand."

"Weil dir das ganz allein eingefallen ist?"

"Ja."

"Nein. Wer sagte so etwas?"

"Ähm ..."

"Rose? Ich warte."

"Aber ..."

"Wer?"

"Grandma Molly."

* * *

><p>"Wovon sprichst du?"<p>

"Das, davon spreche ich."

"Das ist der Tagesprophet. Du weißt, dass ich den Tagespropheten nicht lese."

"Vielleicht hättest du ihn doch lesen sollen. Darin steht, warum du Ronald verlassen hast."

"Was steht da?"

"Snape steht da."

"Snape?"

"Severus Snape."

"Was hat er mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

"Dieses Kind von ihm."

"Dieses Kind von ihm?"

"Ja, dieses Kind von ihm."

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

"Dann lies mal!"

"Das ist vollkommen lächerlich und das weißt du auch."

"Warum sonst solltest du Ron verlassen?"

"Weil ich ihn nicht mehr liebe!"

* * *

><p>"Daddy, können wir wieder brauen?"<p>

"Ophelia, das heißt: Werden wir wieder brauen?"

"Werden wir?"

"Ja."

"Kann ich die Flubberwürmer schälen?"

"Wir brauchen für diesen Trank keine Flubberwürmer."

"Welchen Trank?"

"Den Ausnüchterungstrang für ..."

"Squiffy Mary Kelly!"

"Ich weiß nicht, warum du sie so magst."

"Sie ist witzig und du schließt die Apotheke nie, wenn sie hierher kommt."

"Nein, du weißt, warum ich gelegentlich die Apotheke schließe."

"Ja! Weil du keine neugierigen, schwachköpfigen Leute aus Hogwarts hier haben willst."

"Genau."

"Ich bin dein Mädchen, richtig?"

"Isst du deinen Haferbrei auf?"

"Ja, aber bin ich dein Mädchen, Daddy?"

"Iss."

"Wenn du meine Frage beantwortest."

"Iss."

"Bin ich dein Mädchen, Daddy?"

"Ja. Gelegentlich."

"Gut!"

"Und hör auf damit. Du erwürgst mich fast. Du weißt ja nicht, wie viel Kraft du in deinen Armen hast."

"Nur wenn ich dich umarme."

"Ja. Und das tust du ständig."

"Nein."

"Nein."

"Siehst du?"

"Du bringst mich noch ins Grab."

"Nein. Du sagtest, diese neugierigen, schwachköpfigen Leute aus Hogwarts bringen dich ins Grab."

"Die auch."

"Mhhh."

"Wisch' deinen Haferbrei-Mund nicht an meiner Wange ab."

"Ich gebe dir einen Kuss."

"Das kann ich sehen. Aber nimm deine Serviette."

"Nächstes Mal."

"Zieh dich an und dann gehen wir nach unten."

"Kann ich ein Buch mitnehmen?"

"Das fragst du jeden Tag, Ophelia. Wie lautet jeden Tag meine Antwort?"

"Ja."

"Ja. Geht."

"Danke, Daddy!"

"Und wisch' deinen Haferbrei-Mund nicht an meiner Wange ab."

* * *

><p><strong>ÜN:** Sorry, falls euch dieses Kapitel nicht gefallen hat - das nächste kommt wieder in gewohnter Form. Falls ihr es nicht bemerkt habt, das Ende des Kapitels spielt etwa dreieinhalb Monate nach dem Ende des vorigen Kapitels. Also haben wir Weihnachten und Severus' Geburtstag übersprungen und haben nun Ende Januar. Aber so war es einfach leichter, die Zeit zu überbrücken.

Also schreibt ein Review und gebt Bescheid, ob es euch vielleicht doch gefallen hat! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sie hüpfte mit einer Phiole in der Hand auf die Tür zu. Sicher, Squiffy Mary Kelly roch nie gut, aber davon abgesehen, war sie eine sehr nette Lady. Besonders nach dem Trank. Daddy verstand das nicht, aber sie lächelte sie immer an und sagte ihr, sie solle ein braves, kleines Mädchen sein und dass sie nett war und lieb, weil sie ihr den Trank gebracht hatte. Aber Daddy wusste, dass Squiffy Mary Kelly ihr immer einen Sickel extra gab, und sie durfte ihn auch behalten. Er hatte ihr ein Sparschwein mitgebracht (eigentlich, so hatte er ihr erklärt, war das ein Spar-Warzenschwein) und sie warf jeden einzelnen Sickel dort hinein. Das war kurz vor Weihnachten gewesen.

Und an Weihnachten - oh, zu Weihnachten hatte er ihr ein neues Kleid geschenkt, ein paar Buntstifte, damit sie in echt malen und zeichnen konnte, und er war sicher gegangen, dass immer Platz auf dem Tisch war, wenn sie malen wollte. Und manchmal nahm sie einfach eines ihrer Bücher, legte es auf ihre Beine, wenn sie auf ihrem Stuhl in der Apotheke saß (ja, sie konnte es jetzt sagen!) und zeichnete dort.

Sie war traurig gewesen, dass sie ihm zu Weihnachten nichts schenken konnte. Sie hatte kein Geld, sie hatte damals noch keine Buntstifte gehabt, gar nichts. Aber zu seinem Geburtstag hatte sie ihm jede Menge Bilder gemalt. Eines mit ihr und ihm zusammen, wie sie brauten. Eines mit ihr auf dem Stuhl. Eines mit ihm, wie er in der Apotheke mit einem Kunden sprach, und eines mit ihnen zusammen, wie sie frühstückten. Er hatte nicht gelächelt, als sie sie ihm gegeben hatte. Aber sie wusste, dass er beinahe gelächelt hätte. Beinahe.

Weil es gab nun auch ein viertes Gesicht. Wenn die Linien auf seiner Stirn fast verschwunden waren und der linke (oder war es der rechte? Er hatte erst vor kurzem begonnen, ihr das beizubringen, aber sie erinnerte sich nicht immer daran) Mundwinkel ein kleines bisschen zuckte. Wirklich. Nur ein klein wenig. Und seine Augen waren ein wenig, naja, netter als normal. Sie waren eher braun als schwarz. Aber man konnte es nur sehen, wenn man ganz nah bei ihm stand. Oder wenn man auf seinem Schoß saß.

Und ja, Ophelia liebte es, auf dem Schoß ihres Daddys zu sitzen. (Sie benutzte vorerst diesen Namen für ihn. Sie hatte nachgedacht und nachgedacht und nachgedacht, aber nichts hatte richtig geklungen. Dadvater war dumm. Vati war auch dämlich. Daddysir klang bescheuert. Sirdaddy noch schlimmer. Und er hatte ihr das vierte Gesicht zum allerersten Mal gezeigt, als sie sich ganz dicht an ihn gekuschelt hatte, nachdem sie wieder etwas Schreckliches von Madame Sylvie unter ihrem Bett geträumt hatte, und sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie sich bei ihm sicher fühlte. Nein, sie hatte etwas anderes gesagt. Sie hatte gesagt: 'Du bist so nett, Daddy.' Aber ja, er hatte das vierte Gesicht gemacht." Es war einfach schön, sich an ihn zu lehnen und mit ihm zu kuscheln (er würde nie sagen, dass er mit ihr kuschelte. Eigentlich war er jemand, der überhaupt nicht viel sagte, aber es war einfach kuscheln) und fest von ihm gehalten zu werden.

Sie legte dann immer ihren Kopf an seine Brust, sodass er direkt sein Kinn darauf legen konnte. Und das tat er sehr häufig.

Und erst letzte Woche hatte er ihre Schwäche entdeckt, als sie nicht schlafen konnte und sie sich wieder in sein Bett geschlichen hatte. Sie war so müde gewesen und am nächsten Morgen konnte er sie nicht wirklich aufwecken. Bis, ja, bis er sie in die Seiten gepiekst hatte. Und da hatte er anscheinend gemerkt, dass sie sehr, sehr, sehr kitzelig war. Und er hatte sie gekitzelt. Bis sie aufgestanden war. Aber das war sehr böse. Und nun machte er das manchmal und kitzelte sie. Und das war wirklich böse.

Aber er machte normalerweise das vierte Gesicht, wenn er das tat.

Und das war böse. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, dass er herausfand, dass sie kitzelig war.

Aber nun wusste er es und sie wusste, dass er sie zumindest tagsüber nicht kitzelte. Aber das war nur deswegen so, weil er nur selten die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, wenn sie bei ihm in der Apotheke war. Sie saß auf ihrem Stuhl und versuchte zu lesen, und manchmal, wenn nicht zu viele Kunden da waren, fragte sie ihn nach einem Wort, das sie nicht kannte, oder sie brauten zusammen. Er hatte versprochen, sie würden mehr Ausnüchterungstrank für Squiffy Mary Kelly brauen.

Und sie hatte noch nie zuvor geholfen, den zu brauen. Und das war immer aufregend.

Er hatte den Schemel, auf dem sie stand, nun immer unter dem Tresen stehen und sie konnte jederzeit darauf steigen, obwohl es ihr nicht gefiel, wenn viele Leute kamen.

Und manchmal, aber wirklich nur ganz manchmal, fragte sie sich, ob es hier nicht auch andere Kinder gab. Sie sah nie welche.

Aber oh - Squiffy Mary Kelly gab ihr das Geld und da waren zwei Sickel extra!

"Danke, Squiffy!" Sie strahlte und die nette Lady tätschelte ihr den Kopf und Ophelia hüpfte davon. Und natürlich war Daddy jetzt ein wenig, ein ganz klein wenig genervt. Genervt war okay. Bei böse musste sie aufpassen. Ein böser Daddy war schlimm und er brachte sie dann nicht ins Bett, wenn er böse auf sie war. Sicher, es war erst ein oder zwei Mal vorgekommen, und seit Weihnachten überhaupt nicht mehr, aber dann würde sie keinen Kuss auf die Stirn bekommen, von dem er immer so tat, als würde er ihn ihr nicht geben, wenn er sie ins Bett brachte.

Ophelia, und da war sie sich sicher, wollte niemals mehr wo anders ohne ihren Daddy leben, weil sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie. Auch wenn er das nicht sagte. Aber sie wusste es.

Sie merkte es jeden Tag, ob sie nun in seinem Bett schlief oder in ihrem eigenen. Er ignorierte sie nie am Morgen, er ging immer sicher, dass sie genug aß, dass sie sauber genug war, dass sie das richtige Buch ausgewählt hatte, um es mit nach unten in die Apotheke zu nehmen, falls er einen der Tränke braute, bei dem sie ihm nicht helfen durfte - und er erklärte ihr sogar jedes Mal warum, meistens weil sie sehr gefährlich waren und er einen Schutzzauber über sie legen musste, was angenehm kitzelte - und weil einige Bücher nach einer Weile langweilig wurden. Er ging sicher, dass sie lesen lernte, und dass sie ein wenig das Tränkebrauen lernte. Und ja, er kuschelte immer mit ihr. Er brachte sie ins Bett.

Sie liebte ihren Daddy einfach.

"Können wir jetzt brauen, bitte?", fragte sie. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und er tat das, was er immer tat, er knurrte ein wenig, aber beinah sofort zog er ihren Stuhl unter dem Tresen hervor und half ihr, sich darauf zu stellen, und er stellte sich sofort hinter sie, damit sie sich für einen kurzen Moment an ihn lehnen konnte.

"Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy", flüsterte sie, nur weil ihr danach war. Und weil sie wusste, dass er deswegen das vierte Gesicht machte. Das glückliche Gesicht. Auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte, sie wusste, dass es da war.

* * *

><p>Das war etwas, an das er sich nicht leicht gewöhnte. Im Gegenteil sogar. Meistens, wenn sie es sagte, und sie sagte es immer in den seltsamsten Momenten, dann überraschte es ihn, erwischte es ihn am falschen Fuß. Wie jetzt gerade. An Weihnachten war es anders gewesen, als er ihr ein paar Buntstifte geschenkt hatte, da sie immer mit der Seifenlauge in der Badewanne malte, und sie fuhr immer die Zeichnungen in seinen Büchern nach – ihren Büchern. Er hatte ihr Platz zum Malen auf dem Tisch gegeben, naja, nicht wirklich, er hatte nur einmal seine eigenen Dokumente sortiert, hatte ein wenig aufgeräumt und sie hatte ihren Platz dort ja sowieso. Wenn sie zeichnen wollte, konnte sie das jetzt tun. Und er hatte ihr ein paar dringend benötigte Kleidungsstücke geschenkt. Ein Kleid. Er hatte damals fast das "Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy", erwartet. Nicht jetzt.<p>

Dies war eine der Gelegenheiten, wo er komplett überrascht war.

Er würde sich wahrscheinlich irgendwann daran gewöhnen. So war es ja auch gewesen, als er zum ersten Mal das Wort "Daddy" aus ihrem Mund hörte und er merkte, dass sie ihn damit gemeint hatte. Er und ein Daddy. Komplett seltsam. Aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt. Vielleicht würde er sich wirklich auch daran gewöhnen, wenn sie sagte, dass sie ihn liebte. Auch wenn das warme Gefühl in seinem Bauch nicht mehr so unangenehm war. Im Gegenteil sogar.

Nun wusste er, dass er ein paar Dinge richtig gemacht hatte. Sie vertraute ihm völlig und sie lernte bereitwillig, was er ihr beibrachte. Sie war vollkommen fasziniert von all dem, das mit Tränken und Büchern zu tun hatte, und sie trug immer nur schwarz.

Er war dagegen gewesen, aber er hatte herausgefunden, dass er keine Chance hatte, wenn sie dieses besondere Gesicht machte. Er war sich nicht sicher warum. Das war einfach so in ihrem Leben. In ihrem gemeinsamen Leben.

Er hatte sich nicht sehr verändert. Seine tägliche Routine, naja, nein, nicht sehr. Wahrlich, er aß nicht mehr allein, und er ernährte sich gesünder, um ihretwillen, er ging sicher, dass er sie abends ins Bett brachte (das war etwas, das er in all den Erinnerungen vermisst hatte, die er in seinem lächerlich teuren Denkarium angesehen hatte – es war immer nur er gewesen, der allein ins Bett kletterte und deswegen traurig gewesen war), er unterhielt sich mit ihr beim Abendessen, fragte sie, was sie tagsüber in der Apotheke gesehen hatte (wobei er hier eher herausfinden wollte, was sie heute von ihm gelernt hatte), er half ihr beim Baden, er war für sie da. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er von ihr geknuddelt wurde, und auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er von ihr geküsst wurde.

Und sie hatte erst vorige Woche eine wertvolle Lektion gelernt. Zeige niemandem deine Schwächen. Sie war sehr kitzelig (so wie er – schließlich war sie seine Tochter) und das nutzte er zu seinem Vorteil. Und sie wusste es. Er hatte es jeden Tag deutlich gemacht. War sicher gegangen, dass er sie jeden Tag kitzelte.

Auch wenn es ihm ziemlich Spaß machte. Er hoffte bloß, sie würde nie herausfinden, dass er die selbe Schwäche hatte.

"Siehst du das? Wir geben die Tomatensamen hinein. Als ganzes."

"Warum?", fragte sie wie üblich. Sie wandte den Blick nicht von der blubbernden Flüssigkeit im Kessel ab.

"Sie würden ihre Potenz verlieren, wenn wir sie schneiden oder würfeln oder in den Mörser geben", erklärte er ruhig. Dienstag. Ein ruhiger Tag. Ein Tag, an dem er mit ihr brauen konnte. Sie war so willig, zu lernen. So interessiert. Sie stellte immer die richtigen Fragen. Und lehnte sich immer an ihn, wenn beim Brauen eine Pause entstand. Sie suchte immer den Kontakt.

"Wie andere Samen?"

"Genau. Zum Beispiel?"

"Erbsensamen und Mohnsamen und Mandelsamen und ... sonst kenne ich keine."

"Das reicht schon", sagte er und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Nun rühre fünfzehn Mal um."

"Welche Richtung?", fragte sie und er fühlte sich irgendwie stolz. Sie war noch nicht einmal fünf, aber wusste, worauf es ankam.

"Im Uhrzeigersinn", antwortete er leise und wagte es einen Moment lang, ihr Gesicht zu betrachten. Sehr, sehr, sehr konzentriert hatte sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Ihre Zähne bissen ein wenig auf ihre Unterlippe.

"Du meine Güte, wenn das nicht Severus Snape und seine berühmte Tochter ist", ertönte eine schnarrende Stimme von der Tür.

"Du meine Güte, wenn das nicht Lucius Malfoy ist, der allmonatlich den Trank abholt, von dem niemand wissen darf", schnarrte er höhnisch zurück und legte ungesehen seine Hand an Ophelias Rücken. Sie hatte Malfoy noch nie gesehen, da er sie immer rechtzeitig vorher nach oben geschickt hatte, und er konnte ein wenig einschüchternd sein. Und jetzt sogar noch mehr.

"Das ist deine?"

"Sieht sie aus wie meine?"

"Eigentlich schon. Aber ich sehe keine Spur von Schlammblut Granger in ihr."

"Warum sollte es auch? Ophelia ist mein", antwortete er neutral - er versteckte seine Überraschung bei der Erwähnung von Granger vollkommen.

"Der Tagesprophet und einige andere Zeitungen und Informanten denken anscheinend, dass dieses Kind," sagte er höhnisch und trat näher, "von dir und dem Schlammblut stammt."

"Ist das so?"

"Das ist so."

"Und soweit ich mich erinnere, denken der Tagesprophet und einige andere Zeitungen und Informanten anscheinend, dass du dieser Tage recht unschuldig und aufrecht bist."

"Ist das so?"

"Das ist so", sagte Severus wieder höhnisch und er spürte, dass Ophelia ein wenig zitterte und ihre Hand die seine suchte. Er gab sie ihr und sie nahm sie sofort und hielt sie fest. "Nun, wenn es sonst nichts gibt? Hättest du gern den Trank? Ah, und nur, damit du Bescheid weißt, der Preis ist ein wenig gestiegen. Aber man kann schließlich nicht erwarten, oder, dass so ein Trank günstig wäre. Schließlich ist er wichtig für dich und da niemand außer mir ihn zu deiner _Zufriedenheit_ brauen kann, damit du eine Lösung für dein kleines Problem hast, und da ich der Einzige bin, der nicht sofort zum Tagespropheten oder einigen anderen Zeitungen und Informanten laufen würde, hast du keine andere Wahl, als ihn zu bezahlen, oder?"

Malfoys Fassade geriet kurz ins Wanken. "Wie viel?"

"Tja, da du geglaubt hast, ich wäre willig, mein Bett mit Granger zu teilen, würde ich sagen, dieses Monat 120 Galleonen."

Die Fassade blieb aufrecht. Das arrogante Gesicht war nach wie vor da. Leider wusste Severus, dass die Malfoys einen relativ großen Teil ihres Vermögens verloren hatten, und daher waren 120 Galleonen eine Menge Geld für Lucius. So wie für die meisten Menschen. Und dennoch würde er diesen Preis bezahlen. Er hatte perverse Fantasien und Bedürfnisse, die er erfüllen musste, und das konnte er nur mit diesem Trank.

"Du meine Güte, Snape, du bist wahrhaft ein Geschäftsmann dieser Tage."

"Das bin ich sicherlich", schnarrte er und drückte die Hand seiner Tochter zwei Mal kurz hintereinander. Sie würde es verstehen. Schließlich war sie sein Mädchen. "Entweder du bezahlst, oder du gehst."

"Sie ist ein hübsches, kleines Mädchen." Er hob in stiller Drohung seine Augenbrauen und sah Ophelia an.

"Dein Problem ist wohl doch nicht so klein, oder? Und du wirst diese Phiole wohl dieser Tage eher brauchen als sonst."

"120 Galleonen", sagte Lucius und legte das Geld auf den Tresen. Er hatte verstanden. Drohung gegen Drohung. Und es kümmerte ihn nicht genug, als dass er sonst jemanden sein Geheimnis anvertraute. Nein - Ophelia war seine Verpflichtung, sein Fleisch und Blut, und er musste sie beschützen. Egal was es kostete.

Die zwei Männer nickten einander an und Ophelia hielt seine Hand wieder ein wenig fester, als Lucius sie erneut ansah. "Schade, dass jeder glaubt, sie wäre von Granger und dir."

"Ja, schade. Besonders da ich mich noch sehr deutlich daran erinnerte, was du über Granger dachtest und was du mit ihr anstellen könntest, Lucius."

Und damit war der große, beinah gebrochene Mann verschwunden und Severus konnte sein Grinsen nicht mehr verbergen. Lucius tat, was er sagte. Und er würde Ophelia ziemlich sicher keinen Schaden zufügen. Eine Sorge weniger.

Aber was war das mit Granger gewesen? Die Zeitungen - nein, er las sie nicht - dachten, seine brilliante Tochter wäre von ihm und ihr? Was für ein vollkommener Schwachsinn.

"Daddy, wer war der Mann? Er hat mir Angst gemacht."

"Ich weiß, Ophelia. Aber er kann dir nichts tun."

"Versprochen?" Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und sah ihn an. Ihr Kinn war an seinen Bauch gedrückt.

"Versprochen."

Sie nickte, umarmte ihn um die Mitte (noch etwas, an das er sich fast gewöhnt hatte. Fast.) und offenbar lächelte sie in seinen Umhang und er, naja, er tat das, was seine Mutter getan hatte, was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte, als er noch klein war, und er streichelte sanft über ihr Haar.

* * *

><p>"Rosie? Hugo? Was haltet ihr von einem kleinen Ausflug nach London?"<p>

Ihre Kinder hüpften auf und ab und riefen laut ja, ja, ja und obwohl sie bevorzugt allein gegangen wäre, hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Ihre Eltern mussten beide arbeiten, Miss Breaze hatte auch keine Zeit, momentan sprach sie nichts mit Molly Weasley, und sowohl Ron, als auch Harry und Ginny waren alle auf der Arbeit. Nur sie hatte sich den Tag freigenommen. Sie musste sich in London eine Wohnung suchen, und sie musste sicher gehen, dass er die Gerüchte nicht verbreitet hatte.

Natürlich hatte er das nicht, so dumm war er auch wieder nicht, aber sie musste das einfach klar stellen.

Sie und Snape, die ein gemeinsames Kind hatten - wer hatte je so etwas idiotisches gehört?

Nein, sie würde einfach netter und höflicher sein als beim letzten Mal. Sie würde ihn fragen, ob er dachte, es wäre besser, das zu ignorieren, oder ob sie eine Aussage geben sollten. Er würde ihr wahrscheinlich nicht antworten, aber hoffentlich konnte sie aufgrund seiner Reaktion eine Entscheidung treffen.

Zumindest glaubte Ron diesem Blödsinn nicht. Und genauso wenig Harry und Ginny. Aber es gab viele Leute, die es offenbar glaubten. Aber eigentlich gefiel ihr diese Art der Diffamierung ihrer Persönlichkeit nicht. Ihrer Persönlichkeit. Und Rons Persönlichkeit, und ihrer Kinder. Dass indiziert wurde, sie hätte während all der Zeit, in der sie verheiratet gewesen war, eine Beziehung mit Snape geführt.

Sie wusste aber, dass es die Gerüchteküche bloß anheizen würde, wenn sie dorthin ging. Aber den Versuch war es ihr wert. Und sie konnte immerhin ein paar Zutaten kaufen, wenn sie schon da war.

"Okay, dann macht euch bereit, wir apparieren in zwei Minuten. Wir sehen uns ein paar Wohnungen an und anschließend gibt's vielleicht ein Eis bei Fortescue?" Sie grinste und sah ihren Kindern nach, die nach oben liefen und wahrscheinlich herausfinden wollten, wer schneller war.

Alles würde gut gehen. Sie würde ihre Kinder beschützen. Auch in der Nokturngasse. Und es war wahrscheinlich gut für die Kinder, einmal zu sehen, dass es nicht nur freundliche Leute auf der Welt gab.

Sie würde zu Snape gehen. Mit ihren Kindern.


	13. Chapter 13

"Daddy?"

"Ja, Ophelia?", fragte er und blickte über ihre Schulter hinweg in den Kessel. Sie begann immer so, wenn sie eine wichtige Frage stellen wollte.

"Warum braucht Squiffy den Trank immer am Morgen?"

Er kannte die Antwort - und er konnte sie ihr in einem Satz sagen. Oder vielleicht in zwei Sätzen. Aber das war keine Geschichte, die man einer knapp Fünfjährigen erzählte. Wie konnte er ihr erklären, dass Mary Kelly, die einmal eine respektable Frau gewesen war und in Finkle & Maurice in Dover gearbeitet hatte, dem größten, teuersten Zauberer-Kaufhaus in ganz Großbritannien. Die Leute reisten nach Dover, nur um die Essensmeile von Finkle & Maurice aufzusuchen, und Mary Kelly war für eine Weile die Managerin dieser Abteilung gewesen. Hatte ein gutes Einkommen gehabt und den Gerüchten nach auch eine glückliche Familie. Einen netten Ehemann (der in der Männerbekleidungsabteilung von Finkle & Maurice arbeitete), einen Sohn und eine Tochter.

Dann starb ihr Mann unerwartet im Alter von 43 Jahren an einem Herzinfarkt. Und das war der Anfang vom Ende gewesen. Der Sohn war gerade mit Hogwarts fertig geworden und die Tochter absolvierte dort ihr letztes Jahr. Sie hatte den Tod von Joe Kelly nicht gut verkraftet, und gerade, als man dachte, sie würde sich nach drei Jahren endlich wieder erholen, hatte das Schicksal wieder zugeschlagen. Ihr Sohn, dessen Muggel-Frau und ihre Tochter waren nach einem Autounfall und letztere nach drei Tagen im Koma gestorben. Die Heiler hatten nicht mehr helfen können, genauso wenig wie die Muggel-Ärzte.

Das hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen.

Danach wurde Mary Kelly zu Squiffy Mary Kelly. Sie hatte ihren Job verloren, war nach London gezogen und wohnte mittlerweile irgendwo in dieser Straße. Sie arbeitete, nachdem sie jeden Morgen ihren Ausnüchterungstrank zu sich genommen hatte, bei Borgin and Burkes als Reinigungskraft. Und gab ihr ganzes Geld für Feuerwhiskey aus.

Er wusste, dass es falsch war, ihr den Ausnüchterungstrank etwas günstiger anzubieten als normalerweise - aber er tat es trotzdem.

Und Ophelia mochte sie. Und sie war natürlich neugierig.

"Sie hat ihre Familie verloren", sagte er knapp und sie drehte sich um.

"Kann sie sie nicht mehr finden? Wir müssen ihr suchen helfen, Daddy."

Er stöhnte innerlich. Natürlich würde sie das falsch verstehen. "Nein, Ophelia, sie hat sie nicht verloren im Sinne von nicht mehr finden können. Sie sind jetzt dort, wo deine Mutter ist."

"Tot?", fragte sie geradeheraus.

Er nickte. "Ja."

"Aber warum braucht sie dann den Ausnüchterungstrank?"

Er stöhnte innerlich wieder auf. Offenbar war es nicht so leicht, diesem Kind zu verstehen zu geben, dass manche Leute den Verlust ihrer Familie in Alkohol ertränkten. "Ophelia, Squiffy Mary Kelly ist sehr traurig, und der Alkohol, den sie trinkt, lässt sie alles vergessen."

"Warum?"

"Weil der Alkohol das nun mal tun soll. Und weil sie nicht betrunken in die Arbeit gehen kann, braucht sie den Trank."

"Kann ich Alkohol kriegen, wenn ich etwas vergessen will?", fragte sie unschuldig.

"Nein."

"Warum nicht?"

"Weil ich es sage, Ophelia. Alkohol ist nichts für Kinder. Und ich trinke ihn auch nicht."

"Gibt es was, was du vergessen willst, Daddy?" Sie sah ihn mit großen und sanften Augen an.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich gab es Dinge, die er vergessen wollte. Zu viele Dinge, und die konnte man nicht einfach in Feuerwhiskey ertränken. Diese Dinge, die er vergessen wollte, konnten schwimmen. Und kamen stärker wieder zum Vorschein, wenn er trank. Dann erinnerte er sich deutlicher daran. Deshalb tat er das nicht. "Ich glaube, jeder hat etwas, das er vergessen will", antwortete er leise.

"Ja", nickte sie voll Überzeugung. "Ich will Madame Sylvie vergessen und wie ihr Bett roch und alles. Und ich will vergessen, dass Mummy nicht so nett war wie du." Sie lächelte sanft und umarmte ihn um die Mitte. Ihre kleinen Arme hatte sie um ihn geschlungen und in diesem Moment bewunderte er seine Tochter. Sie hatte es sofort verstanden. Und sie war die erste Person gewesen, die das Richtige gesagt hatte. Er schlang seine Arme fest um sie. Er hielt sein Mädchen einfach fest.

"Du bist mein Mädchen, Ophelia", flüsterte er leise, und weil er nicht anders konnte, neigte er den Kopf nach unten und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss aufs Haar.

* * *

><p>Jedes Mal, so konnte sie schwören, jedes Mal, wenn er sagte, sie wäre sein Mädchen, wusste sie, dass er in Wirklichkeit meinte, dass er sie liebte. Er hatte nur Schwierigkeiten damit, es zu sagen.<p>

Aber wirklich, sie hatte bloß die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie wollte vergessen, dass sie nicht schon immer bei ihm wohnte. Er war nett. Er liebte sie. Mummy hatte es ab und an gesagt, aber sie hatte es nie gespürt. Bei Daddy hatte sie es noch nie gehört, aber immer gespürt. Das war der Unterschied. Deshalb liebte sie ihren Daddy und deshalb wollte sie ihr Leben vergessen, das sie hatte, bevor er sie geholt hatte.

Sie blickte hoch zu ihm und sein Gesicht war ihrem nah. Er hatte ihr wieder einen Kuss auf den Kopf gegeben. Das war eines der Dinge, die sie an ihrem Daddy liebte. Er machte es nie zu einem großen Spektakel, wenn er sie küsste. Er tat es einfach. Ganz einfach. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn grinsend auf die Wange. Dann wandte er den Kopf, während sie ihn mit ihren Händen immer noch umarmte.

"Ich hab dich auch lieb, Daddy", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und wurde seltsamerweise mit Kitzeln belohnt.

Er kitzelte sie jetzt.

"Das ist unfair, Daddy", kreischte sie und giggelte. "Ich war lieb und du kitzelst mich." Sie wollte wirklich noch mehr sagen, aber er, dieser Bösewicht, wusste genau, wie er sie kitzeln musste und wo und sie konnte nicht mehr richtig atmen, weil sie so lachen und kichern musste.

"Das Leben ist unfair, Ophelia", spottete er und hörte nicht einmal auf, sie zu kitzeln. Er trug ein Grinsen im Gesicht, aber sie konnte es nicht deutlich sehen. Ihre Augen waren beinah komplett geschlossen, weil sie gekitzelt wurde und sie lachen musste, und deswegen musste sie die Augen schließen. Wie böse!

Aber es war schön, weil, naja, er kitzelte sie nie in der Apotheke und wenn sie komplett ehrlich war, mochte sie es, wenn er sie kitzelte. Ein bisschen.

Plötzlich hörte er auf und sie konnte endlich Luft holen ... und sah, warum er aufgehört hatte. Da war eine Frau, und Ophelia erinnerte sich vage an sie. Sie war schon mal hier gewesen.

Aber diesmal hatte sie Kinder dabei. Kinder! Also gab es doch Kinder in der Nokturngasse.

Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Der Junge war in etwa so klein wie sie, das Mädchen ein bisschen größer. Älter. Und sie starrte im Laden herum. Starrte die Zutaten und Phiolen an, die an den Wänden aufgereiht waren auf den dunklen Holzregalen, die es hier gab. Aber der Junge ... der Junge starrte sie an.

"Setz dich bitte auf deinen Stuhl, Ophelia", hörte sie ihren Daddy sagen und er benutzte seine professionelle Stimme. Sie war viel kälter als die, die er verwendete, wenn er mit ihr sprach, aber sie wusste es. Und sie wusste, dass sie gehorchen musste. Sie sprang hinunter und kletterte auf den Stuhl, und automatisch nahm sie das Buch in die Hände. Daddy gefiel es nicht so sehr, wenn er merkte, dass sie zuhörte, wenn er mit den Kunden sprach. Also tat sie immer so, als würde sie lesen oder sich die Bilder in den Büchern ansehen. Und dann hörte sie zu.

Aber diesmal folgten ihr die Augen des Jungen und sie verstand sowieso nicht, worüber Daddy mit dieser Frau sprach. Irgendwas über Zeitungen und Lügen und Gryffindors.

Den Jungen anzusehen war viel interessanter. Er hatte rote Haare (sie hätte nie gedacht, dass das möglich wäre, aber offenbar gab es so etwas schon) und blaue Augen und er grinste spitzbübisch. Ophelia runzelte die Stirn.

Daddy sagte, man solle nicht mit Fremden reden. Nicht, solang er es nicht erlaubte, und er sagte, sie solle ihn auch nicht unterbrechen, wenn er mit einem anderen Erwachsenen sprach. Aber war ein anderes Kind ein Fremder? Oder auch, wenn das Kind seltsam war, war es nicht wichtiger, dass es ein Kind war? Und Daddy sagte, man solle nicht mit Fremden reden, weil sie gefährlich sein konnten. Wie gefährlich konnte ein anderes Kind sein?

Aber technisch gesehen kannte sie das Kind nicht. Den Jungen. Das Mädchen starrte noch immer all die verschiedenen Dinge im Laden an. Sie hatte das ebenfalls getan, aber mittlerweile war sie daran gewöhnt und Daddy hatte ihr die meisten Dinge erklärt, die auf den Regalen standen. Das war nichts Neues mehr für sie. Aber so viel zu starren? Das war wahrscheinlich ein bisschen zu viel.

Der Junge, der sie immer noch ansah, trat einen Schritt vor, sobald die Frau, wahrscheinlich seine Mummy, seine Hand losgelassen hatte und zur anderen Seite des Tresens gegangen war, direkt vor Daddy. Sie versuchte, auf ihr Buch hinunterzusehen, sie versuchte es wirklich, aber der Junge war viel interessanter.

"Hallo", sagte er plötzlich und sie runzelte die Stirn noch ein wenig mehr. Sie wusste, sie sah Daddy ziemlich ähnlich, wenn sie das tat (das sagten immer alle), aber es störte sie nicht.

Also, dieses Hallo brachte sie wieder zurück zu ihrem Problem. War ein Kind, das sie nicht kannte, nun ein Fremder oder nur ein Kind? Daddy hatte nie etwas gesagt, also war es wahrscheinlich sicher, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Er konnte nicht wirklich böse auf sie sein, wenn sie das tat. Er hatte es ihr nie erklärt, also wusste sie es auch nicht.

"Hallo", sagte sie zurück und sah wieder in ihr Buch.

"Wie heißt du?", fragte der Junge und sie blickte sofort wieder hoch.

"Ophelia."

"Ich bin Hugo", antwortete er und grinste weiterhin. "Wohnst du hier?"

Ophelia wusste, dass besonders solche Fragen gefährlich waren. Oder es sein konnten. Das hatte Daddy gesagt. Also sagte sie nichts. Obwohl das unfreundlich war.

"Ich bin mit meiner Mummy hergekommen. Ist das dein Daddy? Mein Daddy wohnt nicht mehr bei uns. Wir wohnen jetzt bei Grandma und Grandpa."

"Meine Mummy ist gestorben", sagte Ophelia und wusste, dass es nicht gefährlich war, diese Tatsache zu erzählen. Niemand konnte ihr etwas tun, nur weil ihre Mutter gestorben war.

"Was ist gestorben?", fragte der Junge namens Hugo.

"Das heißt, ähm." Sie sah zurück in ihr Buch, dann hoch an die Decke. "Dass man nicht mehr hier ist."

Er nickte nachdenklich. "Daddy wohnt in dem Haus, wo wir früher gewohnt haben."

Sie nickte zurück. Und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

"Ist das dein Daddy?", fragte er wieder. Sie wusste, er hatte schon vorhin gefragt. Aber sie konnte sich nicht wirklich entscheiden, ob sie ja oder nein sagen sollte. Oder gar nichts. Aber eigentlich wussten ja schon alle, dass Daddy ihr Daddy war.

"Ja", sagte sie leise und nickte ein wenig.

"Er sieht gruselig aus."

"Nein. Er sieht einfach aus wie Daddy."

"Aber warum hat er nur schwarze Sachen an?"

"Ich hab auch nur schwarze Sachen an", meinte sie. "Warum hast du nur bunte Sachen an?"

"Mummy hat mir heute Morgen diese Sachen gegeben."

"Daddy lässt mich selbst aussuchen, was ich anziehen will."

"Ich will das auch, aber Mummy sagt, ich bin noch zu klein."

"Daddy sagt das nie." Plötzlich war sie sehr stolz auf ihren Daddy. Er behandelte sie schon wie ein großes Mädchen.

"Wie alt bist du?", fragte er.

"Fast fünf", antwortete sie, ohne nachzudenken.

"Ich bin fast vier. Gehst du auch in den Kindergarten?"

"Was ist ein Kindergarten?", fragte sie. Sie runzelte wieder die Stirn.

"Dort kann man spielen und dort ist man am Vormittag und manchmal auch am Nachmittag", erklärte er und Ophelia war ein wenig verärgert. Er war jünger als sie und wusste, was ein Kindergarten war. Und sie nicht. Aber es klang stark wie hier in der Apotheke. Sie spielte hier. Tja, sie braute, aber das war wie spielen und sie war am Vormittag hier und auch am Nachmittag.

"Hier ist ein Kindergarten", antwortete sie.

"Das ist kein Kindergarten."

"Warum nicht?"

"Hier gibt's keine anderen Kinder."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern - obwohl Daddy das nicht mochte, aber er sprach ja noch mit der Frau. "Das ist der Kindergarten für mich. Und Daddy spielt jeden Tag mit mir."

"Oh", sagte er. "Ich will auch, dass Mummy und Daddy jeden Tag mit mir spielen, aber manchmal haben sie zu tun."

"Oh", antwortete sie und lächelte Hugo an. Der arme Junge hatte wahrscheinlich eine Mummy und einen Daddy, die so wie ihre Mummy waren. Armer Hugo.

* * *

><p>Das war ein Anblick, von dem sie nie gerechnet hätte, dies jemals zu sehen. Nie in ihrem Leben. Und auch nicht danach. Niemals. Wirklich.<p>

Severus Snape kitzelte seine Tochter und lächelte sie beinahe an, während sie schrie und kreischte und kicherte. Das war etwas, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hätte.

Und das warf ein komplett anderes Licht auf diese ganze Angelegenheit. Und auf ihn. Und auf seine Beziehung zu seiner Tochter.

"Guten Tag, Pro... ähm, Mister Snape", sagte sie, so freundlich sie konnte, während sie ihre Überraschung versteckte, so gut sie konnte.

"Guten Tag", antwortete er mit kalter Stimme. So kalt, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte, und das kleine Lächeln, naja, das Beinahe-Lächeln, war sofort von seinem Gesicht verschwunden. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Ich bin hergekommen wegen der Unterstellungen im ... äh ... Tagespropheten", antwortete sie neutral und kam sich sehr dumm vor, weil sie hierher gekommen war. Er hatte nichts damit zu tun und sie konnten nicht ändern, was darin geschrieben wurde. Sie war aber froh, dass sie wenigstens einen Desillusionierungszauber und einen Niemand-bemerkt-mich-Zauber auf sich selbst und ihre Kinder gelegt hatte. "Ich weiß nicht, woher sie überhaupt diese Idee hatten."

"Und Sie glauben, ich weiß es?", spottete er.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte sie sofort. "Es ist nur so, dass ich die Lügen nicht glauben kann, die sie abdrucken."

"Und dabei sollte man annehmen, Sie hätten schon Erfahrung damit, dass sie Lügen abdrucken." Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ähm, ja." Sie konnte nicht anders, sie war ein wenig nervös. Es war schon so lange her, aber heute schmerzte es noch genauso sehr wie damals. Oder vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Aber dass er sich daran erinnerte, das war schon recht überraschend. "Also, solange es Ihnen egal ist, meine ich ..."

"Miss Granger - oder? Ich glaube, dass es Ihnen egal ist, ob es mir egal ist oder nicht."

"Tja, es ist ja auch Ihre Tochter betroffen ..."

"Ophelia darf die Zeitung nicht lesen", gab er scharf zurück. "Und sie weiß nicht, was über sie abgedruckt wird."

"Natürlich nicht. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob Sie das überhaupt wissen."

"Ja."

"Aber es ist Ihnen egal", schnaubt sie. "Natürlich. Aber Ihre Tochter steht auch darin. Und wahrscheinlich sollten Sie ..."

"Denken Sie nicht mal daran, diesen Satz zu beenden. Wie Ihre Mutter. Sie sind beide solche Gryffindors", spottete er, "die sich überall einmischen."

"Professor McGonagall sagte, dass Sie jedes Mal nicht da war, als sie zu Ihnen kommen wollte."

Er grinste. "Ist das so?"

"Ja." Sie verstand. Er hatte immer darauf aufgepasst, wer hereinkam. Er war ein guter Zauberer, er hatte lange Jahre trainiert, rasch zu reagieren. Nur hatte sie ihn heute überrascht. Er war so damit beschäftigt gewesen, mit seiner Tochter zu spielen, dass er nicht aufgepasst hatte. Und sie war hereingekommen. Mit ihren Kindern. Und hatte ihn gesehen, wie ihn wahrscheinlich noch nie zuvor jemand gesehen hatte. Sie konnte es aber immer noch nicht begreifen. Severus Snape war ein liebevoller Vater. Ein liebevoller, netter Vater.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich hierher gekommen bin", sagte sie leise.

"Gibt es nun etwas, das Sie kaufen wollen?", fragte er plötzlich.

"Ähm - das kommt darauf an", stotterte sie ein wenig. "Wie viel kostet der Aufpäppeltrank heute?"

Er sah sie um und sie folgte seinem Blick. Ihre Rosie starrte voll Erstaunen all die Dinge auf den Regalen an, und ihr Hugo unterhielt sich lebhaft mit seiner Tochter. Ophelia. Es war typisch für ihn, ihr den Namen einer Selbstmörderin zu geben. Selbstmord à la Shakespeare. Unglücklich verliebt. Und er gab ihr einen ungewöhnlichen Namen."

"Eine Galleone und drei Sickel", antwortete er neutral und sie musste einfach lächeln.

"Was, wenn ich fünf nehme?"

"Dann fünf Mal eine Galleone und drei Sickel."

* * *

><p>Er wollte ihr mit Obliviate das Gedächtnis löschen, allerdings würde das mit ihren Kindern schwierig werden. Besonders, da er bei ihnen nicht den Obliviate anwenden konnte, ohne dass sie eventuell einen Gehirnschaden davontrugen. Und sie waren unschuldig, trotz dass sie die Kinder von zwei der nervigsten Schüler waren, die er je unterrichtet hatte. Er würde ihr den Aufpäppeltrank verkaufen, sie würde gehen und wahrscheinlich würden die Gerüchte und die Sachen in der Zeitung aufhören. Obwohl das unwahrscheinlich war, wenn sie seine Apotheke mit ihren Kindern verließ.<p>

"Ich schlage vor, Sie kommen nicht mehr hierher, wenn Sie nicht wirklich wollen, dass diese Schlagzeilen in der Zeitung aufhören."

Sie errötete ein wenig. Nur ein klein wenig. "Das war ziemlich impulsiv von mir", gluckste sie. "Aber ich habe Zauber über mich und meine Kinder gelegt."

Er nickte. "Wie viele?"

"Was wie viele?"

"Tränkephiolen?"

"Oh ... ähm, fünf bitte. Sie sind wie lange haltbar?"

"Bis zum Jahresende", antwortete er. Er gab fünf in eine kleine Schachtel und stellte sie auf den Tresen.

Und das war auch irgendwie das Ende der Geschichte. Obwohl Ophelia sich mit ihrem Sohn unterhalten hatte. Und er hatte ihr gesagt, sie solle nicht mit Fremden reden. Obwohl - na ja - sie sah nie irgendwelche anderen Kinder und ihr gefiel wahrscheinlich der erste Kontakt zu jemandem, seit sie bei ihm wohnte. Er konnte ihr das nicht wirklich verübeln, oder?

Er würde sich darum kümmern müssen, dass sie mit anderen Kindern spielen konnte. Alles war besser, als dass sie mit einem Weasley in Berührung kam. Sicher, es gab niemanden, der ihm einfiel. Keine einzige Person hatte Kinder, mit denen seine Tochter spielen konnte. Aber er würde sich etwas einfallen lassen. Ihm war noch immer etwas eingefallen.

Nur ... warum war sie überhaupt hergekommen? Was genau wollte sie ihm sagen? Was genau wollte sie erfahren?

Er sah Ophelia an, runzelte die Stirn, und mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand, mit nur einer einfachen Handbewegung, verstand sie ihn sofort, stellte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und sie brauten weiter.


End file.
